Pokemon: The Razal Effect 3: Legendary Demise
by Yochan13
Summary: The Razal Effect comes to a close as the final story in the trilogy begins. Kir joins them as she gets her first starter and begins her journey with them. Unseen forces guide the group as old foes join new ones. R&R Please.
1. Begining a Hoenn New Journey

"Seriously dude, how are you still the last to be ready? You were up a few hours before any of us." Raz stared at his best friend Zion's door while waiting for the boy to finish getting ready. He remembered how this was the same as last time, only his clothes were different. He still had his old black pants and boots, but now he had a silver hooded T-shirt with a gold pokeball symbol on the chest and silver fingerless gloves.

"I'll just be a few more minutes." Zion was on the other side of the door looking at his clothes. He had finally settled on some blue swim trunks that were long enough he could wear them normally. He also had on a dark blue shirt under a light blue button-up shirt that he had tore all the buttons off of. His goggles were in their usual spot holding his hair up. He looked almost the same as usual, except when he looked at his feet and saw his new shoes that he was gonna wear. His sandals were so worn out, his mother refused to let him take them. His eyes still watered as he still packed them.

"I'm going downstairs then. Hurry so you can eat before we go." Raz turned and went down the stairs to the kitchen where everyone else was, except Rayne and Zion. She was on her way from Pewter so they could leave quicker since the boat they were taking was leaving Pallet Town. Nami had said they had no need to worry, it would wait for them. Raz figured it was really just one of hers that she would have take them. He sighed and sat next to his wife. Kira smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Ready hun?" He smiled at her as he nodded. He saw that her new outfit was still the carbon-copy of his in color. She was wearing a gold T-shirt with a silver pokeball symbol on the stomach. She also had on gold shorts under a silver and black striped shirt and her old black boots. Her hair-clip was in it's spot holding the hair off the right side of her face. They kissed tenderly, but stopped as a giggle started from their other side. They looked and saw their daughter Kir on Gardevoir's lap.

"You think it's funny when we kiss little girl?" The child giggled again and shook her head, making her green pigtails whirl and smack her in the face.

"I like it when you and mommy kiss. It's sweet." She began fidgeting with her dress as she answered, almost like she was embarrassed by the question. She looked down at the new dress and smiled a little. Nami had had it made for her with her choice of colors and everything. It was really a normal dress that went to her knees. It was white with black stripes down the sides. She also had some black pants on under it with white shoes. Her hands and arms were also covered as she wore a pair of white elbow length gloves with a black stripe down the back. Gardevoir sighed and grabbed Kir's hands.

_"Stop being so nervous. You'll do fantastic. Have you decided which one you want?" _The attempted distraction worked as the girl thought for a second and nodded.

"Yep, I know exactly which one I want." The group stared at her for a second before she shook her head. "It's gonna be a surprise."

Sara sighed and leaned back against the bar. Ken just laughed as he looked out the window. This always confused Raz about his blind friend. He had traded his tan cloak, pants, and shoes for black ones. His shirt and eye-cloth were still a lavender color. He had hit Zion for calling it purple one day, so everyone called it lavender to keep from the same fate. Only Sara still called it purple just to annoy him, but she knew he wouldn't hit a girl, he was too noble to. She had changed her clothes completely, losing the jogging suit. Now she was wearing black shorts with an orange T-shirt with the sleeves cut off. Her black boots were the only thing she kept.

"Rayne is here." Ken turned and listened as the door opened and his sister came in. Almost instantly, everyone gasped in shock. She was wearing a white sleeveless shirt and white shoes. She also had on blue jeans and looked pretty normal. Her hair was what made everyone gasp. The last time they had seen her the week before, her hair was down to the middle of her back in a ponytail. Now it was cut into a punker style, barely touching the top of her ears. It was also spiked up and back.

"What?" Her temperament was almost angry until she saw Ken's confused look. She put an arm over her brother's shoulder before explaining. "I wanted something different. I like it." The others shrugged and went back to their own little conversations while ken felt her head and laughed.

"It works on you." She hugged him before turning to the sound of something falling down the stairs. Everyone turned and saw Zion at the bottom, still pointing at his girlfriend's head with his eyes wide in shock.

"What happened to your hair?! It looks like something attacked you!" The boy quieted when he saw how angry his comment made her. With fear for his life, he ran as she chased him back up the stairs.

"Leave it to Zi to do something stupid. You'd think he would have learned by now." Raz sighed and shook his head. Kir and Gardevoir just laughed at their friend as the pair ran back down and out the doors.

"Sorry!" Rayne finally caught him halfway down the yard and almost started on him. She had her fist raised but didn't bring it down. She sighed and got off of her boyfriend.

"No your not." He could see her pouting lip as she sat there next to him. Instantly, his heart dropped.

"I am. I never meant to hurt your feelings. You know me better then that. If thats the hair you like, then I'm just gonna have to get you to like your old hair better and grow it back." She stared at his comment and began laughing as a look of confidence crossed Zion's face. He really would try to get her to grow it back.

"Don't count on it." He shrugged and hugged her while they went back to the house. Raz and the others were already getting their stuff on their backs. Kir was almost bouncing with anxiousness at getting her own Pokemon partner and competing. She had been practicing with Raz since he and Kira had returned the week before. The thought made her remember their last practice match.

--

"Alright, time for our last practice with my team. Next time, it'll be your first partner against me. Let's go." Raz watched as Kir nodded and threw the ball up, releasing his Houndoom, Grim. She had a fondness for the dog as they often played together.

"I'm ready daddy." Her confidence radiated as her adoptive father tossed his ball up and released Bellossom. She almost giggled as her partner had the advantage.

"I wouldn't be so overconfident. Sweet Scent." The Grass poke started dancing and releasing a red powder that swirled around the field. As soon as Grim caught a sniff, he started to wobble and walk toward the opponent.

"No Grim! Use Flamethrower!" The poke didn't listen as he got to the foe and nudged her with his nose, making her giggle as she pet his head.

"Practice over. That should be something you remember. If a Grass type, goes first and gets Sweet Scent off, your gonna have a hard time coming out of it. Grim can't resist the urge to make her happy so the scent continues." As soon as he finished, the little girl recalled her partner. He did the same and they went inside to get ready to leave the next day.

"I'll make sure to not forget everything. I'm gonna be the best one day, just like you." She hugged onto Raz as he smiled. She did have the talent to be great, he could see that, but at what was still up in the air.

--

"You ready?" Raz looked down at Kir as the group left the house. She looked up to see everyone looking down at her. She let a smile cross her face as she nodded. They walked down to the main road and headed for the ocean near the city. They could see a massive ship already there, and they knew this time, they didn't have to worry about sneak attacks or anything. This time, they could enjoy themselves.

"Let's go win some badges then." They started running toward the ship. Gardevoir scooped up Kir and the pair dashed along with the others as they felt the pure excitement this trip was already full of.

--

"Welcome to the Hoenn region. Our stop will be in 10 minutes at Petalburg City." Raz finished getting everything together as the announcement ended. The others were still finishing breakfast with most of the other passengers.

"What is this feeling of dread? We beat Ian and Team Rocket. Somethings wrong, but what? Maybe I'm just paranoid from having so many run-ins with them. This trip will be different. We will have fun, for Kir's sake." He sat on his bed as the thoughts came out. He didn't even notice that he wasn't alone anymore. Kira sat down next to him and put her arm over his shoulder.

"It will be fun this time. No more worries about Rocket or the past." He smiled and kissed her before nodding.

"Whatever you say boss." They both laughed as the ship announced they were almost to their destination. "Time to have fun and not worry."

--

--

A/N: Hope this is a good begining. I'm going to do this story at a much more leisurely pace since I think the last one wasn't as good as it should have been. So as the group heads to get Kir her first Pokemon, they begin questioning. Who will be challenging the gyms and whose doing contests? Which will Kir decide? And whats the new way to challenge the gyms? Find out some of this next time. See ya later.


	2. In Soviet Russia, Slaking Beat You

"So this is Hoenn, huh? Where are we supposed to go for Kir to register and get her starter at?" Sara leaned back in her seat. They had decided to stop at a cafe for some drinks and food to try from the new region. Raz looked at them as every face, except Kir and Gardevoir, looked at him.

"A, staring like that is a little creepy. B, Oak said we could just call from the center here and take care of it. When we're done, that's where we'll go." As soon as he said it, Kir started eating a piece of dessert she had faster. Everyone else knew the feeling of getting ready for your first Pokemon. Only Kira hadn't gotten a starter the normal way, but she still remembered her joy of getting her Ralts that became Gallade.

"Done! Can we get it now?" The little girl stared at her adoptive father with her eyes wide and pleading. He couldn't resist any request from her when she did this.

"Sure. You guys stay here and finish. We'll only be a few minutes." He stood and picked Kir up before they went to the Poke-Center that was across the street. The others looked at each other, all thinking about what she would pick.

--

"He'll be sent over right away. Along with his ball will be 5 extra pokeballs and your Poke-Dex. Congratulations on being the youngest trainer ever." The screen went blank as the call ended. Instantly, a tray appeared next to the phone with 6 pokeballs and a Poke-Dex on it. Raz was still impressed by the advancements Nami has made ion the ability to teleport things.

"My first Pokemon." Kir seemed awestruck as she picked up the ball that was separated from the empty ones. Raz smiled while putting the other balls into her backpack, along with her dex.

"Ready to show the others?" He watched as her face lit with excitement of seeing her starter with the others. She hopped down and started for the door. Raz was behind her instantly as they walked out. Everyone was still in their seats and were talking to each other. Ken turned as soon as he heard the door to the center close, instantly stopping the talking. The pair crossed back over carefully and sat back where they had been.

"Did you take care of everything?" Kira looked at Kir as she stared down at her pokeball. "So, who did she pick?"

"Why not see for yourself?" Raz looked at the girl who nodded and pushed the button, releasing a beam of light. It landed in the middle of the table as the light faded. When the light went completely away, the others stared at what was now in the center of their lunch table. Kir was hopping as she looked at her partner.

"Mudkip." The poke spoke his name while looking around at the people around him. Once he saw Kir though, he jumped and grabbed her. The others stared as he nudged her and continued croaking his name. Raz was the only one not watching them, but was instead staring at Zion, who was starting to twitch slightly.

"Don't do it Zi. I will hurt you." The others turned to see what was going on. They saw Zion still twitching, but only harder now. He gulped before looking at the girl with her Pokemon.

"I won't. So, do you like Mudkip?" She nodded happily and hugged her partner.

"Yep. I've always liked Mudkips, so I knew who I would pick as soon as I heard the choices."

"You know, in Soviet Russia-" Before he could finish, 3 fist came down and knocked Zion out almost instantly. Raz, Rayne, and Sara looked at the boy before sitting back down and continuing their meals. Kir only looked at them oddly while Mudkip did the same.

"Here." Without looking, Raz reached into his pocket and set a ball down in front of Kir. She knew whose it was from playing together during the month that Raz and Kira were gone. It was the pokeball of Princess, a Vulpix Raz had caught for the Silver Conference. "I know how much you like her so, she's yours. I've been wanting to train Tyranitar some anyways."

"For real?" She looked at her parent as he smiled and nodded. Instantly, she jumped from her chair and wrapped her arms around his neck in a strong hug. "Your the bestest daddy ever!" The others held their laughter back while Gardevoir helped pull the girl off while Raz tried to get air back into himself.

_"She's so full of joy. It's quite pleasant to be around." _The Psychic let out a joyful sigh while they all watched Kir with her 2 partners.

"Alright then, time to check out something. I've heard the leader here is some big name called Norman. I wanna check it out because his gym is actually number 5 on the list. Must be a tough guy." Raz stood with the others. Kir recalled her partners and walked behind them, holding Gardevoir's hand. It wasn't long before they were in front of a large building with people gathered all around the front.

"Looks like you were right about him being a big name." Sara sighed as they ignored the people with cameras on them while they entered. Ken laughed every so often as the sight of Kira and Raz's faces revealed who the group was. They continued in until they were in a wide arena area. The seats were filled while they saw a man in the center of the place, staring straight at them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as I have told you. The famed Kanto hero and Johto Silver Conference winner has arrived!" The applause was almost deafening as the group entered. Sara stayed back with Ken at the entrance. He was holding his hands to his ears as the crowd got louder when the group was visible. The others backed off as Raz stepped up to Norman and extended his hand.

"I've heard the leader here always has a media circus around him. Guess it was true." The older man laughed as he shook the challengers hand.

"It's not everyday a hero comes to challenge me. I must ask though, will it be a traditional battle or the special match?" The question threw the group. None of them had heard of such an event style. The looks of confusion made the gym leader nod before he explained. "Since your new to the region, I can understand if you don't know. The gyms here have recently added a new style to the way to win badges. Their called the special match that can be almost anything that the gym leader chooses. You won't know what the match is until you decide on it, and they can be changed for multiple challengers."

"In that case, let's try it. Should be fun." The crowd grew silent, except for Ken who was loudly thanking Arceus for the quiet. Raz and Norman got into their spots while the arena started filling with weights from holes that raised them up. Some were simple and human sized, but others were the size of tanks.

"My special match is a lifting match. No Psychic Pokemon are allowed to do it. The weights must be physically lifted. Go Slaking!" The Pokemon he released was laying on his side when the light faded. He yawned before staring at the opponent, waiting.

"I got a big boy of my own. Let's do it Tyranitar!" The poke roared as he came out. He glared at the foe and waited for orders.

"Nice pick. Alright then, Slaking, lift the 500 pound weight." Without moving, the Pokemon lifted the weight easily with one hand before dropping it back to the ground. The crowd was still silent while Raz looked at the weights.

"Tyranitar, try to lift the 700 pound weight over there." The Dark poke walked to the weight and just as easily lifted it before dropping it back down. Slaking glared before actually standing up. He walked over to a pair that were marked 1 ton each. The giant picked one up with a little bit more effort then he thought he would need, but still got it over his head.

"That's why no one has beaten me at this. Only a Slaking can lift that much." Tyranitar snarled before going to the other ton weight and picking it up. It took more then half his energy, but he picked his boulder over his head as well, causing the silence to go away as the crowd cheered the poke on.

"Allow my Tyranitar to be the first then." Norman stared in disbelief. His partner was just as stunned, but got over it quickly. Instantly after getting over the amazement, he picked up the largest weight in the room. It was marked 2.5 tons. The giant strained and grunted, but after a short bit, got the weight up over his head. Sweat was pouring down his head as he laid back down after setting the weight down.

"This is it. If your Pokemon can lift that weight, then you will have earned the badge." The leader had a confident look on his face. Tyranitar roared before grabbing the weight and using everything he had. After putting his all into it, the poke managed to raise the giant weight a foot off the ground. Once he got it to that point though, he dropped it and fell over. The crowd was completely silent as they watched Raz recall his partner.

"You did better then anyone expected buddy. We'll get them next time." He walked over and shook Norman's hand again before turning and leaving with the rest of the group. They were all quiet as they watched him. He didn't speak again until that night after him and Kira got Kir into bed. The little girl was in her typical spot with Gardevoir with her and Sara in her bed next to them. The trio had gotten pretty close in the past weeks and it seemed to still be a strong bond. Everyone was asleep when he spoke. Only Kira heard him as he held her close to him in their bed.

"You think Tyranitar could be strong enough to beat him when we come back? I know we'll be stronger when we come back here, but that Slaking is amazing." she looked up at him before nudging into his chest. He always smiled when she did this since the metal part of her face would clang slightly against the metal on his chest. She smiled and laughed a little, as she always did when it happened.

"I think he can. You can train any Pokemon to do well, I know that for certain." They smiled as sleep took them. Across the street from their room, 2 sets of eyes stared on. The pair looked at each other before nodding and pulling out cell-phones and dialing quickly.

"It's them, shall we maintain visual?" They looked to each other as they spoke simultaneously and hung up their phones.

"Aqua said to just watch them for now. How about Magma?"

"Same. Guess we just wait for the orders from the new boss. That kid is a little eccentric though."

"Eh, he did figure out that Aqua and Magma were great when together. I just wish he didn't make us call him Lord Ian."

"Oh well. Might as well get some sleep. They won't be going anywhere tonight. We still need a way to avoid that Psychic tomorrow." They both yawned before turning, but instantly pulled out their pokeballs as a shadow appeared.

"I'll take care of that problem." The pair disappeared instantly while the shadow walked back into the alley. It turned and looked across at the groups window before taking off into the air. A purple streak came out from behind him as he flew into the distance. "I should tell the others about this as soon as I get back." The hood of a black cloak fell back as he spoke aloud to no one. Mewtwo smiled before speeding up and heading into the distance.

--

--

A/N: Wow. Let's look at everything that's happened. Kir got Mudkip as her starter, Raz lost his first gym match in the region, Aqua and Magma are together under Ian, and the legends are involved somehow. Should be fun when things het up, but thats not exactly current news. The group begin their journey to go to the first gym on the list, but a forrest is in their way first. How will thing go as Kir trains and tries to catch ssome new Pokemon? Gotta wait and find out. See ya.


	3. The Shocking Cake Thief

"What's she doing?" Rayne sat next to Zion as the others were doing their own things. They had decided to stop for a bit in the forest before continuing to Rustboro. Omnivee was dashing back and forth at a speed they never knew she could run. They watched as she went from tree to tree and was gathering the berries from them into a bowl in the center of the clearing.

"I'm not really sure, but I ain't about to stop her." Zion sighed but continued watching. Sara and Ken were behind them, sitting on a log with Raz and Kira. They had noticed and the 3 with sight watched while Ken turned and listened to her feet hitting the ground.

"What's she doing?" Kira looked at Raz who just shrugged and continued watching while also listening to Kir with her partners. She had gone in to try and find some Pokemon to catch but was sure to stay within earshot of the group. He could hear her now as she was next to a stream letting Mudkip swim.

The scene with Omnivee changed suddenly as she grabbed her bowl and ran straight for Zi. Just before colliding with him, she jumped over and ran into his open backpack. The pack shook as she did what she was doing, and everyone turned to watch. It didn't take her long to come back out with a cake pan and run back to the center of the clearing, where she gathered some stones and sticks before starting a fire with ember. As soon as she put the pan into the fire, everyone understood.

"Berry cake. I haven't made that since I was little." Memories of his childhood filled Zion while the smell of berries and bread filled the forest. Kir came back into the clearing with Mudkip at the smell. They both sat next to Omnivee in the center while watching it bake. The fox was almost purring at her food.

"You make good smelling food Omni." The little girl began scratching the cook behind the ear, making her even happier. When the cake finished, she carefully pulled it out since the fire couldn't burn her, but it would anyone near. She cut off 2 pieces and gave them to Kir and Mudkip, then went to a piece she claimed, which was actually the rest of it. Zi quickly ran over before she could.

"Aren't you forgetting about me partner? I did introduce you to cake." The fox stared at her partner before growling.

_"You also kept me in that blasted ball of illusion. It isn't fun to be in an imaginary place with imaginary people. No cake for you." _She just about went back to it before Zion spoke again.

"You told me you like it in there. I can't be held responsible for you lying to me."

_"Maybe not, but I'm gonna try to anyways."_

"That's not fair."

While the pair went back and forth, no one noticed that there was an extra body in the clearing. Slowly, a tiny yellow body crept toward what he had smelled. His stomach was rolling as he got closer to a tiny human next to it, but she wasn't paying any attention to him. He silently and slowly went around her and her partner. He looked up and saw a pair arguing, but not even looking in his direction. He quietly got to his goal and started eating. It was delicious and he started eating faster, not noticing that he was now being watched. Gardevoir Walked over and sat next to Kir and Mudkip while looking at the Pichu eating the cake.

_"You know, it's wrong to eat what doesn't belong to you." _The mouse coughed a little before turning to see the Psychic poke looking at him. The start made his cheek spark, causing him to shock himself. Now, everyone looked at the mouse as he shook off his own electricity. Zion and Omnivee stared back and forth from the almost empty cake pan to the mouse. Moving quickly, the lunged for him.

"Isn't he so cute." Kir picked the mouse up and hugged on him while the pair that had jumped for him collided and knocked each other out. Everyone laughed as their hard heads lumped from the impact and their eyes rolled around.

"Be careful Kir. Wild Pokemon don't often like to be held at all."

"Don't worry." She looked at the mouse in her hands as he tried to spark, but kept only shocking himself. She pet him each time before he could shake off the electricity and try again. It was only after a few minutes that he stopped and let her pet continuously. She even handed him some of her cake to ease his tension. After she set him down, he ran back into the forest quickly.

"You did great. I knew you would." Kira walked over and picked the little girl up. Mudkip quickly jumped up into his trainers arms while she was carried to the fallen tree that the others were sitting on.

"I knew she would also, I just thought she would want to know that not all Pokemon enjoy being picked up like that. He did try to shock her." Raz had a smile while the girls sighed.

"True, but everyone knows that Pichus can't control their electricity enough to be dangerous." Kir had a smug look as she spoke, but let it fade when her hands started tingling at the thought of the shocks. They hadn't hurt, but they did cause her body to tingle with the current.

"You did well then. Anyways, seeing as to how Zion and Omni are out, we should probably set camp here since it'll be sundown soon. I'll be back in a bit with some firewood." Raz quickly got up and strode into the forest. Gardevoir sat where he had just been.

_"He noticed what happened you know." _She looked at her little human sister with an easy smile. The girl nodded before letting a yawn out. _"Just be more careful, ok?" _

"Ok, I'll try." Mudkip also nodded as if to say he would help her. The action caused his partner to hug him before they jumped down. "We should use the light thats left to try and find a wild Pokemon to catch." The pair ran quickly in the direction Raz had just gone, being sure they could hear Kira or Gardevoir if they called. The sun began dropping while everyone waited for the trio to return.

--

"How is it?" Sara watched as the group ate her stew she had made. Both Zi and Omni had ice packs on their heads while eating. Kir was almost squealing with delight while she took each bite while Mudkip ate from her bowl as well. "I'll take that as 2 votes for good."

"It is good. It's better then anything daddy ever made." The others laughed while Raz shrugged and ate a piece of bread. During all their laughing and enjoying the meal, Kir saw Gardevoir turn her head toward the woods. She followed the Psychic's gaze and saw what had startled her poke-sister. Under a bush she could see a black tail that was tiny but visible against the yellow fur as the Pichu from earlier was trying to sneak and get food again.

_"Your friend from earlier is back. I think he likes you."_ No one noticed while the pair watched the tiny Pokemon get closer. _"Wanna try something?"_

"What?" Kir closed her eyes while Gardevoir showed her what she had in mind. The little girl nodded instantly before trying what she had been told. She scooted back quietly while no one was watching. She watched as the Pichu stopped moving as she neared and held her bowl out. The poke backed a little before looking at the human's face and saw her warm smile. His stomach almost drove him forward as it growled for food. He eased forward toward the bowl.

"It's ok. You can eat it. I'm done anyways." The poke nodded happily and started eating the food as quickly as he could. He only ate half of it before he was full and tired. This time, he walked up to Kir and started nudging her softly. She began petting him while he curled in her lap. She bent down slowly so only he could hear her.

"You know, if you joined my team, you could always get nice food like that. What do you think?" The mouse stared at her while weighing the options in his head. It wasn't long before he nodded and hugged onto her. She pulled out an empty pokeball and let him press it to go in. It didn't even shake before the light went out. She picked up the ball and bowl and went back to her spot in the circle. Gardevoir was smiling while the others turned to see her return.

"Thanks sissy." Kir hugged her poke-sister before releasing Pichu for everyone to see. Raz and Ken were the only ones that weren't surprised.

"Sometimes you don't have to beat the Pokemon to get them to join. Your gonna be a great trainer one day." She blushed while Raz complemented her. Everyone laughed softly at her blushing face before they went to turn in for the night.

While they were getting in their sleeping bag, Kir let Princess out with the other 2 so they could fill the full sized bag better and stay warm. Raz watched while leaning against a tree.

_"She will be great one day. I've seen it."_ Gardevoir sat next to her partner while they turned to look at the stars. Her partner sighed eventually and looked at her.

"What about the rest of us? Are we all going to do great?" He watched carefully as his partner sighed.

_"I don't know. I see everyone's paths up until a certain point. Something happens at that point that will affect everyone but her, but I can't see when or where it actually happens."_ she watched as her partner nodded and smiled widely.

"Good. I never did like the ending of a story being ruined for me." She smiled back as they watched the moon rise into the air as a cold wind blew across the field.

--

--

A/N: A new team member for Kir as she gets Pichu. How will her team do in their first battle as they near Rustboro City, and the gym leader Roxanne? Will they pick her special match or will they do their first gym the old fashioned way? Gotta wait and find out. See ya later.


	4. Kir's Fight and Flight

"So this is Rustboro." Kira looked around with a thoughtful look as they walked through the streets. Something about them seemed familiar to her, but she didn't know what since she had never been here. Kir looked at her with worry as they approached the Poke-Center.

"Are you alright mommy?" The older girl looked at her adopted daughter and smiled. She also looked and was glad no one else noticed.

"I'm fine. I just get the feeling a deja vu here." The little girl looked at her in confusion of the word, but shrugged her worry away at the smile. The could see the center and hurried to make sure their Pokemon were ready before they would see who would challenge the leader first.

"We'll be here for a few days, so we can enjoy ourselves pretty easily. By the way Sara, I thought Nami said she would be here." Raz looked back toward the back where Sara was ignoring Ken for annoying her that morning. Her arms were folded in front of her and she was looking away from the boy. Raz had to ask 3 times before she heard him.

"She's supposed to be, but you know her. She's probably already inside and waiting." Just as they walked in, they saw that the guess was right. Balloons and streamers were all over the place with Nami, Spark, and both Oaks there. Gary looked like he was annoyed for being there, but that could have been due to him still not forgiving Raz for destroying his car in the Viridian Gym explosion.

"How do you know her so well?"

"Years of being ignored makes you pay more attention to people." They could all hear the hurt that still hung when Sara remembered those years of her brother being the center of attention while she was all but invisible to them. Nami was thankfully too far to have heard it as she ran up to them.

"It's about time you all got here. We've been waiting all morning." Raz sighed as She grabbed him into a hug as she had every time since he had technically become a member of the Hightide family. It was because of that they had combined both their names for them and Kir. They didn't really belong to the Hightides, so they were the Psychotide family.

"We would have been here sooner, but your son got into an accident." Everyone laughed while Zion and Omnivee sighed and and stared at the floor. The others inside had came in close enough to have heard and even saw the bumps on the pairs heads. "But what's with the decorations, and why are you and Gary here Prof. Oak?"

"I came to take a look at what Kir would pick as her starter. I've not really gotten a good look at some of the Pokemon from this region, so I thought it would be a good chance to look at at least one." At the mention, Kir stepped forward and stopped next to Raz. She reached back and pulled out her 3 balls, releasing them all at the same time.

"I picked Mudkip for my first partner, then daddy gave me Princess and I got Pichu to join my team last night." She was proud of her 3 as they stood and looked at the professor. Only Pichu looked nervous as sparks started every few seconds, but stopped when they were enough to hurt him.

"I'm impressed. I've not heard of many trainers getting even 1 new Pokemon, and you have 2 along with your starter. Mudkip is a very good pick as well since the first gym here is Rock, not to mention that his evolved form is part Ground, which nullifies the Electric weakness. It'll be interesting to see your match and see how you do then." Oak nodded as he approved of the trio before Princess and Pichu were recalled. She left Mudkip to be with her when they drew their number.

_"He's about to do that. Don't be so nervous." _Gardevoir grabbed Kir by the arm and hugged her side as Raz was already busy writing numbers on a piece of paper.

"Anyone got a hat?" Before anyone answered, Zion gave him one of his shoes.

"I'm getting rid of them anyways." Everyone looked down and saw their friend was already in his sandals again. Nami sighed but didn't try to go over with him the fact they would be in hotter areas then normal this time and he needed to wear more protection. It didn't work before for her, so why bother.

"Right, so I've put papers numbered 1 to 5 since the gyms will be challenged by me, Kir, Rayne, Zion, and Sara. Whoever draws first will get the first at each city, unless something happens and they don't want to go first, then they can go last in that city." The other 4 nodded as he waved the shoe around and let them each pick until the last was taken by himself.

"I got 3." Zion handed his number back as he sat down to listen to the others.

"5." Rayne sounded saddened as she sat and leaned against her boyfriend.

"I'm number 4." Sara was the opposite as she was happy not to be early. She sat with the others as Kir stared at her number while Raz looked at his and put it with the others.

"Number 2, so Kir's first." The little girl was almost trembling as she handed the paper back without looking. "If anyone wants to trade, they can. Only once though. I'll only trade mine for number 1 though." Kir shook her head as she looked up to see her father with a questioning look on his face.

"I'm not trading. I have to take whats dealt to me." She smiled as they listened to the others trading quickly. Soon the order was set to be Kir, Raz, Rayne, Zion, and Sara would be last. They got their Pokemon checked quickly with only minor energy loss from having not battled in a few days. After they had lunch, they decided it was time for the gym. Grim and Toxeon were out with Kir as they went. Both nudged her hands to try and comfort her as she was still nervous and trembling.

_"You'll be ok pup. If Raz didn't think you were up to it, he would have made you switch so he could show you how to win." _Grim let out a friendly growl as he spoke. Kir nodded and smiled as he did. Toxeon was still only her name to her though, so she didn't know if the other poke's words were good or not.

"I know. I'll do my best." She pet the dog as they continued into the gym when they arrived. The arena was smaller then she thought it would be with it being a Rock gym. She looked around and saw that a crowd had actually gathered around and were starting to cheer as they entered. Her stomach lurched forward at the sight, making Grim, Toxeon, and Omnivee, who had backed from Zi to check on her, let out a whine when they heard her heart start racing.

The rest of the group went to a bench next to the challenger side of the arena while Raz took Kir to the challenger square on the floor and then went to talk to Roxanne who was standing on the other end. Kir watched as the woman first laughed at him until she saw him walk to the bench and sit.

"So the heroes from Viridian come, and my first challenger is a little girl. I will expect your match to be better then this will be Razal. Your battles are the stuff of legend, so now let's get started. Which shall you face girl, the traditional style of a 2 Pokemon each match, or my special?" She watched as her opponent was still nervous as she spoke.

"T-t-the normal m-match." Her palms were sweaty as she reached back and pulled out her first pokeball while she waited.

"Very well. My Golem should take your 2 easily, and then I can face the true opponent of my desire. Let's do this Golem!" She tossed her ball and her partner came out with a roar. His boulder-like body rolled a bit while he waited.

"Remember to not think about who your facing. Think of it like our sparing matches. Even if you lose, you'll learn something for the next time." Kir looked at her father as he spoke. His words calmed her instantly as she saw the whole battle differently then before.

"Thanks daddy. Let's do our best Princess!" She tossed her ball and released the Vulpix onto the field. She could hear some of the crowd snickering at her pick, but she ignored them. She knew more about her Pokemon then they did.

"What and amateurish move. Golem, use Rollout and end this quickly." The boulder poke pulled his arms and legs in before beginning a roll that spun into the ground before taking off. Kir smiled as she had been expecting this when she heard about Zion facing Flint's Golem.

"Jump onto him and balance yourself!" The fox nimbly leaped up and onto her foe, easily getting balanced while the rolling continued. The crowd began roaring with applause of the move. She was glad they stopped snickering, but she wasn't done yet. "Now use Will'o Wisp."

Her partner growled as she created a blue flame that split into 4 and started spinning around Golem as he continued trying to get his passenger off. They spun quickly before flying into him, creating a nasty burn that began to hurt him when the four spots touched the ground.

"Golem, end the attack. As soon as you can, use Earthquake on that annoying little fox." As soon as the roll ended, Princess leaped and back flipped away from the opponent before he pushed his body parts back out. He immediately started stomping the ground, causing it to shake as the Earthquake started. Kir fell down while her partner tried to maintain her footing without falling. They looked at each other while trying to think back to training.

"Use Confuse Ray!" She had to shout over the rumbling, but was glad when she saw a ball of light that flew from her Vulpix before it started circling Golem quickly. His attack stopped instantly as the ball did it's trick and confused him. He started stumbling around to try and find his opponent, but he only saw himself on the other end of the field. His other self was dancing around, causing him to rub his eyes.

"No Golem! Use Earthquake until the confusion wears off!" Roxanne shouted as loud as she could, but her words were received differently. Golem pulled his parts in and began using Rollout. He rolled as fast as he could, but went in a circle. After a few laps around, he took off at top speed and slammed into his target. His target was a wall though, and the impact knocked him out almost instantly.

"That was great Princess! We just need to get one more!" Kir watched as her partner nodded while panting from the damage Earthquake had caused. She also looked and saw Raz smiling with the others as she had done better then they expected.

"That was a pretty good try, but don't get over confident. Let's show her our power Nosepass!" The Pokemon came out and stared at the still panting fox. "Now show them our power with Rock Tomb!"

Before Kir could react, the opponent poke pulled out boulders that he threw around Princess, trapping her in a tiny circle. She could only watch as the boulders continued until her partner was completely covered around and above. As soon as the last boulder went on, the foe walked over and bumped into the pile, causing them to fall in on themselves.

"Oh no." Kir watched with tears rolling as the boulders fell around and showed her partner on the ground and panting hard. Her eyes were shut, but the breathing was too erratic for her to be asleep. Gardevoir was up and at the girl's side instantly.

_"She's hurt, but the Poke-Center can take care of it. She'll be fine."_ She nodded to her poke-sister before recalling her Vulpix and wiping the tears away. She glared at her opponent now as she pulled out her next ball.

"Let's win this for Princess. Go Mudkip!" The frogish poke came out and stared down the opponent. He was ready as the match started again.

"Use Rock Tomb and end this quickly!" The boulders began flying and quickly surrounded the poke. This time though, Kir wasn't surprised.

"Water Gun the ground and then use Bubble while our in the air!" Just before the last boulder flew to the top of the pile, Mudkip came flying up and out of the tomb with a spray of water from his mouth. As soon as he was clear for it, he launched a barrage of bubbles that exploded as they hit the target dead-on. The impact of each bubble didn't seem to phase the Nosepass much as he shrugged it off.

"You'll have to do better then that to take down my partner. He's had years to toughen up." Roxanne laughed until she saw the smile formed on Kir's face.

"Alright then. I guess we'll just have to get into our A game. Use Water Gun on him Mudkip!" The water poke released a blast of water that hit the waiting opponent, pushing him back a few feet but not doing as much damage as they hopped. "Keep it up!"

The water continued pouring out as they watched the foe walk through it and toward them. The arena was starting to flood from the amount of water and it was soon covered in an inch of it. Nosepass just continued and was soon almost next to Mudkip.

"Just give up before we hurt this Pokemon as bad as the last. This is why kids shouldn't train." The crowd laughed with their gym leader as they continued watching, but everyone stopped when Kir was laughing with them.

"Maybe, but does that mean your the proof that old ladies shouldn't be gym leaders then?" Kira burst out laughing from her seat. The others were also impressed by the come-back. "Let' show her we're still in it to win. Dig!"

Her partner instantly ended the water and dove down and clawed into the dirt. He was quickly underground as the water drained into the hole. Everyone watched while Nosepass walked over to the water-filled hole and looked in. That was just what Kir had wanted.

"Come up now!"

The poke came back out of the hole and leaped over his opponent, kicking him in the back just before landing. The impact caused him to topple over and into the hole. As soon as he was in, he started panicking while trying to stay up. He lodged his head and legs into the sides to stay from going under.

"Now use Water Gun and cover him." Just before her partner could release another torrent of water, Roxanne recalled her partner from his watery fate.

"Enough. You've won the match. Here is your Stone Badge." The leader quickly walked over and handed the girl the badge before turning coldly and walking away. Even the crowd was silent as they exited. Raz and the others were quiet while they walked back to the center to get Kir's Pokemon checked out.

--

"What did I do?" Kir stared at her friends and parents with almost anger as they hadn't said much to her since they got back. She wondered why they were so quiet after she had done her best and won. No one spoke for a minute, until Gardevoir interjected.

_"Tell her what your feeling. It's only hurting her and she did her best to make you proud." _Raz looked at his partner who was almost yelling at him. He sighed before picking Kir up and putting her on his lap.

"When you used that attack and knocked Nosepass into the water, it was a pretty dangerous thing to do. If he hadn't gotten himself pushed against the sides, he would have drowned. We were all relieved until we heard you call for another Water Gun. Your move was great, but it was also one of the most deadly. The entire arena thought you would have killed her Pokemon just to win a badge. I don't know about anyone else, but I just didn't know what to say." They looked around as the others looked at the ground. Kir let tears fall as she leaped down and took off out the door. Raz stood to go after her, but Kira stopped him.

"Let me." He looked at her but nodded and sat back down. She went quickly out and just saw as the front door shut. She ran out and saw Kir running down the road and into the forest. It didn't take her long to catch up with the little girl as she had tired and slowed. She sat against a tree and let the tears flow while Kira came up and sat next to her. She pulled her girl onto her lap while pulling her face against her chest. She didn't say a word until the crying ended a little while later.

"She was right. Little kids shouldn't be trainers."

"That isn't true. You just tried to do your best and made a mistake, that's all." Kira hugged her closer.

"How could I almost kill a Pokemon? I'm lower then Team Rocket." New tears started flowing. Her eyes were almost burning from it all.

"You didn't know that everyone else saw it that way. Your a good trainer and you just need more practice at it. Besides, you couldn't be lower then Rocket. Only one thing was ever lower then them, but it's gone now, so their the lowest." Kir giggled a little as she looked up at her mother's face.

"Did you and the other really think I would have done it though?" Her smile faded as she looked into Kira's eyes.

"No. I knew you wouldn't, but I didn't know what to say after it. I'm sorry we upset you so much." She held her daughter closer while she stood and started back to the center. Kir was fading while they went up the steps. She squeezed one more hug quickly.

"I love you mommy." As soon as she finished, Kir fell asleep. Kira went to the room and laid her down. None of the others were there yet, so she laid with her. She looked at the now peaceful face and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too." She was asleep soon after, still holding her arms around her. They had just became a lot closer then they had ever been before.

--

--

A/N: Kir and Kira have finally reached the mother/daughter bond. Yay! The other battles are coming and Kir will be learning from them. How will they go, and who will pick the special battle? Find out next time. See ya later.


	5. An Oddly Emotional Day

"Dodge to the left, then use Psybeam and finish it!" Raz watched as Gardevoir teleported just before Nosepass could hit. As soon as she reappeared on his left side, she unleashed a blast the slammed the Rock Pokemon into the wall. He was out as he landed on the ground. Roxanne couldn't believe it as she recalled her partner.

"That was amazing. I expected nothing less from the Viridian hero. You've earned this Stone Badge." She handed him the badge before shaking his hand and leaving. The crowd cheered as he held it up. Zion, Rayne, Ken, and Sara joined him on the field before they started out. Kir and Kira had decided to stay out since Kir was uncomfortable near the gym after her match. They were supposed to meet up at the center after the match.

"You know I gotta outdo you now. Me and Omnivee are gonna destroy those rock-heads." Zion and Omni had looks of determination on their face as they envisioned their win. The others laughed at the pair as they walked into the Poke-Center. Raz quickly had Gardevoir checked before they went to change before spending the day with the missing girls.

"I'll catch you guys later then. Oh, here Zi. You said you wanted to borrow Grim for something?" He tossed the pokeball that was marked with a black flame to his best friend. Zi caught it easily and nodded.

"Yep. I'm gonna help that egg I got back in Johto."

"That thing still hasn't hatched? Is it alright?"

"Yeah, it's just still frozen. Ive tried everything to get the ice off, but it wont. I figure since a Pokemon caused it, a Pokemon can get rid of it. Grim has the strongest flame, so he should be able to take care of it." Just as he finished, a loud punch could be heard before he fell to the floor with Rayne standing over him.

"Excuse me! Grim may have a decent flame, but it's nothing compared to Rath's!" She was almost completely red from the anger of hearing Grim being called better.

"True, but not really. Grim has the strongest special flame attacks while Rath has the stronger physical flame attacks. If I used Rath, it would be more likely to break the egg before it thawed." Rayne thought about the words before sighing and helping her boyfriend up. She nodded gloomily before walking toward the roof exit. Zion was about to follow until Raz grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side while Ken and Sara went into their rooms.

"I gotta ask you something. Why are you with her? She hits you constantly and berates you, but you just smile and take it like its nothing. I know it's none of my business, so if you don't wanna talk, it's cool." He watched as his bud thought for a second before answering.

"I love her. I don't care that she's mean a lot. I stay with her for the times that come when she isn't mean. That's when the real her shows, and she's an amazing person."

"I guess love really is blind. Do you think you can at least talk to her about the hitting, because your brain probably can't take many more hits to it." He smiled and nodded before heading toward the roof exit. Raz changed quickly and went back to the lobby.

"Bout time daddy. How did your match go?" Kir leaped into her father's arms as he showed the new badge now in his case.

"You knew I would win. Gardevoir took them both down easily on her own. So, where would my 2 favorite girls like to go? We can do anything you want." Kir was naming stuff off while Kira and Raz held hands and walked out the door. Gardevoir smiled at them all before going back to the room.

--

"You still haven't told me how you do it." Sara was walking backwards down the street with Ken following her. He looked in her direction while putting a hand up to his chin and tapping it with his finger.

"What didn't I tell you? I'm not really obligated to tell you anything as it is, but I wonder what has you puzzled about me." He could hear her heart beat faster and knew she was probably blushing. They enjoyed their game of annoying the other. This time, she picked up a rock and hurled it, but he easily moved his head and started laughing.

"That's what I mean. How do you know where everything is and when to avoid things? It's annoying to try and hit something so dodgey." He laughed before leaning in and poking her nose.

"Tell ya what, let's make a deal. If I let you get one free shot, you have to promise me a favor when I choose it. Deal?" His smile was as cocky as anyones could get. Her annoyance built up and burst over.

"I get a free shot for just a measly favor. Of course it's a deal." Her mind was already forming how to get him until she saw him nod and spread his arms out.

"Alright then. All I ask, and it's not the favor, is that you tell me where your gonna hit me first so I'm prepared. I've never let anyone hit me on purpose before." Her heart almost fell as she watched him. He already seemed more helpless then anything she had ever seen.

"Nose. You ready?" As soon as he nodded, she pulled her arm back. She watched him flinch as he heard the bone push forward. Just before impact, her arm stopped. As soon as his face lifted a little, her pointer finger snapped and she flicked his nose. He couldn't believe what just happened as she giggled at him. "There, I got my shot. Now what is your favor?"

"You really didn't get your shot. A flick really isn't a-"

"I got to pick, and that was it. Now what do you want in return? Just name it."

"So your gonna let me pick anything?"

"Sure, why not. Just name it."

"Alright." He bent in and whispered into her ear quickly before pulling back. Her face was red before he even finished.

"That's not fair. Mine was playful, but yours is just mean."

"You said anything, and that's the only thing you could offer that I would want. You can back out if you want." She sighed before shaking her head.

"No. A deals a deal. I won't pretend to like it though."

"Don't worry, you won't have to. I know you'll enjoy it." He smiled at her as they started back toward the center. Her heart was beating quickly the whole way.

--

"How well do you think you'll do tomorrow?" Zion leaned his head onto Rayne's shoulder while they watched Grim fire his hottest flames at the egg. They saw that the plan was working and the ice was beginning to very slowly melt. She sighed while he played with her hair.

"It won't be hard. If Raz and Kir could do it, I'll have no problem." She leaned against his head while he continued to play with a strand of hair. She could see he was staring off in the distance about something. He was thinking deeply while she watched. Grim was almost half-way through and had stopped to rest for a minute. It took her off guard when Zion came back and started talking.

"Do you love me?" Her eyes were wide as she raised and looked at him. His eyes were almost in tears while he looked at hers, making her eyes water as well. She pulled his face to hers and kissed him tenderly.

"Of course I do. Why would you ask a silly question like that for?" His face didn't lighten at her words or the kiss. She knew he had something important going on in his head.

"It's just that people who love each other are always supposed to be nice and caring toward the other. I wonder sometimes because your always hitting me and stuff." His eyes didn't meet hers while he spoke. She felt tears flow over while he looked at the ground. He was surprised when she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him onto her lap.

"I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I love you so much." He could feel her sobbing as she pressed his head into her chest and wrapped her arms tightly around him. She continued talking, but her crying made it impossible to understand. He just let it go and wrapped his arms around her while trying to calm her. Grim watched in amusement with Omnivee next to him. She just stared at the pair before yawning and laying back down.

_"They need to sort a lot out." _She was looking down at the ground as Grim stood and got ready to begin firing again.

_"As true as that is, They still do well together. They make a good couple." _As soon as he finished, a jet of flame shot at the egg and he went back to work. It was still a good while before they would be leaving the roof with a fully thawed egg.

--

"What happened to them?" Sara ran to the door when Raz pushed it open and she saw Kir and Kira. They were holding onto each other with their eyes open wide and their mouths hanging open. He laughed while helping Sara get them into a bed.

"We went to have lunch, and then we decided to go watch a movie. They said since Kir got to pick that one that I will never speak the name of, I got to pick. I chose that new one, "Dawn of the Poke-Dead". I though it was a great one. They apparently didn't." Sara came close to screaming after hearing the movie's name.

"You took a little child to see a blood-fest horror movie?! Are you an idiot?! She's gonna have nightmares for weeks!" He was surprised she wasn't louder as he sat next to the girls and pulled them apart. Their bodies stayed in their petrified positions while he pulled Kir off. He sighed while changing the girl quickly. It was after she was changed that they started coming back.

"Come on. Everyone knows a little scare wouldn't hurt anyone too badly. I thought you said you were a big enough girl to handle it Kir?" She snapped back and latched onto her father while shaking. He held her close while she started crying. "What happened to the brave little girl?"

"She died to the undead Charizard. He ate her whole and spit her back out." He hugged her closely while pulling the covers down for her to sleep. Kira was back also, but was more herself then their daughter. "No!" As soon as Raz let go, her arms clenched harder around his neck.

"It was just a movie. I'll make sure nothing happens to you. I think a good nights sleep will help you feel better." Her arms were vice-grips on his neck while Kira tried helping to pull Kir off. When she did let go, she just grabbed the other parent without a moment for either to react. Sara watched in amusement as the little girl squeezed whoever she had. It wasn't long before they realized she wasn't gonna let go of them.

"It'll all be ok. How about if your daddy and me lay with you? Will you try and go to sleep then?" Kira felt Kir loosen a little at the thought. She was quiet before nodding but not letting go. They covered her up while staying on top of the covers themselves. The other 2 walked out while letting them be by themselves. It was when they were in the cafeteria that they finally talked to each other.

"So when do you want me to do my end of the bargain?" Sara looked at him while popping a piece of a bread stick in her mouth. He laughed while listening to her heart beat a bit faster.

"Tomorrow night. Remember the second part." She sighed while putting the rest of the stick in her mouth.

"Do I really have to?"

"Yes. You agreed to anything." Her mind went back as she thought about that afternoon. She knew it would have been a good idea to make a few stipulations.

"I know. I just don't like to-" Ken put his hand up and shushed her.

"Don't worry. I promise that you'll enjoy it." She sighed again as she started eating her burger. He just smiled and listened to their friends in the other parts of the center.

--

"You did great today boy." Zion scratched Grim behind the ear before recalling the dog who was exhausted from his fire output. Omnivee yawned while walking beside Rayne who appeared to be deep in thought. Zi caught up to the pair with the now un-iced egg in his hands. "You alright?"

"I guess. I still feel so bad for everything I did without realizing it. Maybe I should go to anger management." She was caught off guard as Zi started laughing. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to him. His other hand quickly moved the egg to his backpack.

"Your fine. I've told you it was nothing. We'll just find a better outlet for your angry energy. Why not try running in the mornings, or swimming? You can always just punch a wall when your upset or annoyed." She sighed while rubbing his back.

They went on and down the stairs quickly. Zion went to put his bag down in the boy's room, but was surprised when he saw Raz, Kir, and Kira laying in one of the beds. Raz was staring at the ceiling while Kir and Kira were quietly asleep. He smirked at his young friend as the boy set the bag down and quickly left.

While he was doing that, Rayne went to put her own bag in the girl's room, but their room was also occupied. She saw Gardevoir sitting on one of the beds, curled up with her face in her arms that were wrapped around her knees. She didn't even look up as she heard the other girl enter. She probably would have been left alone if her face wasn't in a horrible frown. Rayne sat next to her and put an arm on the girl's shoulder.

"Are you alright?" The Pokemon leaned her head onto the human's shoulder while letting a few tears escape. He face stayed unchanged though and she didn't respond. Zi came in with Omnivee after a few minutes and saw the pair on the bed. He quickly sat down on Gardevoir's other side and put his arm on her shoulders.

"What happened?" They heard the sigh in their heads while the poke wiped her eyes.

_"I read his mind. He doesn't see me as anything except a sister."_ Her thoughts were sobs as they both hugged her and let her start crying.

"You mean Gallade?" She nodded while the silent crying continued. Rayne tapped Zi on the shoulder and nodded toward the door.

"Go get Sara. This is a girl thing and I need a little help. I wish Kira was awake." He nodded and left quickly. It wasn't but a few minutes later that the door opened and the pair she had wanted came in. Kira was still rubbing her eyes as they entered. They saw their poke-friend on the bed crying and went straight to her to figure out what was going on. Outside the door, Zion and Ken went toward their room to tell Raz fully about what was up.

"Is she alright?" He was careful not to move after hearing the news so Kir would stay asleep. He had had to lift Kira out with his power when Zi had come in earlier. Their pair nodded while getting into their beds.

"The girls will get it all straightened out and figure out what to do. I'm sure everything will be better in the morning." Zi was out as soon as he finished, leaving the others to wonder about how it was going with the girls.

--

"So thats what has you so upset? Maybe you just misread him?" Kira hugged her poke-sister tightly while trying to comfort her. The other 2 were in thought while she attempted to comfort the other girl. They looked at each other and nodded before picking Gardevoir up and looking her in the eyes. They spoke in unison as they looked into her eyes.

"If he sees ou that way, then we just have to make him see differently. By the time we leave here, he'll see you in a new light." They looked at her confidently, while both her and Kira stared in wonder at the pair. What could they possibly have planned?

--

--

A/N: Finally got this chapter done. I had the first few paragraphs done last week, but then hit a brick wall of writers block. It worked out in the end though as the events of an oddly emotional day happened. A few big things are coming as they spend more time in Rustboro. What favor did Ken ask Sara to do? What are Sara and Rayne's plans for Gardevoir? Will Roxanne win a match? I do't know yet on the last 2, but anyone that guesses the first one right gets a "Get Out of Jail Free" card. See ya later


	6. Date With Disaster

"So you both have a plan?" Kira looked at the pair questioningly as they both frowned.

"Not really. We just realize what needs to be done, kinda." The pairs boost of confidence faded instantly while they sat back down and started thinking hard about the problem. The other 2 girls were also deep in thought , but it wasn't long before their thoughts turned to sleep and they all passed out leaning against each other.

--

"Rath, Flare Blitz him!" Rayne watched as her partner dashed around the arena in a fiery burst. Roxanne watched as the dog flew in quickly and hit her partner with a devastating attack. The heat scorched the rock body as he hit a wall hard. He slid down and wobbled before finally falling over, knocked out.

"Why doesn't it surprise me that your group has beaten me so far? Here's your badge." The gym leader smiled and shook her opponent's hand before turning to leave. Raz ran up to her just before she could make it out while the crowd continued their exit. Almost everyone was gone when Kira walked toward Raz and Roxanne with Kir holding her hand. The little girl was nervous as they came within earshot.

"Ok, go ahead." With a push from her mother, Kir walked slowly to the leader who looked at her with wonder. She bowed her head to avoid the woman's eyes.

"Miss R-r-roxanne, I w-wanted to apologize for w-what happened. I d-didn't understand the real w-way to b-battle." The 3 adults watched as she bowed and wiped her tears away quickly. She didn't look up as the leader smiled and knelt down.

"It's all alright. Just promise you'll be careful about it from now on." The little girl nodded and let a smile cross her face while she bowed again. Roxanne smiled back and then turned and went to the back of her gym.

"That was very good. Now, how about some ice-cream?" At the mention of it, Kir lit up and was almost hopping with happiness. Kira laughed a little while they rejoined the others outside. Gardevoir was looking a lot better then she had the night before. The girls that had seen here only hoped it would stay like that until they could figure a plan out. Sara was the only one in the group that looked jumpy.

"Two more days and then we head to the next city. Whose the next leader?" Raz looked at Sara since she always seemed to know at a moments notice. She didn't even look up as he spoke, nor did she answer the question. Everyone turned to her after a few seconds and found that she was staring at the ground, deep in her own thoughts.

_"Isn't it Brawley? He's a Fighting user, so I should have no problem beating him." _They all nodded while each kept an eye on their friend who now worried them. Only Kir didn't just watch her as she let go of Raz's hand and drifted toward the back where Sara now was. It didn't take but a second to have here hand around her friends and snap her out of her trance-like state.

"Are you alright Sara? Did something bad happen last night?" Her innocent face and the fact that she spoke only loud enough for the pair to hear made it hard to not tell her what had her mind going. She had to think for a second before answering. It wasn't until she saw Ken's ear twitch that she knew he was listening for an answer as well that she knew how to answer.

"Not really bad. I just lost out in a deal and now someone's making me do something I don't want to do. Want to know who it is?" The little girl nodded and watched as Sara smiled before pulling out a whistle and blowing hard into it, making Ken fall over holding his ears. Everyone else turned and saw the girls laughing so hard they almost fell over from it. It was then that Kir leaned in and whispered even quieter in Sara's ear since they knew Ken would only hear buzzing for a few seconds.

"What did Ken ask you to do that you really don't want to do?" Sara smiled and then let the little girl in on the secret. She whispered quickly in her ear.

"I have to wear a dress and he gets to take me on a date. I really hate wearing dresses." The little girl let surprise cross her face before something about what the deal was hit her.

"What about the date part? Do you want to do it?" The color that Sara's face turned was deeper then any red they had ever seen ever before. She looked and saw the others had already turned around and were starting back down the path. Ken was up, but Rayne was guiding him since he still couldn't hear. She knew it wouldn't be but a few more seconds until he would be back to normal. He was getting faster every time she did it.

"I don't know." The girls stood up and walked back to the group while being sure to end their talking because Ken let go of his sister and drifted back to them.

"That wasn't nice." His face was sour as he tried to scold them, but he couldn't maintain it when he heard Kir giggle at him.

"It was your own fault. You should learn not to listen in on other peoples conversations." Sara smiled while Kir giggled a little harder. Ken just sighed and stayed with them while they watched the Poke-Center raise in the distance. It wasn't long before the deal would be done. There was still a lot for Sara to do, and the others had stuff as well, so she knew she might keep what she was gonna do as a secret.

--

Sara walked over to the phone in her room and dialed quickly the only person she could call for advice. It wasn't but a few rings before her mother's face came up on the screen. She had to have just gotten back since she left after Kir's match for some business thing. She could already feel that she was gonna regret this request.

"Hi hunny. What a surprise to have you call." It really was surprising since she still tried to avoid her parents when they were near.

"Yeah, isn't it. Listen, I know we still aren't exactly fixed yet, but I need a huge favor from you." Nami lit up at the request without even hearing it. Her daughter's worries were raising as she told her mother everything. Nami listened as the request finally came after the story of her deal.

"So what I really need is a dress and some advice. I know it would take you too long to get here, so-" She was cut off when she watched her mother disappear quickly from the screen. It wasn't a few seconds before she heard a knock on the door. Her surprise was more then any she had felt as Nami walked in.

"I've got a few designs right here you can try. What? We can teleport pokeballs, what makes you think we can't teleport humans? Now when is your date?" The surprise faded quickly at the mention of her plans.

"Tonight at around 7 or so. I don't know why I'm even in for this. I'm only 13, aren't I a little young to date or anything?"

"You may be young, but just look at how your brother has found someone he cares for so much. He's your age as well. Now let's see how you look in this." Nami held out a beautiful blue dress that matched the color of her hair. When she saw herself in the mirror with it on, she noticed that her eyes seemed different.

"Are my eyes brighter in this thing?" Nami looked and saw that her daughter's eyes popped in color because of their color difference. Her darker blue hair and dress made the light blue in her eyes seem to glow.

"They look perfect, just like you. This dress would really knock him off his feet, if he could see it anyways." The complement caught Sara off guard and broke a few of her walls down. She felt a few tears come up as her mother pulled out a box of make-up and hair stuff. When Nami came back over, she saw the wetness and began to worry. She knelt down and could see the smile just before Sara hugged her for the first time in years.

"I love you mom." They hugged for a bit before Nami pulled away.

"I love you too dear. I'm still so sorry for what we did. I'll make it up somehow, but right now we need to get you ready. It's almost 6 now." They both nodded and got to work. They had litle time for Nami to do everything she wanted. It would be a long hour.

--

"Mudkip, use Water Gun!" The Water poke jumped and released a torrent of water at his target. Kira smiled as she waited for the attack to get closer to Scyther. Just before it could hit, she called to her partner.

"Slash it down the center!" The Bug called out as he brought his scythe arms down and split the water in 2. The attack ended with the water glistening off of Scyther. Raz and Gardevoir clapped as he swung the water off with a quick slice of his hands.

"That looked great mommy. You'll do great in any contest you get into. When is the first contest anyways?" Kir skipped over with Mudkip right behind her. As soon as she sat, he got onto her lap and curled up. Kira joined them after handing her partner a snack.

"I'm not sure, but I'm not too worried about how well I do. Their just fun for me to do." The group sat there with Zion and Rayne near them but not paying any attention. They were deep in their own world as they tried to come up with a plan for Gardevoir. Kir watched around as everyone fell into their own talks the same way. She was the only one who noticed when Ken and Sara walked out of the center and started down the street. Her curiosity peeked when she remembered what her friend had said after the whistle that almost paralyzed her date.

"I've gotta go to the bathroom. Be right back." She was off before anyone could respond. Mudkip was on her head as they ran into the center and grabbed her bag before running back out the front to watch what was going to happen. They were careful not to be seen as they saw the pair in the distance walk into a restaurant. She ducked into some bushes, pulling her partner down into her arms so they wouldn't be noticed. She watched everything through a window.

--

"This still feels a little awkward." Sara watched as Ken politely pulled her chair out for her to sit. She sat and watched as he gracefully sat down quickly across from her.

"Just don't think about it and it won't be so bad. I've heard they have some great food here. How does the menu look?" He laughed as he could still hear her heart beat a little faster as he smiled.

"It looks alright. They've got a lot of fish on here. What are you gonna get?" He laughed when she asked, causing her to look at him oddly.

"I'll be having what you have since I really won't know whats on the menu unless you tell me."

"I could just read it off to you." They both smiled as the idea of a teenager needing to be read the menu to was a funny idea. It was then that Ken frowned and turned his head. Almost at the same moment, the front door to the place smashed down. Right as it hit the ground, a group of bikers came driving in and circling the place, causing most of the people to run toward the exit. Everyone left except for Ken and Sara, who turned back to their menu while ignoring the men.

"Looks like we got us some folks trying to be tough and stand up to us. Let's show em what happens to those that stand up to us boys." The biggest biker stopped after speaking and threw something at the pair. Ken stood quickly and caught it. When he unfolded the burlap sack that held what ever it was, the pair gasped in surprise. The towns Officer Jenny had been beaten horribly, but she was still breathing.

"These jackasses just pissed me off. Let's take care of them so we can get something to eat." Sara stepped in front of Ken and pulled a pokeball out of her purse. She threw it and released Charm with a roar. She released a flame that destroyed a bike just as the rider jumped off. The riders started up and circled the pair while they all threw out balls of their own. In the end, the pair were surrounded by around 7 Voltorb. She released Cyndaquil as well and looked for who to attack first.

"I guess theres no choice." Ken frowned and released a pair of pokeballs as well. One was his trusty Grovyle while the other took everyone, including the unseen witness in the window by surprise. He smiled as his Ninetails waved her silver tails with their blue tips around. He had a alternate colored poke, which was a rare sight for anyone to see.

"Thunder!" The Electric Pokemon all started sparking as they fired powerful blasts toward the group. The fox yawned before firing a Flamethrower that destroyed the attack and went on to take out one of the opponents. Grovyle sped quickly and knocked out another one with Leaf Blade. The numbers were almost even.

"Your the first challenge we've had in years. Too bad we gotta get rid of ya to ensure we stay the baddest of the bad." The leader smiled and pulled out a grenade. The group stared in surprise while Ken listened in disbelief at the object he just heard a pin pull out of. The bikers started to gather and stop around the door. They all recalled their partners while watching their boss pull his arm back. As he tossed, the rider started for the door. Just before they could get out though, it instantly covered itself in mud. The leader cursed as he released the bomb and watched it in the air.

_"What can we do?! We're gonna die!" _Sara hugged onto Ken tightly as her thoughts filled her with panic. It was then she was reminded by her inner voice.

_"Use the power! You and Zion practiced, so use it now!" _She immediately remembered the events in Johto. She released her friend and faced the bomb with her eyes closed. Just before it was almost at them, a pair a flames came out of her back and grabbed it, causing it to explode in her tentacles grasp. She let the shrapnel fall while stretching her extra limbs out. Ken was as surprised as the bikers when he felt the heat cross his body, but it didn't burn.

Sara had practiced and knew how to make the flame only hurt those that were a threat. Only her, Zion, Raz, and Kir knew she could do it since they trained in secret. Kira and Rayne didn't remember enough of the events, and Ken never saw them. Gardevoir knew, but didn't watch them train. She was busy looking through all the data to figure out whose power they had in them.

"Let's take out the trash." Her moves were faster then any persons should have been. The entire group was taken out in less then 3 seconds, and the mud on the door became liquid and fell away. She went back to her group. The Fire Pokemon crowded around her while Grovyle stayed as far away as he could. Ken came behind Ninetails and was looking in her direction. After a few seconds, he pulled her up into a hard hug.

"You are more amazing then I ever knew." She hugged him back without thinking. Her heart was already beating fast as her tentacles whipped around the room. She even felt her date touch one and pet it to feel what it was. She was surprised at how good it felt. She would have to stretch them out more often.

"I guess diner is ruined though." She frowned as Ken pulled away with a smile across his face.

"I never liked fish much anyway. How about a burger?" The laughed before recalling all their partners and heading for the door. As they passed the bush next to it though, Ken stopped and laughed. Sara just watched him while he went to it and pulled a branch back. She started laughing also when she saw Kir hanging upside down with her clothes caught in the branches. She was scowling while Mudkip continued to try and jump up to get her down.

"I guess you could explain the mud that kept those guys from escaping." They helped her out and sat her down. She sighed while pulling the twigs out of her hair.

"I just wanted to make sure they didn't get away. I only followed you to see it go well. I'm sorry." She watched as they smiled. Sara pulled a few sticks that were in her braids out before helping her up.

"You did help us catch those guys. The police and ambulance for Jenny should be here soon though. You know Ken, she did help, and it would be dangerous for us to let her go back by herself." She watched as he already knew what she wanted, and he didn't have any problem with it since she was right about it being too dangerous. They took her with them and got some burgers from a place closer to the center. They talked while she watched them and ate. It wasn't long before both her and Mudkip were asleep in their seat.

"She cares a lot about what happens to you." Ken had his head pointed down as he carried Kir in his arms with Mudkip on top of her. Sara smiled at the little girl as he said it.

"I know. We've been good friends since even before she got her human body. I guess she's like the little sister I never had." They chatted softly the rest of the way. When they got to their rooms, she took the sleeping pair to put in their bed. He bowed politely to her.

"You fulfilled your word. Thanks for the fun evening." Just before he raised up, she quickly kissed him on the cheek.

"We should do it again. Night." She was in her room before he could respond. His face was red as he stood there in the hallway. After a few more minutes, he regained himself and smiled. Just before he entered his room, he turned back to the one that she went through and smiled.

"Again."

--

--

A/N: Finally finished this one. It takes me more time now, but I don't know why. My brother who checks the chapters when I finish says their better though, so eh. I'm still running through ideas for the next on, and a certain legend is about to make an appearance. A cookie to whoever guesses who it is. See ya later.


	7. Water and Fire

"I think it's about to happen!" Zion sat at the table with Rayne next to him. On it was the recently thawed egg. It had begun shaking and woke it's finder up. Omnivee was sitting with her tail waging her tail while waiting for the baby. Everyone else had gone on to the gym. Zion had let Sara go on ahead so he would be with the egg.

"I hope the fact it's been frozen for so long doesn't affect it any. While I would like to see it, I'm gonna step out so you will be the only person it can see to think of as it's parent." She stood and quickly walked out into the hall. Zion smiled at the door until he heard a piece of egg hit the table top.

_"I wonder how powerful it'll be. Should be really strong since it's a legend." _Another piece fell and caused Omnivee to sit very still. She was listening as the egg continued cracking. She knew when it was done because Zion let out a sigh of relief when the baby Suicune spoke.

_"Daddy?"_ He smiled and hugged the pup to him while she licked his face. She knew from his feel that he had taken care of her during the time she was stuck in there.

"Your so cute. My little Suicune. I think we should give you a nickname. How about Glacial?" She looked at him for a second before shaking her head. "Ok, how about Wave?" Again she shook her head.

"_How about Aurora?" _The pair looked down at Omnivee. She shrugged while they both thought for a second about it. After a little bit, Suicune shook her head in approval.

"Aurora it is. Here's some food. Hatching is probably a tiring experience." He set the dog down next to a few pieces of food that he was told baby Pokemon really enjoyed. She yipped happily while eating it all quickly. Rayne quietly came back in and sat next to them. The pup looked at her for a second before going back to her food.

"She's beautiful. You said her names Aurora. You mean like the northern lights?" Zion smiled and looked down at his partner who nodded. Rayne watched and laughed while petting the baby poke. The fur was frosty to touch, but also had a warm glow about it.

"I knew she would be. With her on my team, I am definitely going to take this league. You and Raz are winners, so now I have to take my place in it." Zion had an air of confidence about him. It took everything Rayne had to not give in to the urge to hit him. She was going to keep her word and refrain from hitting him. She knew she needed to find a new outsource for it. She stood with a smile and walked to one of the blank walls. Her fist was invisible until impact, which didn't seem to have any affect other then the audible snap of something in her hand.

"Ow!" She fell to the floor holding her hand tightly. Zion was almost instantly at her side. He pulled her close while looking at her hand.

"You fractured it in 3 places. Give me a second and you'll be good as new. Omnivee, use Water Gun on me." The poke nodded before firing the water at her partner. It stopped before hitting him and started forming a water arm. He pulled Rayne's hand out slowly so it wouldn't hurt and then wrapped his tentacle around it. She watched as a blue light started coming from it, but the pain stopped instantly. She looked from the water around her hand to the person controlling it. He was smiling as the bones mended with his power.

"I had almost forgotten your power. When did you get to be able to do it so easily?" He laughed while the water unwrapped from around her hand and went into his body.

"Me and Sara practiced during the time before Raz and Kira got married. Raz and Kir actually helped us out by giving us targets. We can form 2 tentacles of fire and water, but it begins to hurt if we go for more. Hers do a lot more damage, but mine can do more various things like heal and freeze things." He smiled while helping her back up. Aurora sat and watched them from the floor next to Omnivee.

_"Who's the lady that daddy likes so much?" _The older poke looked at her new team member and thought of a good answer for the question. Only one real thing came to her though.

_"You could think of her as his pick for his mate. They both like each other a lot and always want to help each other. You could think of her as your mommy if he's your daddy. She helped carry __your egg around while it was still frozen." _The little poke was instantly happy at the thought of another parent. She looked at the girl and instantly saw what her friend meant. The pair were leaning on each other and talking. She knew she wanted to get powerful for them. She wanted to protect her family from harm and was determined to find a way.

--

"Wonder how Sara did. She hasn't really battled in a while." Zion looked down as Omnivee and Aurora ran around in the grass in front of the Poke-Center. Rayne was nodding at the same thought. It was while they were like this they heard the sirens. It didn't take them long after to see an ambulance coming up quickly. It came to a halt in front of the center.

"Who got hurt?" Rayne watched as the medics began pulling out a pair of stretchers next to each other. It wasn't until both were out that they saw who it was. Zion followed them quickly when he saw Sara and Roxanne's faces. They had burns around the visible parts of their skin and a few large scratches that were bleeding horribly. They watched as the doors shut to the emergency room. It was shortly after that they saw Raz and the rest come in, panting from the run.

"Are they OK?" Kir was almost to the door when Gardevoir used her power and picked her up to stop her. She struggled briefly before giving up and letting her sister pull her over.

_"I can read their thoughts still. Their fine. They just went a little overboard."_ The others sat down, now relieved. Zion looked at his best friend and waited for some answers.

"They did the special battle. It was a sight to see. These matches might be fun to try more often." Raz took a deep breath and closed his eyes before getting ready to tell the pair what happened.

--

"I'll do the special match." Sara looked at the gym leader with a smile as she was the first to try Roxanne's special match. The leader was also grinning at her challenger.

"Very good. It will be a match with one Pokemon each, and it has to be your biggest one. If you don't have one of a certain size, it will have to be a normal match. Who will you use?" She watched as her opponent threw her own ball out and unleashed a Steelix.

"My biggest would either be Charm or Torkoal. I think Charm has a slight lead, so I'll use her." Sara tossed her ball out and released her oldest partner. The Charizard roared as she stretched her wings out. Her size was bigger then a lot of Charizards the group had seen in the past, but they never really knew why.

"A good pick for speed and power. The rules are simple for my special. You have to ride your partner throughout the match. If you fall off, you lose. This is a bit more dangerous, so I'm gonna offer you the normal match again." The challenger smiled before climbing onto her partners back. They knew how to do stuff like this. They had ridden together for a very long time.

"Whenever your ready. We can do this Charm!" Both Pokemon roared as a buzzer sounded for them to start.

"Iron Tail and send them flying!" Roxanne looked down from her partners head as he raised his massive tail and swung down. The floor was destroyed beneath it, but the target was a few feet to the left from where they had just been standing.

"Charm doesn't really like to be smashed, but heres a nice Flamethrower for trying." The dragon-looking poke breathed out a furious flame that scorched the arena floor and heated the whole place up, but narrowly missed the target. They took of instantly into the air before a counter could be made. They began circling their opponents in wide arcs.

"That was a strong attack, but power isn't everything. Rock Throw!" The steel-snake picked up boulders from the debris of his missed attack and began hurling them at a speed they shouldn't have been able to go. Charm dodged every way she could, but got clipped a few times by the smaller, faster ones. The damage was minimal but was still enough to make them start worrying. Sara was desperately trying to think of a way to get out of the rocks way and hurt their opponents.

_"Use the power. It will help you win."_ She heard the voice but shook her head to it's suggestion. That wouldn't get her an honorable victory. It was only at the thought of fire that she figured out another way that might work.

"Charm, fly in a circle around her while making flames around us. If we can go long enough, it'll heat up the room before you can go for a Flare Blitz. Just try and keep the flames as hot as you can while circling. We need to go quickly because of other things." Her partner nodded and took off with the plan. Sara didn't finish because she could only see this way working. Charm would have refused to it if she had. She knew if the attack took too long, she would probably die from the heat of it.

The circle of fire heated the room quickly as the fire was a bright orange. Sara held onto her partners wing-joints as they circled faster and the fire got hotter. She could already feel the heat burning her skin. Her breathing became erratic and her focus was lost. Charm could feel her easing on the hold of the wings, and decided to end the attack. She came in quickly at the monster, whose partner was laying on his head while trying to suck in more air through the heat. The snake roared and swung his tail. When it hit the super-hot Flare Blitz, the resulting explosion sent both trainers flying off their partners who were knocked back in different directions. They both hit the ground hard enough to form holes. The paramedics quickly loaded the pair while trying to be careful with their broken bodies. They loaded them in their ambulance and took of toward the center as fast as they could go. Raz and the others ran behind them with Raz, Gardevoir, and Kir flying while Kira was in her husbands arms. Ken was running and kept up easily as they approached the location.

--

"They were both pushing it as far as their Pokemon went. Sara's move was far too reckless. She nearly died doing it alone." Raz was fuming as he finished retelling the events. Kir was walking in circles in front of the door, her face streaked with tears of worry. Gardevoir was next to the door to keep the little girl from trying to run in. She had stopped her twice since Raz had started the story. Kira was trying her best to calm Raz and Ken at the same time. She only knew the latter was upset from the frown which had never before crossed his face.

"She always pushes it too far. Remember when she jumped off the mansion roof to prove how brave she was to us? She spent the next few months with a body cast. They never did figure out how she survived or healed so quickly, but I guess we know how she did it now." With the simple thought, he formed a tentacle from the water in a nearby fountain. He picked up the sleeping body of Aurora up off the ground, setting the pup down next to him. Rayne smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder while he put the water back before anyone could see him do it.

"Is everything all right?" Kir walked over to her poke-sister and sat on her lap. Gardevoir instantly started petting the little girl's hair while rocking with her.

_"Their both out of the danger-zone. Their just now finishing the stitches and putting bandages and anti-burn ointment on them." _She could feel everyone ease up and calm. Her sister was still teary as she stayed in her spot. She hugged the human tighter as she started humming something that she had heard from Nami's mind. It was a lullaby that had been useful to get the twins asleep. It worked well as she felt the little girl ease up before she went limp from tiredness of worrying too much. They all smiled as the humming ended.

"Sara is her best friend. I hope this doesn't mess with her too much." Raz helped his partner up so she could take the child to her bed She floated up the stairs quietly and was careful to keep the girl asleep. It was when she set her down on the bed, she realized it.

"You think mommy and daddy won't worry so much about me being worried?" The poke sat down next to the little faker while listening to the thoughts of her friends.

_"They do seem to be a little more relieved with you not looking so worried. It was hard to stay in there with the way they felt with you walking in front of the door like you were. They still worry this will mess with you though."_

"They really don't need to. I know that being a trainer is tough and sometimes dangerous, but I also know it is fun to train with so many friends to become stronger and better." Kir yawned as she was barely holding on. The lullaby had worked on her a little. Now her eyes were closing, but she still fought it. Gardevoir started humming again, which caused the girl to smile and wrap her arm around her sister's arm.

"No.......fair." Her eyes shut as she spoke, and she was out this time for real. Gardevoir continued humming while she also listened to her friends in the lobby. They were still waiting for Joy to come out and tell them about Sara. She could feel the pain that both girls were still feeling, but she still watched over all her friends while also humming to her sister to ease the child's mind. It was probably a combination of it all, that let the Pokemon outside her window able to not only remain undetected, but also read her mind without her knowing. The tiny pink cat-like Pokemon nodded in relief as she understood everything before taking off back toward her home.

_--_

_"The human girls are fine. They just outdid themselves. You get any more of those bad men Number 2?" _Mew smiled as she relayed her message to Arceus while asking Mewtwo about his current activity.

_"You keep calling me that, and I'm gonna blast you." _She could feel the lack of seriousness as he spoke. She knew he wouldn't hurt her, mostly because he would willingly jump off a cliff for her if she asked.

_"You know I'm only teasing love. Whats so bad about being called Number 2?" _She could feel his presence as he sped up to fly beside her.

_"Your nickname is also what they use for a bodily function. I guess if you want it though, I can live with calling you Number 1."_

_"Okay. You win and we'll think of some new nicknames. Maybe we can also finally decorate the baby room." _She smiled as the thoughts of her soon to be born child hung in the air. He just sighed and smiled at her.

_"Yes dear."_ With a laugh from them both, they sped faster while listening to the thoughts of anyone near their protected targets. This was gonna be a long journey.

--

--

A/N: 3 legends appeared in this chapter. That makes it a super legndary chapter! Things are getting interesting as they staill haven't left this place. Questions hang as they get ready for Zion's turn. How badly hurt is Sara and Roxanne? Who really won the match? Why are Mew and Mewtwo a couple?!? Actually the last one is just me tinking they would end up together and she would mellow him out from his hot-headedness. Oh well. See ya later.


	8. Woes of a Battle Past

"Are we allowed to go in and see her yet?" Kir was trying to force herself away from Gardevoir, with little success. The Pokemon was holding her after she had tried more then a few times to walk into the room where both Roxanne and Sara were. They had been resting for well over a week. The nurse was sitting out in her usual spot while waiting for a doctor to let her know if they can go in.

_"Have patience. The doctor is on his way to let us go, but we can only go so many at a time. I've already asked for you and Zi to go first since your such good friends. Ken and Raz will go next with Rayne and Kira going last." _The little girl was finally still in her sister's arms and waited for the news. The others were also silent and waiting. Omnivee and Aurora were the only ones that still made noise as they played and ran around the room.

"You may now enter. Only 2 at a time please. They both took a lot of damage from whatever happened to them." Zion stood and got to the door quickly. Gardevoir had Kir on her shoulders and followed. She watched the Joy behind the desk make no motion to stop her as being an extra person or anything. When they entered, they saw both girls laying on their respective beds and wearing a lot of bandages. The gym leader had her arms almost completely covered along with her sides and left leg. They all 3 smiled as they went between her bed before turning to who they were here for.

As soon as they saw her, they let out a gasp in shock. Sara was covered in most of the same spots, except she also had half her face wrapped up and they could see her hair had been burned down to half the length it had been. Kir's eyes filled instantly with tears, but Zi seemed less emotional about it. Neither noticed Sara raise her hand until she touched the little girl's cheek.

"Don't cry." Her voice was strained and tired. She kept her hand in place and wiped the tears away. They just stayed that way for a little while. Gardevoir set Kir on a chair and went to Roxanne's side.

"How bad is it sis?" Zion was looking at the bandages and wires that were hooked into different monitors. He watched them and quickly figured each one out while waiting for an answer.

"No. I know what you want to do, and your not gonna do it." She watched his face contort into a half angry and half sad state.

"Your delirious from the medicine they got you on. When you get off them and see how you look, you'll change your mind." He had an air of confidence until she laughed dryly. He looked at her oddly while Kir listened to them intently.

"I haven't taken any drugs from them. They give it to us in pills, so I just waited for them to go away before I spit them out. I never have liked taking medicine. You remember when I broke most of my body jumping off the roof? I didn't take the medicine there either, until mom watched and made sure I swallowed." He was now furious at her. His eyes almost glowed with his emotions running through him.

"They give you stuff to help you. Why would you not take it? Why do you not want me to heal you? Have you finally lost your mind?" He was walking in circles around the room, his body glowing a slight blue. Sara just ignored him and turned back to Kir.

"I want you to make me a promise, but I can't tell you yet. Think your powerful enough to take him outside for a minute or 2?" The girls smiled before turning to the still upset Zion. He had his eyes shut, so it was easy for Kir to pick him up and set him outside the door without him noticing. As soon as the door shut, Sara turned to Gardevoir. "Was my thought right?"

_"Yes. He plans on doing it soon, before the others see you. I don't think he would be easy to stop. I think his powers getting to his head." _The Pokemon had a level of disappointment in her voice.

"What can we do?" Kir was looking at the pair with worry about how they made Zion sound.

"He is so pigheaded. He hasn't even seen it and he is horrified. If I was healed, I would kick his-"

_"Child." _She ended quickly after remembering Kir through her anger. _"I think we can just tell him no and he'll stop. Maybe we can distract him. He is one of the most simple-minded people I've ever met." _

"I got an idea!" Kir was almost jumping as it hit her. Gardevoir smiled at it and nodded in approval.

_"It'll work. I just want to ask if your sure about this Sara?" _The pair looked at their friend as she nodded to them. They nodded also. It was a simple plan the child had come up with.

"Why am I outside the room?!" Zi ran in and was staring at the trio that were looking back at him. Kir moved to the foot of the bed and crossed her arms.

"If she doesn't want healed, your not gonna force her." He got more angry and started forming his tentacles. Before he could finish though, the little girl flicked his nose, causing him to lose his control and the water dropped to the ground. He tried again, and she waited before flicking his nose again.

"Will you stop that!" She sat back without much thought to the anger his voice had in it. He tried again, and she flicked his nose again. They kept at it for a few minutes, always ending with her flicking his nose. It drove him crazy enough that the last time she did it, he blew a fuse.

"Fine! See if I care that your uglier then normal!" He ran out of the room in anger. They didn't mean to upset him that much, but he just wouldn't stop. After a short moment, Kir turned and asked Sara the question that was bothering her the whole time.

"What is it that he wanted to heal that you didn't want him to?" She looked up at the girl who automatically reached up to the bandage on her face. Her eyes watered a little at remembering how it looked before they bandaged it. When she had seen it though, it was covered in blood.

"When I landed, a rock was jutting up. Your eyes were closed, so you didn't see it. I landed and it scratched a large gash across my face. Everyone else saw it though and I guess he doesn't like the idea of me letting it scar. I want it to though. I can't explain why though." Gardevoir snickered a little at her words, which got a hard look in return.

"How does he know about it then? He wasn't there. I hope it doesn't look too bad though. Your face was so pretty the other night when you and-" Kir stopped instantly when Sara started tickling her and putting a hand over her mouth before she could get Ken's name out. Gardevoir and Roxanne just looked at them oddly.

"I'm not sure how he found out, but he knows now and will be a pest until I can get the bandage off. As far as it looks though, I won't know until I pull this thing off, but it kinda scares me. Hows that for irony? I can go through fire and even stand up to a machine that is trying to kill us, but the thought of my face being too scarred scares me. I must seem so vain." She looked far more depressed now that she thought of a weakness in herself.

"Everyone has a flaw. Don't let it get you down. Zion is simple. Rayne has anger problems. Mommy is still worried that people will judge her for working for Team Rocket in the past even though she was a slave to them. Ken can't be near high-pitched sounds and I'm short." After she said the last name, Kir stopped and looked at the floor with her eye's shut. After a few minutes, she just shrugged. "Daddy is a little tougher then most. I can't really think of obvious flaws about him."

_"He does have one big one. It's actually a horrible flaw to have. It almost killed him twice."_ Gardevoir sighed as she remembered the explosion from Viridian. She then thought of when they passed it to get to the boat for Johto and then how relieved he was when he heard they didn't have to go back through the town.

"How could Raz have a flaw? He's like the perfect person. He's sweet and caring and tries to help everyone out."

_"And that is the flaw. He cares too much. He used the last of his power to save Kira instead of trying to find another way to save them both. The result is now marked on him forever. When he fought Ian, if not for everyone in the group, he would have been destroyed. He is going to get hurt one day if he doesn't learn some self-preservation." _The Pokemon almost sounded upset when she spoke, like she already saw him getting hurt.

They were all quiet after that for a few minutes. It wasn't long though before Raz came in. He had decided to check since it had been a little while since they had come into the room. He just walked over and sat in a chair between the beds trying to not bother them from their thoughts. The trio on Sara's bed seemed to not realize he was there until he started talking to Roxanne.

"So how bad are you both? It looked horrible from the way I saw it." He looked at the gym leader who laughed but grabbed her side afterward.

"I don't remember much from the impact. I just remember falling before a lot of pain."

"So now that I know your both fine, I've been wanting to ask. Who won the match?" The question caused everyone to turn around and face him quickly. For Kir it was to fast and she fell off the bed. Gardevoir stopped her from slamming into the floor just before she would hit.

"I haven't even thought about it, but we do need to decide. I'll think for a bit and let you know. Too bad you have to wait so long before your odd friend can go for the badge though. They said it'll be at least another week before I can think about going to battle." She looked down at the floor while speaking as the thought of sitting in a hospital room for another week was the saddest thing in the world.

"Not necessarily. I have an idea about that, if you want to hear it." He leaned in and whispered quickly, her face lighting up as he spoke.

--

"This will be a normal match since the leader isn't here. Her champion will be using one of her Pokemon." An official ref stepped up to the spot they always stood on. Zion was facing this person who was to fight him instead of the gym leader, but he couldn't tell who it was. They had a black cloak that covered them entirely with a hood covering the entire face in shadow.

Whoever it was didn't make a sound as they threw the pokeball out and released a roaring Steelix. He still had a few burn marks, but he didn't seem to mind them. Zion smiled and just pointed as Omnivee rushed out past his leg. The ref raised the flags to begin.

"Use Flamethrower!" The fox jumped and released a hard flame at the metal snake, but it was easily avoided and countered with an Iron Tail. The tail smacked the fox hard and sent her rolling. She stood quickly enough to dodge the next strike. Another flame burst out and scorched the tail.

"Sweet, now use Water Gun on him and soak his body!" It was easy to get the opponent covered in water as even if she missed, it would drop on him. He continually tried to hit her with his tail, but Omnivee was too fast for it. His body was dripping with water in a few short minutes.

"Now use Thunder Bolt and finish him!" What happened when she attacked was shocking. (I apologize for the pun, but it had to be done.) As soon as she started charging the electricity, it snapped out and came back at her. Every time she went to use any of it, it would electrocute her with the power of the attack. Everyone watched as she tried multiple times, but always got shocked by her own attack in the end.

She fell down to her knees while the electric coursed through her. As soon as Steelix saw her down, he moved quickly and wrapped his tail around her. He was squeezing her into submission while Zion watched helplessly. Just as she was about to pass out, she released another fire of electricity, but when it hit her, and her body was being electrocuted, it traveled into the snakes tail and made all the water that was covering him make the attack that much greater. They both fell, but she managed to stand somehow.

"Steelix cannot continue. The challenger Zion is the winner." Zion ran out to his partner as soon as the match was called. He got to her just as she passed out. Her eyes were shutting as she fell over into his arms. The last thing she remembered was the tears that ran down her partner's face, and how much they hurt her to see. After that, she was out.

--

--

A/N: Took me a while to get that one. I probably rewrote it 5 times plus the other stuff I work on. I don't know how long it'll take for the next chapter since I've been comishioned to do some other stuff, but it will come as quickly as I can get it done. As always, thank you for reviewing and see ya later.


	9. Loss of the Spark

"HELP!" Zion rushed into the center with his water tentacles out and propelling him faster. Omnivee laid unconscious in his arms as he went to the front desk. The Joy hit a button causing a pair of Chansey to rush out with a stretcher. She put the barely breathing Pokemon onto it and rushed back with the rest while Zion watched his partner with tear filled eyes.

_"How is she?" _Zion watched as his pokeballs popped open and all his partners came out. Zurtle was the one talking as he looked at his friend with worry. Even Aurora was quiet as she watched the others with the same amount of worry.

"They'll take care of her. They have to. Why couldn't I though?" Zion sat down in front of the desk as his partners gathered around to try and comfort their friend. Aurora sat on his lap while Zurtle sat next to him. Frost sat across from him with her legs crossed. Gyarados was laying around the entire group. They stayed that way while the rest of their human friends came in with someone draped in a robe. Raz went and leaped easily over the serpent to check on his best friend. Zi was in his thoughts though, and no one was going to pull him out for the moment. He was thinking hard about what had just happened.

--

"Come on girl, wake up!" Zion was frantic as he shook his barely breathing partner for a reply. The robed figure recalled Steelix before walking over with Raz and the others that were there. Only Kir and Gardevoir were missing as they had stayed behind to be with Sara and Roxanne. They all watched as their friend began pulling the water from the ground to his body. His tentacles formed quickly.

"This should make you good as new." He wrapped the water around his partner and focused all his power to heal. A blue light shined around Omnivee for a few seconds before fading. When released from the healing waters, she was in the same condition as she had entered with. In a fit of panic, Zion picked her up and rushed out using the water to propel him quickly toward the Poke-Center.

--

"Why?" The events replayed in his head. The others sat in the room to wait with him. The robed figure bowed to the others before leaving though. They left the badge with Raz to give Zion when he was more consolable. He just put it in his badge case next to his. They stayed quiet until they saw the red emergency light fade and Nurse Joy come out.

"She should be fine to travel in the morning, but she should refrain from any battles until at least a week has passed. We scanned her based on what all the centers were told by Professor Oak's data. Something must have been misprinted though. He listed her as a tri-type, but our scans only showed her as a duel-type. Whatever it was, she's just a Water and Fire Pokemon. You may enter to see her now, but she's sleeping." The nurse bowed to them before heading to the back to clean up. Zion instantly stood and went with all his partners to check on her. Raz and the others all looked confused about what they had just heard.

"How can a Pokemon lose a type?" Kira leaned her head on her husband's shoulder while trying to think about if Rocket had ever removed a type from a poke. Her memory f them didn't really turn up much more then her time encaged with only Gallade, but that brought up memories of Gardevoir's problem, and that was still not close to being solved.

"I'm gonna go check on Sara and Kir. They will want to know about this. Wanna come with me hun?" Raz stood with his hand holding Kira's. The pair went to the room their friend had been moved to. Roxanne had requested to be alone so she could do some paper work for a new type of match that was a lot less dangerous for the trainer. Ken followed them silently, while Rayne went to be with Zion.

--

"Oh, I hope she's ok." Kir stared at the floor from her spot next to Sara on the bed. Gardevoir was sitting in a corner with her eyes closed and an aura coming off her. She had been in this meditative state before Raz and Kira had entered.

"The nurse said she would be, but I still don't know. I wonder if Oak has ever heard of this. I'm gonna go call him and see if he has any advice. Did you do what you promised yet Sara?" Raz stopped just before he exited to hear the girl's response. He knew when she didn't answer that she still hadn't.

"I'm getting around to it." He sighed before going on out. She just closed her eyes while mumbling under her breath about something. Ken laughed a few times to himself while she continued too low for the others with less sensitive ears to hear. Kira sat down in a chair next to the bed while her mind thought about how many problems had sprung on them all at once. Kir just looked around at everyone in their own little modes which left her out of every loop. Mudkip popped out and nudged her to try and do something.

"Let's go check on Zi and Omni." The little girl jumped down while her partner jumped onto her head. He had her hair trained to the point that his body had matted it down partially. The pair quietly exited the room, and Gardevoir almost instantly came out of her trance. She stretched a bit before siting on the arm of the chair that Kira was in. She looked almost upset but also confused.

"You alright? You were out for a while." Sara saw the Pokemon's face and began to worry. Ken was silent as he tried to hear what was wrong.

_"I'm just having some troubles seeing the future is all. I'm sure it just has to do with a lot of decisions people will be making." _They listened to the strain in her voice, but didn't want to press why she would lye to them about it. She smiled and started back with their talking about what all has happened.

--

"That's an unusual event. I wonder if it has something to do with how she evolved. No Pokemon ever really touch more then the single evolution stone at a time. Your Bellossom and Rayne's Leafeon are fine, so they shouldn't have the same affect happen to them. I'm going to research the scans from Nurse Joy and see if anything comes up. I'll have Nami contact you if I find anything." Oak disappeared from the monitor as Raz hung the phone up. He sat back for a minute while trying to think of what he could do to help Zion with this.

After a few minutes of silent thinking, Raz stood and started back to Sara's room. On the way, he saw Kir and Mudkip standing outside a door. The pair had their ears pressed against it while they listened to whatever was going on inside. Curious about what the pair were up to, he walked up and put his ear to the door as well before speaking to them.

"What are we listening to?" The pair jumped from the surprise, but remained silent. They put their heads back quickly as if they were about to miss something.

"Zion and Rayne are talking about Omnivee. They don't know anyone is listening, so it's getting a little heated." Raz watched her for a second and thought about how he should discourage such behavior. With a sigh, he pressed his head against the door and listened to the sounds as well.

--

"What do you mean by that?" Zion was almost shouting as he stood up to his girlfriend who was just as upset. She stared him down with the force of a Hyper Beam.

"Exactly what I said. You may be part legendary Pokemon, but you are still not powerful enough to use your abilities like that. Your powers drain you. It took a week after you healed me from Ian's attack for you to get back to your normal self. How many times did you try and use your power yesterday? Your trying too hard and now it's affecting you. Just take it easy for a bit. Why is it so hard for you to listen to me?"

The pair were huffing as their tempers flared. Rayne was angry out of concern for how hard Zion was being on himself for not healing Omni, while he was angry out of anger for her saying he had used up too much of his power. Omnivee was laying in the center of a bed with her head covered from the pairs fighting. The other Water poke's were gathered around her, watching carefully. After a few seconds, Zi sat down with his head in his hands.

"I've always had energy. Just ask Raz how wired I was when I got Zurtle. I've never had to watch it, so I'm not used to having to. I wish sometimes I was still the same little kid, but these journeys have changed me. I should be powerful enough to have healed her though. What am I gonna do if she loses another power? What if I still don't have the power?" Rayne sat next to him with her arms wrapping him against her.

"You will do what you can. I'll be there to help you. So will Raz and Kir and Sara and the others. Thats what you all showed me in Kanto. Being part of a team means that you don't have to do everything yourself. I'll always be with you to help. Always remember that." They stayed holding each other for a long while. The Pokemon watched as Omnivee smiled. She knew they were good together. So good that it even heated the room up a little.

--

"I never thought it would happen." Raz looked down at Kir and Mudkip as they left the door they had been listening from. They were almost at the cafeteria when his thoughts hit him.

"What did you think you'd never see daddy?" The pair looked up questioningly, not noticing where they were going until they walked straight into a wall. Raz helped them up quickly and finished his thought.

"I never thought I would see when Zion finally grew-up. He really is a lot more mature then when we started." They thought about it for a few seconds before nodding in agreement. Mudkip had heard from Zi's Water Pokemon all about what he used to be like. While they were in their own thoughts, they heard a blast from outside. Raz picked the pair up and rushed out to see what was happening. They saw something there that made them all gasp in surprise.

--

"So, had any ideas about that problem?" Kira sighed as she looked to Sara and Ken for any more answers to the Gallade problem.

"Have you tried to just tell him you like him?" Ken knew without being able to see their faces that he had said the wrong thing. He could feel all 3 glaring at him.

"You really don't get how love works, do you? You can't just tell someone you like them. Have you ever heard of flirting with them or anything like that?" Sara huffed as she looked away. She was caught off by the response he gave though.

"You mean like pretending to annoy someone just so the focus on you? Like that?" He smiled when Gardevoir and Kira started giggling under their breathes. Sara huffed again without responding. They stayed in the comfort of the silence until Raz and Kir came into the room, out of breath. They were smiling as they sat down on the couch in the room. Each had a pokeball in their hands and everyone noticed that Mudkip was missing.

"What happened to you 2? And where is Mudkip? He was on your head in his usual spot." Kira watched as they smiled while still breathing heavily.

"He's fine. Nurse Joy said she would bring him back here after she healed him." Kira yawned tiredly while holding her ball in her lap. Gardevoir quietly read their minds and laughed a little.

_"You both would be able to do such a thing." _The pair bowed their heads in thanks while staying in their spots. Their breathing was back to normal.

"Are you gonna tell us what happened?" Sara sat up and stretched as she watched them hold the balls out. They pressed the buttons and released at the same time. When the light faded, a pair of Eevee were standing in the room. They jumped up to their respective new partners and hugged on them.

"How did you find 2 Eevee?" Kira moved and sat next to them. The pair jumped down and ran circles around the room. She thought for a second and released Toxeon to play with them. She hadn't gotten to get out as much since they were in the city so much. All 3 got along well and played while Raz cleared his throat to begin how they got them.

"It was really an interesting turn of events. It started when me and Kir heard a blast from an attack."

--

--

A/N: Mwahahaha, cliff hanger! Not really, but I haven't gotten to evil laugh in a long time. Sorry it took so long, but I wasn't quite sure about where I was going with it along with the other work I've been doing. Hopefully I'll get the next part done sooner. Hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving, and as always, thatnks for reviewing. See ya later.


	10. Out of the City, Into the Unkown

"And then we caught the Eevee." Raz sat back, letting Kir's sleeping body fall into his lap. She had fallen asleep when Mudkip was brought back. The Eevee were on the couch with Toxeon and the Water poke. They had also fell asleep during the story.

"That was an incredible story. I can't believe some of that happened. No wonder Kir's so tired." They all looked out and saw that it was later in the day then they expected. Sara sighed as the sun made the sky light in oranges and pinks.

"We'll be heading out tomorrow. I looked at the guide and we need to go back through the forest to get to a boat. It'll take us to Dewford Island where the second gym is. I figure we should get almost through the forest tomorrow and then we'll get on the boat the next day. It should be an easy trip." Raz stood up, making sure to move Kir slowly so she wouldn't wake up, and walked to the window. He watched a pair of children in the distance playing with their Skitty. Kira walked up behind him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Let's go get some rest then. I know you also wanted to do some training tomorrow in the forest." He nodded and the pair walked out of the room. They left their partners on the couch as they were comfortable that way. Gardevoir slipped out after them, but she went down a different hall. Ken listened to their footsteps before he got up to also leave.

"Wait. I was wondering if you would do something for me before you go?" Sara stood up quickly and went to th foot of her bed. He listened to her as she moved her hands quickly around her face. He heard as the bandage dropped, creating a tiny tap that only the most sensitive ears would have heard.

"What are you doing?" He stayed still as she shuffled closer. Before he could figure anything out, she had his hand held tightly in both of hers.

"I'm strong when it comes to most things. I can take pain, and in a weird way, I enjoy it. I can't take some other things though. Please, I need you to tell me your honest opinion. I know your sensitive to sound and touch, so I want you to tell me how this feels." Before another word could pass, his hand was on her face where the bandage had been. He rubbed the sensitive flesh gently while pulling his other hand up to feel the other side. His mind formed her face as he felt the entire scar. She closed her eyes as he continued. He also could feel the blood rush up as she blushed lightly.

"I need some details. What color is your hair, eyes, skin, and lips?" He continued his examination while she stuttered a little before answering.

"Well, my hair is a ocean blue unless I color it to be red. My eyes are also a blue that I've been told compares to a sapphire. My skin is really pale. I never hung out outside to get a tan like my mom or Zion. I guess my lips are just a little darker. I don't use make-up, so I never pay attention to anything like that. Why did you ask?" She could feel him touching her hair with one hand while the other traced her jaw bone.

"When I touch something, I can see it in my head, but only in black and white. Your the first human I've ever seen, so I needed the colors to make the picture perfect." After a few more minutes, he put his arms down and smiled. He could see her face in his head, and now had all the details.

"Well?"

"It looks kinda cute in a way. Look in a mirror. I think you might even laugh about it, you being so tough and all." He laughed as she walked to a mirror that was in the room. When she looked, it made her want to laugh and cry at the same time. On her left cheek, was a scar that covered around half of it with veins going in other directions. Together, they formed a heart shape that was bright pink against her pale skin. Ken was right about one thing. Sara started laughing lightly as she saw her toughened looks become instantly brighter thanks to the pink heart.

"I'm gonna have to dye my hair again. No way will Zion take me seriously now if I don't." She closed her eyes and traced the bottom point of the heart down her cheek and on down to the middle of her neck. While she was doing that, Ken walked up close behind her. He very carefully and quietly put a hand on her shoulder. She didn't jump or even respond other then becoming very still.

"I'm pretty sure Zion doesn't take you seriously at all, and wouldn't if you had a grenade in your hand. He has an odd view of the world, and he mutters in his sleep about flooding it. It's kinda hard to sleep because of it." She was very still before she did what she did next. The fire flowed through her body from his touch. She could feel his breath in her hair. Her reaction went on instinct for what she had actually wanted to do for a while. She was whirled around and had her lips against his before he could even react.

--

"Thank Arceus, we're finally out!" Zion stared at the city on his knees with his arms stretched upward. The others watched him go from that position to hugging a tree that he was next to. It took Raz, Sara, and Rayne to pull him off. After that, they were pretty quiet while going through the forest. The only real talking was coming from Sara and Ken from a little ways behind everyone but Kir, who had trailed back to listen to them.

"Halen or Roth?" Ken listened as they continued their little game. They were far enough behind that no one could hear except for the tiny listener who had trailed just enough behind. Mudkip was also listening from on top of her head.

"Only an idiot or a cop wouldn't pick Roth. Ok, my turn. Vampire or werewolf?" She watched as they slowly became farther from the group as they were walking at a much more leisurely pace.

"Vampire. Who wouldn't pick them?"

"We should probably try and catch up to the rest of them. Even Kir has gone far enough that I can't see her. Come on." As she started running to catch up, her hand wrapped around his and dragged him along. When they finally caught up, Zion turned his head and started laughing a little.

"Looks like my little sister finally has feelings for someone. Aren't they cute?" While he provoked Sara, Raz backed Kira, Rayne, and Gardevoir away. Kir went to Ken and Sara and tried to think of something to keep a brawl from happening. Ken listened and smiled before kneeling down for a second.

"You really shouldn't be mean to your sister Zi. I've, for lack of better terms, seen what she can do. But now you've thrown me into it, so I'm gonna have to take care of it." Everyone watched as he released Xatu from her ball. She scanned the trees around quickly and showed him every detail.

"What could you possibly do to-" Before he could finish, a rock smacked Zion in the back of the head. He turned quickly to see what had done it, but as soon as he did, another one hit him in the same spot. After everyone saw these happen, they watched as Ken smiled and pulled another rock out of his pocket.

"Yeah, I never did learn much in self defense that would go without really hurting you. I had to learn how to fire marbles or rocks at people that just annoy me. Good thing there are so many trees here. They help with ricocheting." Ken released another few pebbles from his hand, all hitting the same spot no matter how Zion turned. Everyone watched in amusement as he even tried hiding behind a rock.

"I give! I'll stop." The onslaught ended as soon as he said it. He rubbed the back of his head while everyone continued walking again.

Kir was now in the very back while Mudkip walked with Omnivee, Toxeon, and Gardevoir. The Pokemon were talking quickly, but not to where the others would hear. The little girl watched them without really realizing how far back she had fallen. She was even behind Ken and Sara, who were still holding hands as she said she was helping "guide" him. Her mind started to wonder as she fell even further behind.

_"Mudkip did great in our gym battle. He responded perfectly, but I wasn't so good with Princess. I should do some training with her and Pichu tonight. Maybe I can find a new partner as well. The next gym will be tougher. Maybe I should help Princess another way." _She reached into her pocket and pulled out a Fire Stone that she had found back at the mansion when Raz and Kira were away. Sara saw her with it that day and told her to keep it.

_"I can't do it unless she wants to. It wouldn't be right otherwise, but what if we can't win without her evolving? Maybe that would show that Roxanne was right about me and that I really shouldn't be a trainer. I wonder if Pichu could even fight in any way. He only shocks himself now." _Her mind continued questioning her abilities as a trainer and her Pokemon. In the process, the sun started dropping as the time passed quickly. She still didn't notice that she was alone. It wasn't until she heard a voice.

_"He- m- plea-" _It sounded as if it was a great distance away, and Kir couldn't make out all the words. She stopped instantly and listened closer as they came again with more clarity. _"Help me pleas-" _

Without really thinking, she started walking off the path toward the voice. It continued to call out as she got closer to a mountain range that was nearby. She continued until it faded slightly, causing her to turn back to where the voice was the loudest.

"Where are you?" Her voice cried out as loud as it could, but there was no change in the voice in her head. She stood still as her ears made her think it was coming from below her. As soon as she realized this, the ground broke beneath her, causing her to fall into a deep dark hole. Her cry called out over the trees as she fell. Raz and the others turned quickly as they heard a cry in the distance.

--

--

A/N: Whoa. Where am I going with this? Hopefully I brought back some of the funny that I felt has been a little missing. As I'm still deciding things for later in the story though, I have hit a problem. I have a few Eevee forms in mind and want everyones help to decide the best one. I have the forms for Raz and Kir's Eevee, but a future Eevee is still undecided. Here are the choices names and types.

Chromeon _(Chrome-eon) _: Steel

Bureon _(Bur-eon)_ : Ground

Kaneon _(Kane-eon)_ : Flying

Normally I would ask for other suggestions, but no one but me knows what Raz and Kir are getting, so these are the only actual options. I thak you for your opinions, and as always, thanks for reviewing. See ya later.


	11. A Ghostly Request

"What was that?" Everyone listened as they heard the cry fade out. They looked at each other in confusion for a second. It was in that second that Mudkip looked around and found something was wrong.

_"Where is she? Why is Kir not here? Where is she, where is she, where is she..." _The little Pokemon started running around the group while repeating his question. Zion listened and looked around only to find nothing.

"Hey guys, where is Kir? Thats what he also wants to know." Everyone looked around then. Raz looked at Gardevoir, but she was frowning as she couldn't find the little girl's thoughts either. They seemed to be hidden or there was the other way, but she didn't believe that one.

"Alright, we go in groups of 2 and go through the forest. Gardevoir, you take Mudkip, Toxeon, and Omnivee and try to sniff her out as well. Me and Kira will go back down the path. Maybe Grim can find her scent." Without another word, he started down the path while releasing Grim from his ball. The dog understood his orders and tried to find the little one's smell. Kira walked beside them, calling out.

"We'll take to the sky and see if we can find anything." Zion released Gyarados. Him and Rayne were on the poke's back instantly as the serpent flew into the sky. Sara released Charm to fly up and also help them look from there.

"Why did we let her fall behind?" Sara sat down on a fallen log and put her face in her hands. Ken didn't know what to say to her, so he sat next to her and let her cry into his shoulder. Her mind began berating her for letting the little girl walk behind them. She cried the whole time, praying nothing bad happened because she wasn't watching her best friend.

--

"Oh my head." Kir reached her hand out from under her body and grabbed her forehead. She notice there was a bandage around it, which brought her back to what had happened. The last thing she remembered was falling into the hole. She looked around and noticed a fire burning next to her and that she was in her sleeping bag.

_"Be careful young one. You hit your head against a rock during the fall, but it only scratched the back of your head. The bandage was to stop the blood from freezing down here." _She looked up then and saw an odd figure looking down at her. It floated as it looked gently at her. Kir could feel a warmth from it. It felt kind of like how it felt to be with Sara and the others.

"Where are we, and who are you?" She shrunk back a little as a gust of cold wind caught her hair. That made her realize how cold it really was. She watched as an arm-like part of the figure went to it's mouth as she giggled.

_"I'm Froslass, and this is my masters grave. She fell down like you did, but she didn't have me to catch her, so her legs broke from the fall. She released me to get our friends out. I came back and stayed with her. She didn't make it for a week. I've never left her side, so because of my being an Ice and Ghost type, it started to become cooler down here. I've called for someone to help me for nearly 50 years now. Your the first to come."_

"What do you need help with? I've been taught by my daddy to always help anyone in need of it." She smiled while also reaching for her bag. She pulled out her Poke-Dex and looked at the description of Froslass. While listening to it, she noticed her sack move while she was completely still in it. A few seconds after it started moving, Princess and Pichu popped their heads out and smiled at her while hugging their trainer.

_"I released them to see if you had one that could create a flame. The Pichu tried to, but only knocked himself out. Your Vulpix took care of it though. You would have probably froze if not for them and your bag. As for me, I need help taking my masters remains to where they belong. She started her journey in Dewford. It's the last thing I promised her before she left me."_ Kir almost started crying at the sadness of the story.

"Of course I'll help you. Me and my group were just heading there as it was. We are supposed to get on a boat tomorrow. Or is it today now? How long was I out?" She looked at each Pokemon as they shrugged.

_"Sorry, but time isn't something I really pay attention to."_ Kir started to get out of the sleeping bag, but stopped when she felt how cold it was. Her body began shivering before she was even a quarter of the way out. It didn't take her long to get her bag and pull out her jacket as well as a pair of pants that were there in case it got to cold for just her dress. She smiled while quickly pulling them on.

"Ok, where is your master's remains?" She crawled out, but still held herself to try and stop shivering. She followed Froslass to a pile of bones. Some were frozen to the ground as they picked them up and put them into her bag. They were thankful the trainers bag was still in good enough shape to hold the bones.

_"Here. I want this to be buried with her. It was my pokeball. She released me from it but I still kept it this entire time. I'll come with you, but I must remain hidden. I don't really want to go through remembering all those memories again. Would you mind if I inhabited a part of your body? It would keep the cold from affecting you."_

"I guess it would be okay. I used to have my sister in my head, so why not." She watched as the Ghost Pokemon faded out. Almost at the same instance, she felt her enter her head. She also felt warmer to the cold air. If she had seen a mirror though, she would have realized something about this that made it a little hard to hide. Her left eye shined in the fire's light in it's usual red way. Her right eye did the same thing, only it was bright blue with a purple pupil.

_"I can use my powers to help you float out of here, so recall your partners and gather your stuff. It shouldn't take us long to get up there and find your family."_ They got to work quickly and had everything put up in a few minutes. After getting everything loaded, they moved the remains bag from their shoulder and put it into Kir's bag to keep it safe. Kir made sure everything was right before she felt Froslass begin making them float. They were at the surface in a few seconds after starting. On the surface, Froslass closed their eyes and started rubbing them.

_"I'm sorry, but I haven't seen the sun or been in any real light for as long as I've been in the hole. I'll be fine in a few minutes."_ As soon as she ended, they heard a gasp followed by quick footsteps. Before they could react, Kira had Kir in her arms, holding her tightly.

"Where were you? We've been looking for you all over this forest." She let a few tears escape her while Raz hugged her as well. They both felt the rush of air as Zion spotted them and descended. He jumped off, trying to be graceful with a midair flip, and landed straight on his face. Rayne and Gyarados sighed while they shook their heads.

"I'm sorry mommy. I heard something and fell down this hole. It took me a little bit to climb out." She felt as they pulled the bandage on her head off and checked her damages. She also felt Froslass sigh in her head.

_"They worry too much."_ They opened their eyes slowly as they looked around. Rayne and Gyarados were trying to bring Zion back to consciousness while Raz and Kira looked at the boy while trying not t laugh.

"We should get going shouldn't we? We need to hurry and get to Dewford." Kir put a big smile across her face while trying to hurry them along. Part of her anxiousness came from the Pokemon in her head. Part of it came from her not wanting them to find that she had a pile of bones in her bag.

"She's right. We should-" Kira stopped as soon as she looked at Kir's face. She stared at the girl in shock. Froslass and Kir tilted their head in wonder.

"What's wrong love?" Raz listened while she went to his ear and whispered only the word eyes. He looked down at Kir, and he too looked shocked. He got over it quickly since Kir didn't seem aware of it. He went into his mind and tried to think of every possible way for her eye to not bother her but it still be that color.

"Right. Anyways, we should get back to the others. Gardevoir got a hold of Sara and Ken. Their gonna meet us where we separated. Get Zion up on Gyarados. You mind taking us all back big buddy?" The giant serpent nodded and lowered as far as he could. Raz recalled Grim and reached Kir up to Rayne to hold while they took off. He pulled Zion up and Kira sat behind him, holding him so they could talk without anyone hearing. It didn't take them long to join the others who were sitting on the tree log.

"Mudkip!" The little blue Pokemon jumped straight into his trainer's arms. She caught him and hugged the poke while he smelled her. His nose turned at something, but he didn't quite know what. Kir realized with Froslass at that moment that they were in trouble. Gardevoir looked at her with a little anger in her stare. Sara looked at the girl's eyes and had the same reaction as Kira and Raz.

_"What do we do? They may attack if you come out of me." _Kir's mind was frantic as she searched for an answer to their problem. She was also trying to figure out how they were discovered so quickly.

_"I have one way. They may not be happy with you if you do it though. I'll just come out and try to explain everything." _Before Froslass could move, the group, except for Zion and Ken, surrounded them. She gulped in fear at them.

_"We have to do whatever you got. Besides, this is kinda fun."_ With an audible sigh, the Ghost nodded and stared out of the eyes at everyone. Kira and Rayne fell first to the ground. Sara was soon after them as well as Gyarados. Raz and Gardevoir held strong for a little bit, but soon, they fell to the ground, but weren't quite asleep from the Hypnosis. Kir knelt down and rubbed her sister's head.

"I know your not happy with me for this, but I had to. I'll see you all at Dewford. I love you." Kir kissed her sister head before stepping around them. She recalled Mudkip and started down the path. After a few steps, she noticed that Ken was walking with her. He smiled and nodded. She also noticed that Sara was on his shoulder.

"She was so worried when you disappeared. Your little trick won't work on me, so you might as well just let me come along. You can also explain what you did to them." Froslass sighed but agreed. Kir was happy that she would also have her best friend along. This was an interesting turn of events, and she still had to get the bones onto a ship without anyone checking her, get them onto Dewford, find the right spot for them, and then bury them. In secret, she also wondered what would happen to Froslass after that. The Pokemon heard the thought, but didn't respond. She too wondered that same thing.

--

"Hey, wake up!" Zion splashed water over the group of sleeping bodies. Raz started moving after a few seconds. It took another half hour for everyone to be up and somewhat awake. Gardevoir frowned as she searched for Ken, Sara, or Kir's minds, but got nothing. This was something she had never encountered.

"Well, we know their going to Dewford. Kir even said they would meet us there. Any chance we can make it to the boat before them?" He looked up and saw the full moon high in the air. He already knew there was no way with Gardevoir's lack of knowledge of this region to teleport. They wouldn't make it until the middle of the next day.

"We can always fly. Me, Rayne and Kira can ride on Gyarados and you can use Articuno. We should be able to make it by the middle of tomorrow." Everyone looked at Zion as he finished with his idea. He knew it was one of those times he said the right thing perfectly and it was a plan that couldn't really fail.

"Let's get to it. Kir is gonna have a lot of questions to answer." The others nodded while the legendary bird called out as she was released.

--

"Here you go." Ken handed the ferry driver their money. They were paying triple the normal fee since they arrived in the middle of the night and needed emergency passage. He picked up Sara as she began to slightly come around. Kir walked close behind them as the got on the boat. She sat on one side with her bag held tightly.

"Ken." Sara sat up slightly and looked around.

"Yes?"

"Two things. First off, get your hand off my ass." She pulled herself off while he fought himself from smiling. She watched as Kir looked at her, but then turned her face.

"Sorry."

"My second thing is, where is everyone?" She watched as Kir smiled a little but didn't speak. Her and Froslass tried to decide exactly how to say what they did and make it sound like they thought it was the right thing to do, which they did.

"Kir is taking the bones of a dead trainer to Dewford to bury them. She panicked when everyone noticed her eye and used the powers of the Froslass that is inside of her so they wouldn't have to tell this story. They know we're going to the island, so we should be able to get the trainers bones buried before they arrive. She might even get to do her gym battle before they arrive." He listened as Kir turned her head to the side and stared at him. Sara was doing the same. "I've got really good hearing."

"Too good." Kir and Froslass sighed, but were thankful for the help. They didn't think they would have made it otherwise. Sara smiled and picked the little girl up onto her lap. That caused her guilt to flow over from her having knocked everyone out.

"I'm sorry. We didn't want the others to attack her, so we just did what we thought was right but we didn't mean to-" Her rambling became incoherent. Tears flowed as she pulled her head into Sara's shirt. The older girl pet her head while being comforting. Ken smiled and hummed the song Gardevoir had used when she was upset about Sara being hurt.

"How do you know that song?" Sara turned Kir into a better position as she started falling asleep. Froslass also felt comfortable with them. They were out before it was halfway done.

"I heard Gardevoir use this to calm her down when you got hurt. I just know it works, but she never said how she learned it." Sara leaned over and kissed him while he began humming again. He smiled and continued as she leaned her head against him. At that moment, they felt closer then they had been before.

"I think I love you." She looked up as he spoke after finishing the lullaby. Her response came without a second thought.

"I think I've loved you for a while now. Get some sleep. We should be there in a few more hours." He smiled and kissed her before tilting his head back to try and find rest. They still had a long night and day ahead of them.

--

--

A/N: I really got into this part, so this chapter wasn't hard to write. I'm still undecided between Chromeon, Kaneon, and Bureon so please tell me you opinion of them and even how you think they should look. I may listen and blend them with the ideas I've got for them. Thanks for reading and reviewing. See ya later.


	12. Day of Reckoning, For a Leader at Least

"Welcome to Dewford. Straight down this road you'll find the Poke-Center and the Gym is near that. Hope you find what you're after." The boat captain retreated into a small shack near the docks. Ken listened as they started down the path. Kir was holding his right hand while Sara was holding her right hand. The sun was up, but only enough for light as the cold morning air was still around.

"Ok, where do we go from here?" The little girl waited as Froslass tried to remember the island. She was thankful her memory hadn't faded too much.

_"The cemetery should be near here. They had finished building the fence for it when we left here before." _The Ghost poke sighed as she thought back to when her and her partner had left. They had managed to go pretty far in the leagues before the accident.

"Alright. Don't worry, it'll all be over in a little bit." Kir almost cried as her friends sadness enveloped them both. They started walking faster so that fewer people would be around when they did it. The graveyard was empty of the living when they got there. A few large trees covered a few spots in shade, and the group decided they would make good markers.

Ken and Sara stayed silent while they watched Kir and Froslass decide where to do it. It took them a little bit, but both saw a smaller tree in the corner that wouldn't attract much attention. They went over and pressed on the ground to find a good spot.

"This should do well. We can mark her name and everything on the bark after we bury her bones. I'll take care of the dirt." With a wave of her hand, a large portion of the ground raised up into the air. Kir held it while Sara pulled the trainer's bag from where it was. She placed Froslass's ball in the bag before placing everything into the hole. Ken was quiet while he listened to the Ghost Pokemon softly crying. When Sara got everything right, Kir set the earth back down, gently.

_"She was such a good friend. Her name was Aleda Curtis. I don't know the years of birth and death though." _The poke's tears came harder as she spoke. Kir put her arms around her to try and be comforting. Sara smiled at her while using her powers to burn into the bark. Froslass read the mark when it was finished, letting a little gasp of surprise at the words.

**Here lays Aleda Curtis  
A good trainer and friend,  
Taken before her time.**

"It's perfect. I'm sure she would have loved it." Kir stepped back and let Froslass weep. Ken and Sara started back toward the gate so that the Pokemon would have plenty of privacy. The little girl started after them, making sure her friend would be okay first. They all met up outside the gate to decide what to do now.

"What should we do now? Zion and the others are on their way, so we can expect to be griped at in a few hours. Zi will probably yell at me." Sara smiled as she thought about if her brother tried to hit her for it. Then it would be fun instead.

""Rayne will probably hit me. A lot of times, she'll hit me." Ken smiled gladly because it was better then if she were to yell at him. He remembered how her voice used to hit a super high-pitch when she was mad. His sensitive ears would probably go def now.

"Mommy and daddy will... actually, I've never been in trouble with them. I wonder what they'll do?" Her mind filled with images of them punishing her by either sending her back home, or by taking her Pokemon away. The mere thought of it sent a shiver down her spine. "I don't wanna lose my friends!" She made a death-grip around Ken's leg.

"I don't think they would go that far. I do wonder though. It's kinda fun not having to be so careful about things. Raz always says for me and Zi to not use our powers unless necessary. He is such a fun killer." She smiled as a new idea hit her. Ken had a smile as he thought the same thing.

"I can see some advantages to this, but we would have to be careful. We don't want them to worry about us. This actually sounds really fun. What do you think? I also need to ask you to let go before my leg's circulation cuts off." He laughed as Kir plopped down. She got up quickly a thought about what they both had said. It did sound fun.

"Can we really get in anymore trouble? I mean, we basically left them without a reason. I say we go for it. Maybe if I get some badges, they won't be able to send me away for being a bad girl." They all nodded in agreement and started for the gym. It was visible in the distance as the sun grew higher into the sky. When they were around a quarter of the way there, Kir stopped when she heard her name being called.

_"Kir, wait! I need to tell you something!"_ Froslass flew quickly up to the trio. They waited for her to catch her breath, not realizing at first that she didn't breathe. _"I want to come with you. You helped me so much. I know Aleda wouldn't want me to waste my life crying after I finally succeeded in her final request. Will you let me be your new partner?"_

"Of course!" The little girl jumped and latched her arms around the Ghost. She would have squeezed the life out of her if not for her being a ghost, and the fact she was really cold after a few seconds. After rummaging in her bag, Kir pulled out a variety of pokeballs. Froslass smiled and pressed a graveball's button. It didn't shake once.

"Cool. You got a really good partner there. It's also a good one for this gym. The leader uses Fighting Pokemon, so she should be able to deal with them pretty well." Sara smiled as they headed back toward the gym again. Kir released Froslass so they could talk some before the match. Ken listened to them while also listening for sounds of their friends. So far, they were safe.

"We can win this!" The little girl jumped up with excitement before sprinting toward the gym. Had her eyes been open, she would have seen that she didn't move any faster then the others. When she did open them, she saw that Froslass had her held up by the arms while moving them forward.

"And she just became more useful then half our friends." Ken laughed as they reached their destination. Kir had crossed her arms and was pouting at her friends.

_"You were about to run into a solid wall. You may be psychic, but that would have only worked if you were, let's say, a bit more like me." _She watched as her new partner sighed and smiled again before she was recalled into her ball. She knew this was already going to be one interesting trip as they all walked into the gym. It was almost pitch-black inside. They watched as when they took a few steps in, the lights flashed on. On the other side, a young man sat with his legs folded and his eyes closed.

"Welcome challengers. I am the gym leader, Brawly." He stood up and walked over to the group. Kir stepped forward, as he walked right past her. "Which of you wish to challenge me?" Ken could hear Kir's heart pump faster in anger.

"Down there." Both teenagers pointed toward the little girl, who was sticking her tongue out at the leader.

"This kid is my opponent? Children aren't trainers."

"For your information, I AM a trainer, and a damn good one at that. I'll sho-OWW!" Kir grabbed the back of her head after it got slapped. Sara looked down at her angrily. The younger girl looked almost shocked at it.

"Little girls don't use those types of words. Apologize to Brawly." She thought about trying to argue that she did it in retaliation for his comments, but when she saw her best friend's face, she didn't.

"I guess I'm sorry for using that word. You started it though." She said the last part under her breath to avoid getting hit again. The leader looked at them oddly but shrugged and went back to where he had been when they entered.

"I'll humor you. This will be a 3 on 3 match. I doubt you would want to do my special match. Not many have managed to beat me at it." Those words combined with the smirk he had drew Kir in like a Skitty to milk.

"I'll show you. I can beat anyone under any rules. What are they and I'll beat you."

"If you insist. It will be a 2 on 4 match where I'll have a pair of Pokemon out at the same time. You will have 3, but you cannot switch or have more then a single one out at a time. Let's begin. Hariyama and Makuhita!" The pair of Fighting Pokemon came out swinging to warm their muscles up. Kir knew that she had just made a mistake from the taunting, but it didn't wave her determination.

"We can do this. Come on Princess!" The Vulpix let little flames whip around her mouth. Ken and Sara quickly sat down on a nearby bench.

"Interesting pick, but ultimately useless. Makuhita, Belly Drum and Hariyama, use Close Combat." The fighters both fell into position. The smaller one started patting his belly, which caused him some pain but was raising his attack power. The bigger one dashed toward his target. She stood still while waiting for a command.

"Jump and use Confuse Ray on the big one! Follow that with a Fire Spin!" She nodded and gracefully leaped over the charging opponent. In the air, she opened her mouth and shot a tiny ball of light at him. It circled the foe multiple times before vanishing. Hariyama started hoping from one leg to the other as his confusion took hold. As soon as she landed, Princess released a wave of circular fire energy that surrounded her opponent. He stumbled around inside the flames, causing more and more damage.

"Snap out of it and use Close Combat! You charge her as well Makuhita!" Both team members raced forward toward the stationary target. She watched as they both approached with their fists flying forward.

"Jump!" In almost the same second as they were within a foot of her, the Fighting Pokemon slammed their fists into each other. Hariyama stood almost instantly, but Makuhita didn't move an inch beyond breathing.

"Your more then you seem young one. Return Makuhita. This match is still far from over though. My Hariyama is a really tough partner. Mach Fist!" Almost as soon as he spoke, the poke slammed into the Vulpix with his fist glowing. She had been a few yards away when the attack was called. She was also, now, knocked out.

"Whoa." Kir stared at her partner for a few seconds before recalling her. It boggled her mind how he had hit her with one shot and defeated her. "We still got 3 to his 1. Let's go Eevee!" The smaller fox-like poke was wagging her tail happily as she came out. She lasted for a few seconds as the Hariyama attacked with another Mach Punch even though it wasn't called.

"Ready to quit little girl? It looks like all your Pokemon are going to fall to the same attack. I could take a quick nap while he handles things. Go on if you want but I'm just trying to be a nice person." Brawly sat down on his side of the field while Kir recalled another poke. Her anger was higher then her worry because of his comments.

"Let's show them what we got Mudkip!" The Water poke was ready as he hit. As soon as his light faded, he leaped to the side of the oncoming attacker. "Water Gun!"

A burst of high pressured water slammed into the opponent. He slammed back into a wall as he tried to find a way to fight back. Brawly watched without a command coming near his mouth. The poke crouched down before leaping high into the air. While above the ring, he started making his fist glow while focusing his power into it. When he released it, he flew straight downward and the attack slammed hard into his foe. Mudkip skited a few times before stopping against a wall. Just like the other partners, he couldn't stand up to the pure power the opponent had.

"No." Kir could feel discouragement cross her entire body as her first partner was recalled. She almost started crying before she heard the opponents laughter. _"So he thinks my sorrow is funny?! I'll show him just how pathetic he is!"_ Anger coursed through her veins as she pulled out her newest partner's ball. She threw it without a word. Brawly continued his laughter as his partner charged toward the faded light. He swung with all his might, but missed the unmoving target.

"You really shouldn't make fun of a trainer. You never know what she'll pull out of her sleeve." Froslass smiled as she circled around the foe. He watched carefully as she giggled a little at his confusion.

_"What shall I do to him? It's your choice partner. Want to give him the same cold shoulder he gave you at first?"_

"That sounds good to me. Show him the power he scoffed at. Ice Beam!" The beam of ultra-cold energy shot at point blank range, instantly freezing Hariyama and everything around him. When the cold fog cleared, both Froslass and her target were in a giant block of ice. Before anyone could respond, she flew out of the ice, leaving a hollow spot where she had been.

"I don't believe it. No one has ever had a Ghost this early in their journey to fight against me. You bluffed the whole time. Here, you've earned the Knuckle Badge. I also offer my apology for picking on you. You've taught me something important." Brawly handed her the badge and also shook her hand.

"So your not gonna pick on trainers anymore?" She felt a sense of satisfaction as they released hands and he started back.

"Nope. I'm gonna ban Ghost Pokemon from my gym. Bye." He was gone after speaking. Froslass picked Kir up to keep her from chasing after him. She flailed in the air for a moment, but gave up after a few seconds.

_"He ain't worth it. You watch what he'll say when you make it big." _The group exited the dark gym and headed for the center. They used the quick heal feature and got all of Kir's partners back on their feet in no time. After that, they went to the dock at a leisurely pace. They saw the captain standing outside the building he had entered before. A new boat was now there with a sign on the back saying Slateport.

"Thats our next place to go. From there we walk north to Mauville for the third gym. Have either of you figured out how to tell the others about what we're doing?" Ken shook his head while Kir reached into her bag and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen.

"We'll leave a note here at the dock. They'll probably come here to see if anyone saw us." Sara took the paper and pen and quickly wrote out a half-page note. She folded it a few times and wrote Raz across the front. After that, she went to the captain and asked him to give the note to a boy with a half-metal face. He looked confused but agreed.

"Time to get more of a lead on them!" Kir jumped up in excitement as they boarded the new boat. It was as empty as the one had been last night. They quickly found an empty room and feel asleep while wondering what was going to actually happen when their friends caught up. That was a bridge they would cross when it came, but until then, they could enjoy the time they had.

--

--

A/N: Things happened! Someone was burried! A battle was won! I really have no energy thanks to a cold that is killing me! hristmas is next wee though so, WOOT! Thats about it. See ya later.


	13. Playing CatchUp

"That took a lot longer then I thought it would." Raz looked up at the sky after recalling his tired Articuno. She had flown him for a little over 13 hours. Zion helped Kira down before he recalled Gyarados.

"I guess the winds weren't with us. That would explain why-CAKE!" Zion rushed by his friends as a funnel cake cart pulled up. His mind was a lot more at ease then the others were. The group split into 3 different directions, Rayne taking Zion by the ear and pulling him after he had a few dozen cakes downed.

"Have you seen a little girl with green hair? She was with a man with a blindfold on and a girl with blue hair." Kira sighed as everyone she asked had the answer of no. She only hoped the others were having better luck then she was.

_"We'll find her. Don't worry. Maybe we should ask around the dock. They probably came by boat." _Gardevoir watched as her friend nodded and started toward the boats. While she followed, she felt something after passing a street. It almost felt like their friends, but there was something else with them. Looking down the street, all she saw was the gates to a graveyard. She just shrugged and went back to following Kir while trying to think of what she had felt.

"Have you seen a little girl with green hair?" The man she asked looked at her oddly before answering. When he saw the metal on her face, he remembered what had happened a few hours earlier.

"I didn't think they were telling the truth. I was told that if someone with a partially metal face came askin, to give them this letter. I thought they said it would be a man, but I don't think I've seen anyone except you like that. Here." The sailor pulled the note out and handed it over. Kira started running back toward where they had landed while Gardevoir got the others to head back.

"What do you think they wrote?" Zion caught up to the running girls quickly. He had seen them running down the road before Gardevoir had gotten in touch with any of them. The pair looked at him and shrugged while pulling up on their run. They watched as Raz and Rayne got there almost at the same time.

"You found something?" Kira handed the note over quickly. Raz read it even faster and handed it back for the others to see. They all had it read in seconds before looking to him for what to do. Gardevoir even listens as his mind goes through everything at a boggling pace.

_"Ok, they didn't really do anything wrong, except for knocking us all out and running away for some unknown reason. We can trust that their alright and the letter even says they've decided to turn this chase into a game of sorts. Why would they do this when they know we are all worried? Maybe Kir is worried we'll make her quit being a trainer. No, she knows we wouldn't do that. I guess we don't have a choice in the matter. Hell, this might liven the trip up a little."_

Without really paying attention, he was walking toward the gym with Gardevoir next to him while the others followed quietly. His mind eased on him as he entered the gym. The leader was sitting in his usual spot to wait for challengers.

"Welcome to my gym. I am Brawly. Who of you wishes top challenge me?" Brawly watched as everyone sat down on a bench while Raz and Gardevoir stepped into the other box where Kir had been a few hours earlier. "You can face me in a normal style with 2 Pokemon each or my special which lets you use 4, 1 at a time, while I have a team out, but I only get the pair. Which do you pick?"

"Special." Without even raising his head to look at the leader, he thought about how fast his partner next to him could take care of a pair of Fighting Pokemon. He did listen as Brawly stood up and stepped over to his box.

"Alright. Oh, and I just put a new rule in. No using any Ghost Pokemon. Hope that won't be a problem. Go Machamp and Hitmontop!" The pair came down and looked ready for a good fight. Raz finally looked up after he thought about the last bit.

"Why would you just now put that rule in? Shouldn't it have been a good one to put in at the beginning?"

"Whats it matter? I never had to fight Ghost Pokemon before she showed up. Darn little brat pulled the wool over my eyes and made me think she was an inexperienced kid. Enough talking about that, let's go!" Brawly looked like the veins in his neck would pop after thinking about the girl again.

"Alright then. Gardevoir, I'm gonna let some of the others get a little practice. Some haven't battled in a good long while. Go Crobat!" The purple bat almost sang as he came out. The opponents smirked as he whizzed around his trainer in affection.

"Let's go! Machamp, Dynamic Punch, Hitmontop, Thunder Punch!" The four armed poke charged with his bottom right hand glowing from the power being put into it. The other one started spinning rapidly at him while his arms started glowing yellow and tiny bolts jumped out and around it. Crobat watched them while listening for what to do.

"Just use a good Whirlwind." Flapping hard as Raz called very easily for the attack, a large burst of wind came from the bat. The first charging foe stopped in his tracks and tried his best to keep his footing. The other started spinning faster as the winds picked him off the ground. The other was soon up with him. "Aerial Ace."

The speed of a Crobat is a marvelous thing. As Golbat, they usually want to get faster and so the extra wings form. If they can create a Whirlwind that flows just right, they can double even that. If they use Aerial Ace while going with the flow that is doubling their speed, then that will also increase it by 50% of the original total. As a math problem, it would be easy to right as (100 * 2) + (100 / 2). When looking at everything in that way, When Crobat used his Ace, he hit Hitmontop 200 times in 5 seconds before the wind stopped. The poke was out after the first 5 hits, but Crobat was moving too fast to know. Machamp and Brawly both stared in amazement at the opponents.

"Return." The gym leader couldn't believe the power of the tiny floating bat. He watched as the poke flew around his partner again while waiting.

"Oak and Gary took really good care of you. I wish I had thought to bring you out more. Your gonna do great in this league. Let's end this so we can try and figure out where the others will be going next. Wing Attack!" The bat flew in with his normal, but still very impressive, speed. The still stunned Machamp didn't have a chance as the glowing wings hit, sending him flying straight back into his trainer.

"Oww. Return." Brawly raised up after his partner was safely back in his ball. He had to pop his back before walking over to hand Raz the badge. He tried to recall a more one sided battle, but none came to mind.

"Thanks. You said a little girl with a Ghost beat you. Did she have a pair of teenagers with her? One should have had a cloth over his eyes." He watched as Brawly's eyes widened in surprise. He couldn't even answer and instead just turned around and walked to the back while muttering something about need therapy.

_"I got the events from his mind. When we go to the center, I'll show everyone." _Gardevoir walked over with Crobat buzzing happily around her. Raz was already walking out. He knew the sooner they saw that it was Kir, the sooner they could stop worrying. It didn't stop him from wondering what her, Ken, and Sara were up to at that moment though.

_"I think Ken has bitten off more then anyone could chew with that pair."_

--

"How about there?" Kir ran across the bridge in Slateport and pointed at another place to eat. Sara looked and dismissed it while pointing to another spot that the little girl turned down. Ken sat on a bench with Xatu out. The bird was patting her trainer's back while he hit his head against a metal bar while the girls continued as they had for almost half an hour.

--

"So she beat him with a Froslass. When did she get one?" Raz and Kira finally smiled at knowing the others were alright. Rayne and Zion started talking quietly to themselves. Gardevoir was the only one that still looked uneasy about something.

_"Why a Ghost? It would be fine if it was a Dark Pokemon, but why a Ghost."_ The poke was almost trembling as she remembered a previous event that none of the others knew about. It happened on the same day she was caught to be given to Raz.

--

_"Come on little Raltsy. Your not afraid of a little Ghost like me are you? Hahaha." _The Haunter watched as the little Psychic Pokemon continued running with everything her tiny legs had. She was looking all around as the voice filled her head.

"_GO AWAY!" _She looked up while shouting for her tormentor to leave her alone. She continued her fearful run while the voice continued to laugh. She tried to teleport, but was unable to get away. Her body was starting to grow far too tired to go on. She had been trying to get away for almost an hour at that point. A log finally did the job of stopping her as she tripped and fell into a pool of mud. Dark clouds released their water as she turned over and stared at the sky. The rain mixed with her tears as she began crying as her tormentor got closer.

_"What's wrong little Raltsy? Is the little girl tired? Maybe you should take the eternal sleep that I will give. Prepare to join the nonliving!" _Ralts watched as the Haunter revealed himself and came at her with his mouth wide open. She knew this was going to be the end of her as the dark purple got even closer. She could feel his breath on her face.

--

"Gardevoir! You alright? You were trembling for a little while there." Raz watched as tears were formed in his partner's eyes. She smiled and wiped them away before anyone else could see.

_"I'm fine. Just thinking about things that are better left unremembered. I'm gonna go and rest for a bit on the roof." _She left quickly while avoiding everyone's gaze. Her body already told her they were feeling sad for her being upset about something. Her mind stayed on it's path as she began thinking of how to get this new Ghost away from her sister. She was determined to find some way to do that very thing.

--

"So, you 2 ready? We have enough supplies to last until we get to Mauville. It doesn't weigh nearly as much with Zion not being here." Ken smiled a little as he turned with one hand on Xatu and the other one holding Sara's. Kir was skipping happily as they started toward the fields to go to the next city.

"Sara! Is that you?" The group turned to see an old man walking toward them. Ken noticed how when he stepped, his feet sounded a bit off compared to any he had heard before. The man had a white monk-like robe with gold trim on and no shoes at all. Kir noticed that he felt somehow familiar from her Kirlia memories.

"Grandpa! I haven't seen you in so long." Sara quickly hugged the old man as soon as he got to them. Kir's mind hit what it wanted then and recalled that last time she had seen the man, he was their bus driver when she was Kirlia. He had taken them to Celadon. She watched and Ken listened as Sara turned with the man. "Gramps, this is Ken and Kir. Guys, this is my mom's dad, Grandpa Arc E."

"Pleasure to meet you. Your group must join me and my friends for dinner tonight. We will be heading out for Mauville tomorrow and I haven't seen you in so long. I understand though if your too good to be with your grandpa." His voice sounded almost hurt as he turned and hunched over a little in sadness. He knew the girl enough to know how to play her.

"Of course we'll join you. Maybe we can even go with you to Mauville since that's where we're headed as well. What are you and your friends going to be doing?" She watched the smile grow as he looked at her.

"Oh, nothing much. We just run a traveling circus. It's not much, but we enjoy making people have a good time. We need to find some more performers in the next town. Come now. I'll tell you all about it. Maybe Ray can do it better. He's our fire breather. Kye and Don do a lot as well. I'm sure you'll get along with them all." The group turned and headed for a set of tents that were visible in the distance. They knew this might be a good chance to take a lot of ground on their friends, who they hoped weren't angry at them.

--

--

A/N: Hope you all had a merry Christmas, Hanukkah, and Kwanzaa. I hope I spelled those right. Took me a while to get this one to make me happy, plus I've been busy with holiday stuff. Anywhozels, see ya later andthanks for reading and reviewing.


	14. An Odd Series of Events

"No way man. The oceans are much more important." Kir, Sara, Ken, and Ace walked into a mobile home that was painted to have the circus name on it. They could hear someone arguing inside. When the door opened, they saw an average man with brown hair and a flowing blue robe standing opposite a man that looked to be his twin only he was in a red robe.

"The oceans wouldn't matter if the land didn't exist. Therefore, the land is far more important." They saw another man in the corner, but he wasn't even looking at the pair. His green robes had there hood up, so only Ken knew he was listening to very loud and heavy music.

"How is it that every time I leave you alone, this same old argument starts over? I've brought company. This is my granddaughter Sara, her boyfriend Ken, and her friend Kir. Their going to join us for dinner, if you 2 can ever get along long enough to fix it." The pair glared at each other, but got to working on their tasks.

"When did I ever say Ken was my boyfriend?" Sara had a bright red blush across her face as she thought about how he had just said it without thought. Ken was holding back a laugh as he heard her heart skip around.

"A grandfather always knows the way of his family. I can feel the way you look at him and how every movement of yours he hears shifts his body. Now stop trying to deny it and sit down. I have something important to talk to you about." Arc sat next to the green robed man and motioned for them to sit as well. Kir bounced up in between the men as Sara and Ken sat next to each other on the opposite side.

"If your Sara's grandpa, and my mommy is her sister by grandma Nami adopting her, doesn't that make you my great grandpa?" The group looked at the little girl as Arc laughed a little about it before putting her on his lap.

"I suppose it does. Never thought I would have a great granddaughter. Sara was always mean to everyone and Zion is so far out most of the time you can't tell when he's serious. Maybe you'll be able to help me with this problem we have."

"What problem?" Kir's eyes were wide with worry as the old man feigned despair.

"It's about what I said earlier. About needing performers."

--

1 Week Later

--

"Now arriving in Slateport. Have your baggage and all personal possessions ready." Raz sighed again as he stepped off the boat before helping Gardevoir and Kira off. Rayne stepped off easily with her arms crossed and her head turned upward while Zion did so with his head hung in shame.

"I said I was sorry. I didn't mean to destroy half the gym." Omnivee tried to comfort him by rubbing against his leg, but he was in a deep depression.

"Zi, I get that you didn't mean to, but from now on, can you do us a favor? When you want to use a really strong move like having Zurtle Withdraw and then use a fully powered Hydro Pump, MAKE SURE HE'S FACING THE CORRECT WAY!" He waited to be slapped by the girl he had greatly angered, but watched with surprise as she punched as hard as she could into a wooden beam of the dock. The beam split down the center upward from it.

_"She seems to be taking it well."_ Gardevoir smirked before walking after Raz and Kira. The pair were heading toward the center when she caught up.

"Rayne letting him have it?" Raz smirked a little while turning to watch. His surprise couldn't have been greater as he saw the pair walking with their hands entwined. That shock moved to the side of greater shock as Zi convinced Rayne to hop onto Zurtle to ride.

"You alright?" Kira began worrying about her love as he continued to stare behind them with his mouth wide open. She figured it out pretty quickly as Zion and Rayne came shooting forward on Zurtle's back. They were both hanging on to the cannons as they screamed. One in fear, the other in joy. Omnivee chased after the turtle as quickly as she could.

_"Has anyone thought to get her checked for being bi-polar?" _Gardevoir smiled as both Raz and Kira nodded before regaining themselves and continuing toward the center. About half way down the road, they heard what sounded like an explosion and smoke started bellowing up from the center in the distance. The trio started in a mad sprint and arrived in time to see a red and blue machine pulling it's giant body out of a wall it had crashed into. A pair of men stood on top of it as it revealed having Zion and Omnivee in one giant hand and Rayne with Zurtle in the other.

"We are the combined forces of Team Magma and Aqua. None shall refuse our power!" One of them was a man wearing a red hooded shirt with a black weirdly shaped M spoke as the other, who was a woman wearing all blue with a weirdly shaped A on it, nodded lazily. They both watched as Raz, Kira, and Gardevoir calmly stepped forward.

"Thats lovely that your teams are, whatever. You got this Zi or can we do it? I wouldn't want my love to get rusty on me." Raz watched as the reaction of the male grunt was shock and anger. Zi just smiled and shrugged before nodding the OK to them.

"We'll show you our might! Go Flareon!" The red grunt released his partner who appeared as insulted as he was. She released a bellow of flame straight at the teens before it was easily deflected by the Psychic poke with a yawn. The other one quietly released a Vaporeon. Her partner was just as she was. Calm and waiting. She was also probably half asleep from the look in her eyes.

_"I'm not even bothering with these 2. The Vaporeon might bring a challenge, but the Flareon is pathetic." _Gardevoir yawned again and sat down next to her partner. The crowd that had begun to grow all laughed as she sat there.

"I've wanted to test out Eevee's abilities anyways. Come on out." His poke let out a squeal as she danced around their circle. She was instantly happy any time he released her. According to Gardevoir, she was also like that when in the ball.

"I've wanted to practice some as well. We haven't done anything in a while, so let's do our best Dragonair." The serpent hugged around his partner and nudged her softly to pet him. She did so while the Team Magma member fumed over their lack of fear or respect.

"Fire Blast and destroy them!" The Flareon released a large flame that scorched the ground while rushing toward Dragonair who was still wrapped around his trainer. Without time to react, he curled around to protect her from the oncoming flames. He waited for the impact as the seconds ticked by. When he finally looked, he saw that the blast was stopped cold by Raz's Eevee. She was standing between the attack and the target with a Protect shield up. She smiled when the blast faded and she could drop her shield.

"Nice going little one. Now try and use Rain Dance." Raz watched as his partner began hopping around cutely on the battlefield. Clouds started forming above and drops of water came soon after. Dragonair cooed and glared at the Flareon who began to shake the wetness out of his fur. The rain began sheeting as thunder and lighting roared overhead.

"Dragonair, use Thunder on that mean Flareon!" Without thinking as Kira gave the orders, the dragon reared his head up and shot a tiny bolt up into the sky. Not even a second could pass before a giant bolt came down on the fire-fox. He took it in full force, instantly knocking him out.

"How dare you! Return Flareon. Show them how powerful our team is with your Vaporeon!" The Magma member watched as his partner in crime yawned and recalled her partner who was sleeping in the downpour. His face turned from pure anger to shock as she then pushed a button that released the prisoners before jumping down and walking toward the teens.

"Looks like some people know when a battle is lost. You should give up before we have to break your toy." Raz watched as the grunt roared in anger and started directing the machine to shoot its arms at them. They all smiled as their leader stopped it with his powers before turning it around and firing it back at double the speed. As it drove into the mech's chest, Eevee released a Shadow Ball straight at it. The claw was jammed forward even harder, piercing the core of the machine. The magma grunt let out a shriek as the core exploded and sent him flying into the forest around the city.

"That was interesting. So, I have to ask, why did you just give up?" Kira watched as the Aqua girl sat down and handed her a card as soon as she wrote something across it.

"Mew told me to give up and turn myself in. She said I could be a better trainer if I didn't side with power but instead with my heart. I didn't really want to fight you guys." The note's writing was very neat as she smiled at them before the town's Officer Jenny came running over.

"You! Put your pokeballs down and your hands up!" She seemed almost surprised when the girl did so without any qualms and was even smiling to the woman. She quickly gathered the balls and put them in a case so the Pokemon couldn't be released even by their own power. The girl stood politely and ripped the Aqua A off before putting her hands behind her back to be cuffed.

"Does she really have to be arrested? She quit because she felt it was the right thing to do." Kira felt bad as she watched the girl being loaded into a squad car. They watched as Jenny sighed but shrugged.

"She was a member of a large crime group here in Hoenn. We have rules to follow, but she should get a reduced sentence for being so cooperative. She might even get a plea bargain if she can reveal anything to us. Thanks for your assistance." She was in the car and gone before they could really say anything else. Raz smiled as he turned just enough to see Gardevoir nod slightly in response to his unasked question. No one else seemed to notice as they watched the car drive toward the police station.

"Eee eevee ee vee." The group turned and saw Eevee jumping around Dragonair, trying to grab his tail. He moved it quickly so she would just miss it. She was enjoying their game while everyone else watched and got ready to enjoy the rest of their day before heading toward Mauville.

--

"So it was them? They must be changing the people. We should strike soon." Eddy looked around at the group as most looked slightly worried. Only 2 seemed calm and even entertained by it all. Giovanni smiled widely as he continued petting his Persian. From the chair next to him, a shadow laughed as he pressed a button on a remote.

"We are moving along on schedule. We have almost developed half of what we need for a ultimate soldier. When we are done, he will join us and do whatever we say. After all,-" The chair moved into the light as Ian smiled from his position of power. "-we all know that my dear brother can beat everything anyways. Relax. This will all be done in a few short weeks."

--

--

A/N: Hey everybody. Sorry for taking so long to update, but some personal matters were out of control and needed to be taken care of. This may be a shorter chapter, but it is mre important then itmay seem. Hope you like it and thanks for reading and reviewing.

A/N P2: I've also been asked by my little brother to not recomend or even mention his fanfic he started called Pokemon: Pale Moonlight. So as he asked, I DO not recomend it. I WILL not say you should read it for it's fantastic humor and pretty cool characters. I WILL not say that you can find it by filtering the search to humor and it should be on the first or second page. See ya later, and remember to read what I mean. ;)


	15. The Dragons Ignite

"Tyranitar, use Strength. Eevee, try to dodge on top of the boulder he'll throw." Raz watched as the giant of the 2 hurled a massive boulder across the field at an amazing rate of speed. Eevee barely managed to get up and over before it smashed into a tree. The others of the group watched from the other side of the clearing they were in.

"She's getting faster. I wonder what he plans on evolving her into. Tyranitar is also getting a lot tougher. He'll beat Slaking the next time they fight for sure. Anyone want some berry cake?" Zion looked up at the others as he shoved another handful of his and Omnivee's make-shift cake into his mouth. Kira and Rayne both looked disgusted by it while Gardevoir paid it no mind at all. Grim let out a yawn while he staid in his spot next to Kira while she was petting him.

"That was great you 2. Let's take a break and let someone else train a little. This is a good spot to rest for a bit." Raz and his 2 partners sat under the shade of the others while Kira stood up and pulled out 2 of her balls.

"I think I'm gonna get some training in. I don't really want to do the contests for a while, but I should make sure they don't get rusty." She watched as her husband took her spot at petting the dark dog while he lulled lazily. While she watched, he leaned toward Gardevoir for a quick second.

"I've put some stuff together for your little problem. You won't need to worry until we get to Fortree City." She didn't go into his mind to see what he planned, but something about his smile made the poke feel uneasy. She hesitantly turned to see her human sister beginning as the balls flew into the air and released Dragonair and Toxeon.

"All right. Toxeon, use your Acid Rain. Dragonair, try to dodge it. If it becomes too much, just get out." She watched as her partners nodded and then went to work. The evolved Eevee leaped high as she became an ooze and spread across the field. As soon as she covered enough space, her body released a spray of toxic rain that burnt the grass as it hit. The Dragon in the center weaved his smooth body around as the liquid started pouring down harder. When it stopped, he had only a few marks from the rain.

"He moves very quickly. Toxeon is also beginning to show quite a bit of progress. I wonder how they would do in a real match." Kira looked over as Raz finished his thoughts.

"Wanna try it out? We can do 2 single battles. It would do them better for a true match anyways." He watched as her partners came to her and looked ready for a chance to prove themselves.

"As you wish." As he stood up, Tyranitar and Eevee joined his side. They wanted to prove themselves against some good opponents.

"Toxeon, I'll let you have a go first." The Poison poke let out a small cry of joy as she took her spot on one side of the field. Raz smiled and waved for Tyranitar to move up. Eevee and Dragonair sat next to their partners while their friends got ready to begin.

"Ladies first love." With a bow, Raz looked at his love as she smirked.

"Sludge Bomb baby." The poke curled into a ball of goo that launched high into the air. Her move was quick and caught the much bigger poke off guard. He took the impact and caught the bomb just as it exploded in his face, causing a spray of the toxic sludge to catch him in the face. Toxeon reformed her body as Tyranitar held his eyes for a moment.

"Come on buddy. Use Sandstorm to buy yourself some time." With a roar, a wave of dirt and sand gathered around the field. The visibility was nearly nothing. Toxeon and Kira looked as hard as they could to see their foe.

"Use Toxic Rain. If the sand gets to heavy, it won't blow." Her partner performed her ball trick as she leaped into the air and spread across the field. When her body started firing down the poisonous liquid, anything it hit began smoking. The sand began dying down almost instantly as it got wet or was destroyed by the acidity. As she ran out and began falling back to the ground, Kira watched in horror as she stopped half way down. The rest of the sand stopped and fell, revealing a sand-encased Tyranitar holding the poison poke in his arms. As he turned his head, the wet sand fell from his head and neck.

"Body Slam, but not too hard." Kira let out a small growl a agitation at the last few words. When she looked at her partner on the ground whimpering, she knew he was only protecting the baby, but it still sounded a little condescending. She quickly went out and gently retrieved the poke.

"Come on Dragonair, let's show them our power." She watched as the opposing poke walked over to his partner while the small fox to his other side sprung out toward the center of the field. Her Dragon smiled at the little thing while getting set for an easy win. Gardevoir watched lazily while Grim leaned against her and yawned. The pair fell asleep at close to the same moment. While Grim happily dreamed about beating up Rath, Gardevoir had a few more memories waiting for her as they had for the last week since Kir and the others left.

--

_"Come on little Raltsy. Your not afraid of a little Ghost like me are you? Hahaha." _The Haunter watched as the little Psychic Pokemon continued running with everything her tiny legs had. She was looking all around as the voice filled her head.

"_GO AWAY!" _She looked up while shouting for her tormentor to leave her alone. She continued her fearful run while the voice continued to laugh. She tried to teleport, but was unable to get away. Her body was starting to grow far too tired to go on. She had been trying to get away for almost an hour at that point. A log finally did the job of stopping her as she tripped and fell into a pool of mud. Dark clouds released their water as she turned over and stared at the sky. The rain mixed with her tears as she began crying as her tormentor got closer.

_"What's wrong little Raltsy? Is the little girl tired? Maybe you should take the eternal sleep that I will give. Prepare to join the nonliving!" _Ralts watched as the Haunter revealed himself and came at her with his mouth wide open. She knew this was going to be the end of her as the dark purple got even closer. She could feel his breath on her face.

"Ember, Water Gun, Razor Leaf, GO!" A bright beam of energy hit the Ghost just as he had gotten to his prey. Ralts blinked a few times as a Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle came around her.

_"This isn't over Raltsy! I'll be back one day, and I'll finish the job!"_ The dark laugh shook the little Psychic to her very bones before sleep took her from the exhaustion of running through the woods. Just before she was out, the ground started shaking, making her eyes flash open.

--

Gardevoir woke after only a few moments of sleep. In the middle of the field, she saw smoke and dust starting to clear. Dragonair was covered with a few dozen tiny scratches while Eevee had charred fur in spots around her tail. Raz and Kira looked more determined then they had before. She read them quickly as both got ready and called the same attack out.

"Hyper Beam!" Both Pokemon released the blast, sending a shock wave out ward as the beams collided in the center and exploded. Everyone on the sidelines watched as a wave of blue came up and guarded them from the debris. Both Pokemon were panting as they both glared toward each other. The Psychic listened as they started taunting the other.

_"Whats wrong Eevee? Is the tiny poke getting tired? Ready to call it quits?"_

_"Never, you overgrown snake. How about you stop so you don't hurt yourself too badly? How sad it would be for a great Dragon Pokemon to be beaten by a little Normal. Maybe if you evolve, you would stand a chance."_

As they continued, both their trainers stared in worry. Before they could begin to recall them, Dragonair started glowing.

_"How about I do evolve and show you some real power?" _The Dragon smiled as the glow surrounded him. Eevee glared at it before taking off at him.

_"Not so fast Stretch!" _She collided with him just as his body began changing. The light spread across her as she was shot backwards. The glow faded around the new Dragonite as he roared happily. He watched afterward though and noticed that Eevee was changing in shape as well, but not into an evolution he knew of. When the light faded, everyone stared at her in amazement. Her fur was now greenish scales that covered almost her entire body. Her tail was now long and slender. Her face was longer as she now had a lizard-like snout. She also now had a pair of beautiful purplish wings that matched the color of her under-belly. She looked as her front paws changed into claw-like hands while her hind ones were longer and had claws just as sharp. She was also now close to the same height of the new Dragonite. She looked at her new features in a puddle of the acid water from Toxeon earlier.

_"Wow. You look quite lovely for a Dragon. I can't wait to see your new strength." _She blushed as Dragonite remarked on her looks. She could feel he was right about her being a Dragon now. Her new name also came into her head.

"Drakeon!" She let out a tiny roar of her name before going to her partners side. She quickly found that she only had to walk on her hind legs as her new tail provided balance to keep her stable. Raz smile and pet his new partner as she looked at him with wide and wondering eyes.

"You look amazing. I know your opponent agrees. Let's show him what you can do and impress him a little more." He watched as she smiled her bright fangs and nodded in agreement. She turned and let out a challenging roar. Kira looked at her partner as he smiled and did the same fanged nod.

"If you want this match, then lets give it our all. Dragon Claw!" Dragonite flew as fast as he could go toward his opponent while charging his power into a strike. He watched as his swing was caught by a clawed arm. He stared as Drakeon let out a small growl of challenge against him and his strength.

"Dragon Breath." A torrent of green flame burst out and engulfed the opposing Dragon. When the flames died down, he looked a little shocked, a little injured, and a lot pissed off. His own breath ripped out before Kira could think to call for an attack. Drakeon and Raz were caught off as well. Neither could respond as the flame hit it's target and ate her in the blast. When it died down, she let out a roar of anger as the flames had scorched her pretty new scales. Both took to the sky as their emotions got the best of them.

"What should we do?" Raz watched as a worried Kira stared up in fear for their partners. Gardevoir interjected before he could respond.

_"Dragons always get caught up in the heat of battle like this when their equal in power and a attracted to each other. Best to let them be for a little bit." _Both trainers caught her irritation at the mention of attraction. They both went to her with their other partners while watching the flames in the sky dance around as the Dragons missed their targets multiple times.

"Please just wait and give my plan a chance. You should have a little faith." As soon as she could, the Psychic dove into her partner's mind for whatever he had planned. Her answer came in horror and embarrassment.

_"You don't have a plan! You let her come up with one so I won't know it! Why do you have to get her involved?" _Her anguishing over the subject was stopped as her partner and human sister leaned on her.

"Actually, he didn't want to do it until I told him to. I'm sorry, but I thought if anyone could help, Nami could." Kira hugged on her sister while she sighed in defeat of her human family.

_"I really wish there was a Ghost around to beat-up on."_

--

"Aren't you ready yet?" Nami watched as her husband came down the stairs of their mansion wearing his usual outfit, a suit. He sighed as his wife was pacing impatiently as always.

"Calm down dear. We still have a few weeks before they get to the city. Why begin planning it so far ahead of schedule?" He watched as his words got a glare that would stare down the most vicious Gyarados.

"They told me about another pair that I want to check on. We need to make sure we're ready by the time they meet back up with each other." Nami smiled, but not in a nice way. Spark stared in worry at the way she had something planned for it. He never worried more for his daughter's safety then he did at that very moment.

--

"Mauville City. You can feel the charge in the air." Raz looked at the city before side-stepping before Zion could shock him with a static charge he had been building up. The boy instead touched his girlfriend, which resulted in the group needing to rush the young man to the Poke-Center really quickly to prevent more blood loss. Kira and Gardevoir both shook their heads as they followed them in a sprint.

--

--

A/N: I actually don't have anything to say this time. I enjoyed writing this chapter since I got to bring in one of my new Eevelutions. Hopefully all of you enjoy Drakeon, pronounced dray-key-on, and will like any others I come up with. Thanks for reading and reviewing, and see ya next time.


	16. City of Sounds

"Mauville is a pretty interesting looking place. I wonder what we can do here before you guys challenge the gym?" Kira looked around at the city around them. They had just gotten done dropping off Dragonite and Drakeon at the center, as well as bandaging up Zion.

"Well, there is the new shopping center they opened recently. It's like a mall, only more local stuff then big name items. I also think there is a casino back near the entrance of the city." Raz watched as he knew the reaction of Rayne happened almost instantly. She stopped in her tracks while her eyes began twitching. The others saw her with a mix of worry and humor.

"A casino. I wonder what they got there. Maybe they have better prizes then back in Kanto. I wonder how much money I have to use?" Her mind went into her monologue while she also spoke the thoughts. Zion smiled and pulled out a small plastic card.

"You can always use some of the money my mom gave me for these trips. I think I'm up to $50,000. We haven't really spent that much on these-" The young man cut off when he finally realized he was flying through the air while Rayne pulled him at an incredible rate of speed. Raz, Kira, and Gardevoir laughed while Omnivee and Zurtle chased the pair. They stayed watching the dust for another moment before turning back toward each other.

"On that note, I've got some stuff to take care of. I want you to do me a favor though. At around 6, go toward the center of town. See ya then love." Raz gave her a quick kiss before walking down his own path, leaving the final pair to wonder what to do.

--

"You should be fine in a few days my little friend." Ralts looked up as her eyes opened. She didn't remember what happened after someone saved her from Haunter. When her eyes adjusted to the light, she saw that the room was a lab of some sort. A Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur were on a table near her eating. After them, she noticed the man next to her wearing a white coat while looking at her through glasses. A quick examination of his brain revealed him to be Prof. Oak of Pallet Town.

"Ralt ra ra ralts ralts?" She watched as the older man looked at her in confusion of her words. He did seem to understand what she meant though as he started petting her head in a comforting way.

"Your safe. This is my lab. That Haunter my friends here chased off looked pretty nasty. You should be fine to leave in a few days if you wish, but I think I've heard him around the town. He seems to hold a grudge well. You'll be safe here though." Oak started back toward his desk while the tiny Psychic laid her head back down on the soft couch she was on. Her head throbbed as unconsciousness and a single thought went through her mind.

_"He's never gonna stop until I'm dead. I'm so screwed."_

--

"Wake up!" Kira pushed her sister again, almost knocking her over. The poke opened her eyes and looked around in shock. When nothing seemed wrong, she stretched her arms, popping her back in the process.

_"What's up?" _Gardevoir watched as her sister as the human stared at her in shock.

"We feel asleep on a bench. The clock over there says it's almost 6, so we need to hurry and meet Raz. He said the center of town, right?" Both girls got up and started toward their goal, Kira going slightly faster. They watched as an oddly large crowd had started in that same direction. When they got closer, they could see lights and could also hear music. It faded for a second as they saw a stage next to a fountain that marked the city center.

_"Why did he want us here for this?"_ The pair got closer while looking around for their friend. When they made it past everyone, they found out why they hadn't seen Raz. Rayne walked up next to them while they looked up at both Zion and Raz on the little stage. Zi was behind a set of expensive looking drums while Raz was holding an electric guitar and was behind a microphone.

"That songs done now. We need a second here. You all enjoying this?" The crowd roared in response. Rayne was leading the other 2 closer while explaining some things.

"He saw a poster for this open music thing here and signed him and Zi up. Apparently the people like them as they've played 2 songs so far. They got that same big roar both times. I think every group in it gets an hour to work, but they got to go early." Kira smiled as they were really close now while Zi and Raz were talking to the crowd and each other.

"I think they liked it dude." The younger of the pair hit a few drums just for a little noise while the other looked at him with an eyebrow cocked.

"I think they might like it a little. How you doing after the drum solo? You look a little tired." Zion began panting heavily to make the crowd believe them.

"I could use some oxygen to the stage please. Oxygen and cake to the stage please."

"He could also use some male chromosomes."

"Maybe a few." The crowd was laughing as the pair worked them over. Raz finally went to the mic with his guitar ready.

"Ready for the next song?" He watched as the drum sticks got twirled in the air before being caught for the next song to start. Raz was starting as soon as their instruments blended and created a decently hard flow.

"They said long ago  
You don't stand a chance,  
Just give it all up.  
I've fought and I've clawed,  
I've destroyed and I've saved,  
I've helped and I've maimed,  
But this one thing remains.

I've made it,  
To the top.  
I've made it,  
Without a second thought.  
I've made it,  
Look how pathetic you are now.  
I've made it,  
But you don't know how.

They said your a joke,  
You can't be serious.  
Money is a liability?  
You must be crazy.  
Well I'm not,  
And you are,  
And I won,  
And you lost,  
And it all changed.

I've made it,  
To the top.  
I've made it,  
Without a second thought.  
I've made it,  
Look how pathetic you are now.  
I've made it,  
But you still don't know how.  
I've made it,  
My heart told me how.

My heart!  
It told me that you were all wrong.  
My heart!  
It said to take a shot now.  
My heart!  
It's not mine alone anymore.  
My heart!  
All that I am is yours now.

I've made it,  
To the top.  
I've made it,  
Without a second thought.  
I've made it,  
Look how pathetic you are now.  
I've made it,  
But you will never know how.  
I've made it,  
My heart told me how.

My heart told me."

The crowd cheered as the final guitar strings got plucked. Kira had to cover her ears as the sound was close to deafening. When the sound died down and she could look up, she saw that her love was smiling down at her.

"This next song, and the last one for us, is dedicated to my best friend and the love of my life. You ready Zi?" The beat n the drums and the sound of the guitar was soft and delicate. The crowd watched as the notes played were quite different from the previous song. Raz began after a few moments of the soft music.

"You were there in trouble,  
I did what I had to do.  
Little did I know,  
How hard I would fall for you.  
You gave me a meaning,  
My love for you was pleading,  
And I knew I would always follow you to the end.

My love,  
My life,  
My hope,  
My wife,  
My lover,  
My friend,  
I will be,  
With you,  
Until,  
The end.

You shared your  
Dark secret.  
You shared your  
Heart with me.  
If not for you,  
I would not be.  
If not for you,  
My heart wouldn't even beat.

My love,  
My life,  
My hope,  
My wife,  
My lover,  
My friend,  
I will be,  
With you,  
Until,  
The end."

The music started getting a little heavier. Kira didn't notice until after it happened that she was starting to float. Raz continued playing while his love floated up onto the stage with him before he continued.

"We,  
We will always be together,  
Even when we can't see,  
Each other.  
I am here because,  
You showed the world true courage.  
You gave your all,  
And now we are here.  
I will love you forever,  
Kira, My Dear.

My love,  
My life,  
My hope,  
My wife,  
My lover,  
My friend,  
I will be,  
With you,  
Until,  
The end.

The End."

He ended the ballade by pulling his wife in for a kiss that caused the crowd to cheer more then before. When he pulled out of it, him and Zion signed the guitar he had used before tossing it into the crowd and going to the mic for one last time.

"Thank you all for listening to us. I'm Razal Psychotide with my brother from another mother Zion Hightide. We are RZ13. Peace." The host of the thing walked out and shook hands with the boys and Kira as they all walked off stage and back toward the Poke-Center to rest for the rest of the night.

--

"It's been a while since I've actually been able to play like that. I forgot how relaxing it can be. Unlike the times I take a shower. I still can't get used to being shocked every time I get these arms wet. Good thing the rain doesn't affect them." Raz walked out of the bathroom as he finished getting a shower. Kira was already laying in the bed while listening to him. She remembered him being a lot more like this when they had first met. She knew the trip through Johto had changed him, but he was still his same self in the end.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. You ever thought about doing it professionally? You and Zion could go far." She watched as he shrugged before getting into the bed and turning out the light. He put an arm across her while giving a short yawn.

"We may one day, but the future isn't important right now. Good night love." Kira smiled as she held his arm close. She knew he was actually always thinking about the future, but this moment was too perfect to worry about that.

--

--

A/N: I really hope everyone that reads this chapter likes it because I spent a bit of time writing those songs. I enjoy spending time working with music so this wasn't such a stretch for me to do. I also was trying to bring back some of the old feel and I think I did that. On that note, I'll see ya next time.


	17. Watt A Day

"How are we doing today? Your wounds have fully healed it seems. I wanted to make you an offer. I have been trying to find a Ralts for a starter. I made a deal some time ago, and now it's time for me to make good on it. If my suspicions are right, that Haunter has gone away, but not very far. Maybe if you were to work with my friend, the pair of you could do remarkable things. It is up to you though." Prof. Oak smiled before setting some food down for Ralts. She sighed and started eating. She saw the 3 that had helped her before, sleeping.

_"So I can become Haunter food, or a prisoner to a human. Eh, I do enjoy living. I should think about this for a bit."_

--

"Gardevoir, you alright?" The poke woke as her partner shook her. He had a look of worry as she sat up. No one else was in the room, making her wonder where they were.

_"I'm fine. I just had a bad dream. Are you still certain we shouldn't be trying to catch up with Kir and the others?"_ Her mind constantly worried about her little human sister. It was mostly her fault that Gardevoir couldn't sleep well.

"I'm sure. Everyone else is downstairs. We have to get to the gym early so Rayne or Zi can take a shot at it tonight. I figure we can get all ours done as long as we all win. When you're ready you can come down, or you can stay here. Kira hasn't been feeling well and would probably like a reason to stay."

His partner thought for a minute before deciding to stay. She knew he was gonna use Drakeon and Tyranitar anyways. Kira came up the stairs when Raz had left and told them. She climbed into the bed with her poke-sister. Her face was pale, even the metal part seemed duller then normal.

"They should be alright. Come on guys." Raz walked quickly with Rayne and Zion close behind. Omnivee was right behind them from her spot on Zurtle's shoulder. They wanted to get a good chance to see what they were facing before their matches. The gym was a few blocks down, but it took them close to an hour to get there. Not because there was other people, but they had to drag Rayne from going into the casino. She had earned them enough the previous day to fund the rest of the trip, even with how much her boyfriend ate.

"You think this will be a challenge? I heard it was Electric and you are going to use a Flying type. If she goes out early, Tyranitar will have a problem." Rayne looked at the battlefield as they entered. The gym had the second highest ceiling that they had seen. The thought of the one with the highest made Raz flinch and touch his metal face.

"Welcome to the Mauville Gym." The group turned and saw an older gentleman walking toward them. He looked happy about their arrival as he came toward them. "I am Wattson, the leader here. Who of you are here to challenge me, or will all 3 of you be taking the special challenge?"

"Whats the challenge?" Raz liked the idea of being able to get all of them a badge in a swift go. That would give them a chance to rest before heading out.

"I have some friends that I can contact. The special challenge is a trio vs trio match. Two Pokemon per combatant. What do you say?"

"Deal." Everyone looked at Raz after he answered without even hesitating to think about it. Rayne and Zion wanted to do it anyways, but he hadn't really answered for them before.

"Alright. Return in an hour for the match. They should be here by then." Wattson walked toward the bleachers of the gym with a cell phone out. He dialed quickly as the teens exited. He knew who they were, and knew the surprise they would get out of his friends.

--

_"Are you sure you shouldn't see a doctor? You looked like death only an hour ago, but now you __look almost normal. I've never heard of a sickness that does that." _Gardevoir watched as Kira just smiled and shook her head. They had decided to go and get some breakfast after the human seemed to recover from whatever was wrong with her.

"I'm sure it was just a panic thing. I worry about Kir not being here and if she's alright." They spent the next few minutes quietly eating while people came and left the dining area. A few had even noticed the pair but were too intimidated by the poke to come close. After a few more minutes, they decided to leave and get some air.

_"How do you think Raz is doing? He does have a dis-WHOA!" _Gardevoir fell back as a person entered too quickly and knocked into her. She fell into Kira and both girls fell too the floor. They were a little tangled with the poke on top of the human, but were otherwise fine. Gardevoir started to get up, but paused as she grabbed Kira around the back and stomach to help her up. She stared at her human sister with a look of shock and wonder at if she was sensing correctly. Kira saw her face and knew what had just happened. The cat was now known to be in the bag, but it was quickly clawing it's way out.

--

"You ready?" Wattson looked over from his side of the field. Raz, Rayne, and Zion all nodded on the other side, two of which held a pokeball in their hands while Zion looked at Omnivee and Zurtle next to him. "Very well then. My partners are from an Electric type gym. They are Lt. Surge and Spark Hightide."

Both men stepped out and smirked at the trainers. The three leaders all tossed their pokeballs out. Surge had a Magnezone, Wattson had a Manectric, and Spark had a Luxray. All looked out as Zurtle stood and stepped out. Raz tossed out Drakeon's ball and Rayne tossed out Luxio. Both Luxio and Luxray tried to stare the other down as they stepped to one side of the field. Neither Rayne or Spark knew what they were doing until they roared and rushed each other. It was the same reaction Grim and Rath had toward each other most of the time.

"Let's go then. Manectric, use Thunder Fang on that dragon!" The Electric dog howled and rushed at his target. She watched closely while waiting for orders.

"Let him come at you and then use Dragon Claw." As the Manectric jumped, Drakeon slammed a claw into his side, sending him rolling toward where Zurtle and Magnezone were.

"Thunder Wave Magnezone!" Surge watched as his parter fired a wave of static electricity toward the turtle.

"Rapid Spin!" The Blastoise pulled his limbs in quickly before starting to spin. It was slow for a second but picked up greatly just before the attack could hit him, sending the electricity flying away. Just as he popped his body back out and stood, Manectric latched on and started sending waves through his fangs and into the turtle, causing him to scream out.

"Zurtle!"

"Thunder Bolt!" Magnezone flew forward and released a strong fire of shocking energy that surged through both Manectric and Zurtle, causing a lot of damage to the turtle but very little damage to the dog.

"Drakeon, use Flamethrower on Magnezone!" The dragon flew quickly and slammed into the poke, causing it to crash into the ground before releasing a blaze from her mouth that engulfed the foe. After she was done, she turned to see Zurtle fall over, but he had manage to move so he landed on top of the dog that was still clamped onto his arm.

"Wow, a pass out Body Slam. Go figure. Come on back Zurtle." Zion pulled out his partners ball and recalled him. As he disappeared, Manectric came back into view. He twitched a little and whined, but didn't move too much out of just being crushed by a giant turtle. Wattson grimaced as him and Surge recalled their partners.

Everyone looked over and saw the lion-like Pokemon still fighting with their claws and fangs. Neither tried to charge their attacks as they went at it. Luxio had a huge scratch across her nose and a little swipe of claw marks on the left side. Luxray had a strike of claw marks across his side and a bite mark on his neck. They were breathing raggedly, but weren't ready to stop as they swiped each other again.

"Go Raichu!" Surge's partner popped out with his cheeks sparking. Drakeon roared at the mouse, causing him to tremble a little. Wattson threw out a ball and released an Electrode that rolled quickly with a smirk on it's face. Omnivee started to run in, but was caught before she made it in. Zion looked her in the eye with a look of worry.

"I'm gonna let you keep resting for this one. The next gym is yours, but I want to use Frost. She doesn't have a weakness to them and she should be able to outrun an Electrode." The poke sighed as he set her down. She knew he was just worried, but she wanted to be the best he had. His Sneasel came out with a yawn as she looked at the foes.

"Electrode, use Rollout!" The poke laughed before starting to rush toward the Dark and Ice opponent. She yawned and started sprinting out of the way. The pair ran a few laps around the gym in just a few seconds. As they came to pass the challengers side again, Frost stopped and jumped out of the way. Electrode went to follow, only to run into the waiting arms of Tyranitar. No one had noticed Raz switch while they were watching the Lux battle and then the race. He picked the spinning poke up and roared, causing it to stop and look at him with it's usual smile.

"Self Destruct!" The ball started glowing intensely before an explosion went off. Smoke and debris flew into the air as the Electrode rolled out of it all. It's eyes were rolled back as it's attack had knocked it out. As the air settled, Raz and Wattson watched to see the damage that had been done to Tyranitar. They didn't wait long as the poke walked out, his face black from the blast, but otherwise unharmed. He yawned before rolling the ball Pokemon over to it's trainer. The others had started battling in the process.

"Fury Swipes!" Frost rushed and slashed wildly as Raichu dodged as best he could. A few of the shots came much too fast and started catching him all over.

"Shock Wave!" Quickly, the mouse pressed his cheeks to the ground and released a load of energy in all directions. Frost screamed as the waves hit her, causing her feet to stop just a fraction too long. Raichu leaped up and latched on while releasing more energy into the poke. Her cries echoed off the walls as Zion watched helplessly trying to think of something they could do. He didn't have to wait long as the cries stopped when Tyranitar got to his friend. He picked the mouse up and pulled Frost away from him. Raichu released his electricity into the foe holding him, which did absolutely nothing before he was roared at. His shivers of fear were worse then anything ever seen by anyone in the room as Surge recalled his partner. Frost knelt down next to her friend while panting. She had never been hit by a strong amount of energy like that before.

"Luxray!" Everyone turned to see Luxio pinned to the ground with Luxray on top of her, his fangs at her throat. He clamped a little harder while ignoring his partner. His eyes were full of hate for reasons unknown. Just as he was about to sink his teeth in, Spark managed to get the pokeball out and recall him. Luxio felt instant relief on her throat, but her face was still full of anger. She roared out as a glow took her. Her body grew a little as the evolution happened. When it faded, she glared at the ball of her opponent before chasing after it.

"NO!" Spark moved quicker then anyone thought he could as he avoided the lion at all cost.

"Frost, Faint Attack her! We have to protect my dad!" The Ice poke nodded before jumping backwards and disappearing. She reappeared next to the enraged poke. Her hit was all she had left and only made the target of it turn her attention to the poke.

"Tyranitar, use Earthquake and get her onto you!" The roar released by the poke sent a wave of energy outward as the earth shook beneath everyones feet. Rayne was frozen as her partner turned and rushed toward the Dark Pokemon that had just tried to attack her. She was about to slam into him before a howl stopped her dead. She turned and saw a very calm looking Grim walking toward her. She started shaking her head as Frost came over and leaned on Tyranitar who just started watching them. When the Houndoom got over to his friend, nudged her in the side of the face. He knew what she was feeling, but he had learned to control it and could now work well with Rath at doing things.

_"You have to see past the anger. He was just as mad at you for entering into what he thought was his territory. Please calm down though. He was called back. The match is over."_ The dog motioned her over to Rayne who was still not moving from the shock. The pair walked to her with the lion poke holding her head in shame of her actions. The partners finally looked at each other while Grim sat and waited.

After a few silent seconds, Rayne knelt and hugged her partner, who was really surprised as she had expected anger for her actions. Spark panted as him, Wattson, and Surge came over to the group. Raz and Zion looked up at them as they held out a trio of badges.

"We doubt we could have won after that all happened. It was turned into a 3 on 1 anyways. You 3 deserve these for doing what you could in the light of a horrible situation. I don't really think congratulations works, so I'll just say here you go." The leaders laughed before turning to leave. Spark gave one last smile back before exiting. They stayed quiet and didn't move while the new Luxray cried in her partners arms. Grim's bored yawn broke the moment and made them realize they hadn't eaten and these events had made them hungry. Rayne and Luxray smiled and got up with their stomachs rolling in hunger while Zion rushed out for cake. Tyranitar, Frost, and Raz all hung their heads and followed the boy. It had been a long day for the whole group, and the morning wasn't over yet. Who knew what would happen next.

--

"Today got pretty boring after the gym. Good thing we got that deal and can rest under the stars to-CAKE!" Zion plowed over Raz who held up a snack cake. He managed to toss it away from one hand to the other, always keeping it from the one that desired it most. Everyone watched as they looked at the dying campfire embers. Luxray yawned while Grim curled up next to her. Neither had wanted to enter their balls after what had happened. Zurtle was in his shell with Omnivee asleep on his back. Gardevoir smiled while stroking Kira's hair as the human laid her head in her sister's lap. Rayne put an arm over her newly evolved partner and scratched the dog next to her to thank him. He rolled closer so she could do it better. A good end to a good day.

--

--

A/N: Fianlly got this thing. I started this chapter a week and a half ago before hitting a creative wall. Hopefully this chapter will be pleaseing enough that while everyone is in awe of it, I can-"sneaks out back door"  
See ya later.


	18. They Are The Same Price

"So the tram, or the donkey guy, or we hike. The first pair are the same price." Raz looked at his friends as they all wondered how the donkey guy was still in business.

"I say we take the donkeys. They look like so much fun." Zion stared at the animals while jumping in anticipation. He looked at the others and saw that they weren't as excited about the idea.

_"Tram. Its less walking and with Kira having been sick this morning again."_ Kira looked at Gardevoir and elbowed the poke in the side for saying too much. Her eyes told her sister to shut-up.

"I say tram as well. I can't take a 10 mile hike with Zion whining the entire way." Rayne smiled while her boyfriend fell to the ground. He sighed and sat back up with a scowl on his face. Omnivee and Zurtle patted his back in a comforting way.

"He wouldn't be that bad. Hell, I bet we could be faster then the tram." Raz smiled when he saw that Rayne was just as easy to goad into things as ever. Her face grew red as soon as he disagreed with her.

"No way. The tram gets there in an hour. No one can run fast enough to beat that."

"I didn't say run. I'll make you a deal. If me and Zion beat you and Kira to the top, you taking the tram and us riding, then you have to do something embarrassing for the time we spend in Lavaridge." She smiled as he pointed toward the donkeys behind Zurtle.

"Deal, and when we win, you both have to do something while we're there." The pair shook hands on it and turned away from each other. Rayne ran, pulling Kira and Gardevoir quickly and got on the tram. It started soon after they were on. The boys were talking as the girls started upward.

"You know he's probably going to win." Rayne's glare made the still somewhat sick Kira shiver and back away. She looked back down to see the boys walking toward the start of the hill. They were already almost out of view as the ride began speeding up.

--

"How are we going to beat that?" Zion looked at his small group with a look of worry. Raz just smiled and whispered something into Zurtle's ear quickly. The turtle smiled when he finished and pulled his limbs in and stuck his cannons out. Only his tail was also out.

"It's simple. When I pointed, I moved so that Zurtle was between me and the donkeys. That way, Rayne would think I meant the donkeys for us to ride. I was actually pointing at him." Raz jumped up onto the turtle's shell while Zion did the same. The young man was still confused at what the plan was.

"I don't understand. How is Zurtle going to get us there quicker?"

"This is how. We are going to make a river here. Omni will blast water in front of us to make Zurtle slide easier and at the same time, it'll dig into the ground and cause a water trap. His cannons will blast us forward. What do you think?"

"HYAH!" At the call, Zurtle and Omnivee both blasted their water and propelled them along at twice the speed the tram had been going. They held tight as they moved quickly, passing and spraying anyone that was also on the trail.

--

"You think they can beat us?" Kira watched as Rayne laughed and shrugged off the question. Gardevoir also laughed, but for a different reason entirely. When she saw her sister's face, she got serious instantly.

_"Sorry. Don't you think you should let him know though? He'll probably be ecstatic. Just think your response since Rayne's here." _Kira sighed as she tried to think of why she didn't want to do that.

_"I just don't want to put more stress on him. He tries to take care of everyone. Even he should get a rest from everything. Haven't you noticed he seems jumpy lately?"_

_"That has nothing to do with any of you. When those grunts attacked us, I read their minds and discovered that Ian is still alive. We don't know how, but he is and that scares him more then anything. Their was also something about the ultimate soldier and obtaining the ultimate power. We figured it best to not tell anyone until we figured it out. Please don't let the others know." _The Pokemon's eyes were pleading, making the human give in easily. She just nodded and turned back to see the top of the mountain coming. Their conversation, which had seemed short, had taken up most of the trip.

Rayne was practically jumping with joy as it came to a stop. She stepped out with a air of joy until she saw a battle taking place. Raz and Zion were facing off against what looked like Leon and Kara. She realized quickly that was who it was and they had all just recalled a poke each and were using their second ones.

"Grim." Raz's dog roared as he was the first to come out. Zion waved and Zurtle stepped up with his cannons flexing.

"We'll show them, Mismagius!" Kara was still her normal happy self as she jumped up and down rapidly with her poke coming out. Leon slapped his head and tossed his ball without calling. His Arcanine let out a howl as soon as he saw Grim. The Ghost next to him laughed as she put a hand up to her mouth.

"Night Shade that turtle!" Mismagius flew around Zurtle before releasing a wave of negative energy. It caused enough pain to make him drop to a knee. His cannons tried to take aim at the Ghost, but she continued disappearing around him before releasing more energy.

"Arcane, let's show him whose top dog. Use Fire Blast!" The Arcanine howled and released a powerful blaze toward Grim.

"Darkness Flamethrower!" The Dark dog released a wave of of black flames that stopped the Fire Blast in it's tracks. Both pushed their power to the limit to try and get their attack to win. Grim quickly realized the strength difference between Arcane and Rath was pretty high. This dog had a lot more experience, and it showed. The Fire Blast started to slowly take over the Darkness.

"Are you just gonna sit there and take it? I wish I had something to eat to pass the time then. Something sweet and icy and creamy..."Kara was lost in her thought as Zion continued to try and find a way to beat the Ghost who seemed to have a perfect defense. He watched as any time Zurtle's cannons got locked on, she disappeared and came back in with an attack. She was also usually just out of blast range. It hit him like a ton of bricks as a plan came quickly.

"Zurtle, Hydro Pump in a V on each side of Mismagius!" The turtle did so and watched as the Ghost reacted oddly by not moving to a different spot. She was just barely not getting hit as the water sprayed on either side of her. Before anyone knew what was going on, his cannons closed in and the blast caught her with full force. Her screech from it sounded like a banshee. When the water stopped pumping, she was laying on the ground with her eyes rolling around. Kara recalled her with a whine as she was then out of the battle. They turned to see Grim being overtaken by the blast. The fire roared around him as he became engulfed in it. While burning, Arcane rushed in and hit him with a powerful Take Down. Grim was out as well, which meant Raz was out. Zurtle and Arcane glared at each other before they both fell to a knee.

"What you say to calling it a draw since these 2 are tired?" Zion nodded to Leon';s suggestion and went to his buddy while the Arcanine was recalled. The teams started talking while Kira and Gardevoir walked up. Raz smiled and hugged her to his side.

"Told Rayne we would win. Where is she?" They looked over to see her sitting at a table with her head against the top. Her forehead was red as if she had been hitting it against the thing. Zion ran over with Zurtle and Omnivee following him. They pet the girl's back as she tried to hit her head again.

"She alright?" Leon and Kara watched the girl with a little uneasiness. Raz, Kira, and Gardevoir all shrugged.

"She'll be fine. How did you guys beat us anyways?" Kira turned as Raz pointed to where a water trail was. She just sighed and kissed him while the group went to where Rayne was.

"Don't beat yourself up. You just need to learn to not bet against Raz is all. He never loses in a bet. Except for his birthday one though. He always loses that one. I know what might make you feel better." Zion watched his girlfriend raise her head to see him holding a poster he had found. It had pictures of animals and clowns and words at the bottom saying the circus was in Lavaridge for the final night before closing and going to the next town. Zurtle grabbed her head as she tried to hit it against the table again.

"You really think a circus is a good idea? I thought you hated clowns." Raz watched his friend shrug and nod at the same time.

"I do hate clowns, but I love peanuts they sell there. Besides, look at the picture of the ring master." They all looked closer, and only Raz understood what was so important about it.

"Your grandpa. How long has it been? Didn't he last drive the bus for us in Kanto? I didn't get to talk to him since I did jump off the vehicle." Kira, Gardevoir, and Rayne remembered instantly and nodded. They had all almost forgotten about the old man.

"Can we go then? I bet he has all sorts of things. And look at the ad on the bottom. Apparently, he has hired some unbeatable trainers. They wear masks and if anyone beats them, they have to reveal themselves. We could be the ones that do it." Raz knew there was no helping it now. He just nodded while his friend jumped up and down with joy before rushing off down the trail toward the town in the distance. Kara and Leon joined them to go and see who these trainers were. Just like Raz and Rayne, they never could resist a challenge.

--

--

A/N: The circus is in town! YAY! I too hate clowns though. Their just creepy, or sad, or annoying. If one is hurt though, it's funny. Who else will they see there besides Zion's grandpa? Who are the unbeatable trainers? Gotta read to find out. See ya next time.


	19. The Big Top and The Mystery 3

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages. We proudly present to you, the greatest show you've ever seen in entertainment. It'll amaze, it'll craze, it'll even leave you in a haze. Our first performer is a spectacular acrobat, but he can't come out yet." Raz and the others, with Zurtle and Omnivee next to them on the stairs, watched as Ace walked around and looked at all the crowd. He had noticed the group as he paused on them and smiled toward his grandson. The audience was waiting to see what he was going to do to get the first act out. Kara and Zion were on the edges of their seats as well.

"I think he might come if we heat things up. Should we try that?" The members yelled in agreement as he smiled at everyone. He pulled off his black top-hat and blew a red whistle. A woman came out with a torch in her hand. She was wearing a red mask with blue flames up it, but it covered her face completely. Her outfit was a jumpsuit with shorts for the bottoms. It was also red with blue flames. Her hair was also red and blue split. She held the fire up before putting it to her mouth. Instantly, the fire jumped out and formed a serpent-like dragon that flew around the tent. The heat wasn't as over-bearing as it would have seemed as the dragon flew in and out.

"I think our dragon is getting testy at the Fire Phoenix's flames. Ladies and gentlemen, The Green Dragon, Ray!" The fire dragon flew around the acrobat swings and disappeared as Ray, wearing a green jumpsuit with a small green hood, started his act. The audience was already applauding as the man swung with amazing grace and agility. He looked like he was at home in the air as he jumped from a swing to another with a series of flips in between. Raz looked down and saw the girl that had breathed fire was staring at his group with her head turned to the side. She was also leaning on Ace as the first act continued. Ray finished with a spin that caused him to miss the bar. He flipped down and landed easily on the ground with a bow.

"Ray, ladies and gentlemen! For our next act, we are gonna need to cool things back down. Kye isn't the biggest fan of heat. How should we do this? Yes my dear?" Ace turned to the flame girl as she looked like she was whispering something into his ear. He nodded as she continued for a few seconds.

"A very good idea my dear." This time, he blew on a purple whistle. Nothing happened in the entrance way that the flame girl had entered from. He blew it again as the crowd watched. Everyone was startled when a giggle came out from nowhere. The lights in the tent flickered for a second before returning to normal. Now everyone noticed a much younger girl standing in the center of the ring. She was wearing a purple mask that also covered her face entirely. Her jumpsuit was purple and green with the colors swirling into different shapes. Her suit also had a little skirt that just barely let the shorts show. Her hair was purple and green striped. She bounded over to the ring master as he sighed.

"Always have to shock the crowd huh? I called you to see if you could cool things down. Think you can?" The little girl put a gloved hand up to her chin before shaking her head. The crowd awed in response. Ace just tapped his chin for a moment.

"Think you could do it if we let you perform with him?" The girl again held her chin, but nodded this time. She waved her hands out toward the center. Her hands began glowing white as cold air flowed off her body. She continued doing this until ice started forming. The ice collected in the center, forming a giant ball of ice. The room dropped about 10 degrees when she was finished. She jumped up onto the ball of ice and rolled it around while an otherworldly giggle came from around the tent. Her rolling stopped as the ball started shaking. Before anyone knew it, the ice shattered into hundreds of shards with Kye standing in it's place wearing a blue version of the suit Ray had on. He held the ice girl on his shoulder while bowing.

"What can they have planned folks? Those shards sure look dangerous." Everyone watched the little girl jump off and over to a circle on the wall. She stretched her arms out and faced the wall while Kye picked up a shard and tossed it up and down. The crowd watched closely as he shrugged before hurling the shard straight into the girl as she turned to face him. It impaled her into the wall, straight through the chest. Another came soon after and hit her in the stomach followed by ones through her hands, legs, and face. The audience was silent as he picked up the last big one and through it as hard as he could. No one could believe what they saw as it flew at the girl. Just as it was about to hit, the giggle came and the shard stopped in mid air. Everyone watched the impaled body slide off the wall and turn her head oddly. She had no damage at all to her body or clothes. It was like they had missed her entirely.

"They don't call her the Frost Cat for nothing. She must have 99 lives though, because she never gets hurt. Kye the Whale everyone!" The crowd cheered even harder while trying to figure out how they did it. Kye and the girl bowed as she ran to the fire girl and he ran to the back where Ray had gone after his act.

"Everytime I see that, I try and figure out how they do it, and still I haven't solved it. Now for our final act before our nightly special event. He's probably around here somewhere. Don the Beast is usually already out here while everyone is watching. The question is where?" Everyone looked around their seats and around to try and see the man. Ace tapped his chin while twirling a green whistle in his hand. He blew it after shrugging. This time, everyone looked all around, but didn't see anything. A tornado of leaves came out of nowhere and spun around the floor. It stopped in the center and stayed still. After just a second a flash came form the center and blinded everyone. When they could see again, a figure was standing where the tornado had been. It was a man wearing a mask of brown leaves. His suit was also brown and had pants to it. The mask was different because it covered his entire head, hair included.

"This is just the person to find our missing act. Or is he missing? Is this the act? What if this is Don?" The audience watched the leaf man hold up a hand and shake his pointer finger. He also appeared to be holding a twig in his hand as he turned around the room. The row that Raz and co. was in was stunned when the twig flew toward them. It flew past everyone before hitting a side of the tent. The crowd was silent until a scream scared everyone. The piece of tent that was hit fell to reveal Don, in a red suit like Ray and Kye's. He also had a twig sticking out of the middle of his head. He grudgingly walked to the center, where the leaf man pulled the twig out to another scream. He then walked to the back while rubbing his head. The one who found him joined the others.

"How was that for hiding skill? No one can hide from the Unseeing Chameleon though. He hears all, he knows all. We will now be starting the final event for the night. As you may have guessed, my guest here are not just performers, but are also the trainers that wear masks. If any are ever defeated, they will remove their mask and reveal who they truly are to everyone at the end of the night. No one has ever succeeded their insane tests, but tonight we will pick 3 challengers for each trainer to try. They will pick rather. I ask that you all sit still and don't flinch."

The trainers walked out and looked around the room. The Chameleon had 3 twigs in his hand and jumped high while spinning. He released all 3 and they each hit the seat that a person was in. Rayne picked up the one in her seat and looked at it while everyone watched the other pair. The Cat jumped next with a trio of ice needles that pierced 3 seats as well. Raz pulled the one out of his seat while the last one leaped up and tossed nothing. She landed and shook her head before pulling out a trio of lighters. She jumped up again and tossed them into the seats of 3 people as well. Zion caught the one thrown at him.

"If everyone that was picked would come to the ring." Ace watched them and even smiled and nodded as Zion passed him. They gathered in groups of the items they had. The trainers also separated to face the ones they picked.

"We will be beginning with the Chameleon and his test. It is called the Target of Least. Our other performers are setting up a line of cans on wooden beams that you have to knock over in the same or fewer shots then our champion. The winner will get to battle him and his partners while being allied with anyone that made it with them. When your ready Chameleon." Ace backed off while the last can was set. The trainer raised his hand and fired a single pebble out of it. All the cans fell over.

"A single shot is all you get to knock down all the cans." The first challenger was a little girl that couldn't reach the top of the beams. The Chameleon reached down and picked her up to get off her single shot. He also handed her a pebble to throw. It didn't even go half way down. She frowned until the man holding her held out a small pokeball. Inside was a toy Treecko. The next was a burly man. He hurled his pebble, and threw it straight over the cans. Rayne stepped up last and took the pebble while looking at the targets.

"Any rules to this?" She looked over as Ace came to her.

"You are allowed to do anything short of grabbing and flipping the table or going down there and knocking the cans off." She nodded and turned to face the table. Everyone watched and waited until she kicked a leg out from it, knocking over all the cans.

"You didn't say anything about knocking a leg out. I did it in no shots." Ace smiled and looked at the trainer next to him. He nodded and bowed to the girl while backing away. Rayne was pulled to the side by Ace where she would be to watch the other tests.

"We have a winner for the first time. Next will be the Nimble Cat challenge. Each person will be given a staff and a 3 minute timer. At the end of that, the next person will begin. Your goal is to hit the Cat with the staff. You can use anything at your disposal to do so. It also looks like we got the famed hero Razal to do this one. If he can't do it, no one can." The group was handed a 4 foot staff to use while a clock was pulled out to time them. Raz's name was last on the tries.

The first person was young looking and quick as his time started. He swung wildly and fast, but the Cat dodged with flips and even did the splits to avoid one strike. His time flew by as he was sweating horribly at the end. The little girl didn't look out of breath at all as she began dodging the next one. This was a woman that looked like a bodybuilder. Her swings were hard and her stick even broke on half at one point from the power. Her time seemed much slower, but ended without her landing the hit.

Raz stepped up as his time started, but he didn't move. He stared at the girl while also looking at his stick for the entire first minute. After that passed, he went to work and snapped the stick twice, making 4 equal length pieces. They flew from his hand and spun around his hand. He pointed them at the girl while the crowd watched in stunned silence. The firs piece flew out and buried itself into the earth as it was dodged with a back flip. She saw the second coming as she raised her head up. A quick twist caused it to fly by her as well. The third came as soon as that one hit the rail of the circle. She dropped down and heard it whistle quickly by. The last one that came, came from below her and caused her to do another flip to avoid it. When she looked at him, his hands were behind him while he smiled at her. The timer was down to 30 seconds left when she realized what he had done. The pieces he had thrown were starting a circle around her while he twirled a finger that he pulled out. She watched the pieces carefully as they continued spinning quickly around her. The timer was at 5 seconds when he won. The Cat watched as the pieces dropped to the ground. She scratched her head in confusion as the forth piece dropped from above her and hit her in the head. She held it as the spot hurt a little, but wasn't as bad as it would have been if he had dropped it without easing it's decent.

"I knew he could do it, if anyone could. We have 2 people going on to the match against all 3 trainers. The final test is called the Thirsty Phoenix. The challengers will be given a pitcher of water that they must drain without throwing it onto the ground. Their time must beat the Phoenix's own time. All 4 will be going at the same time to show a true time." Zion looked at the water he had before looking at the other 3. He shrugged and waited for a signal to start. A whistle sounded for them to begin, and then, only a second later, signed that someone was done. Everyone turned to see the blue haired teen holding an empty jug while burping. Ace was speechless as his grandson walked over to Raz and Rayne.

"Thirsty much?" Raz chuckled as his best friend let out another burp. Rayne just sighed and leaned on him as the other 3 trainers went to the other side of the tent. Ace went to the center and got ready to start the match while Gardevoir teleported herself and Zurtle down. Omnivee was sitting next to Kira, Leon, and Kara with her head up to watch while her tail wagged. The crowd was quiet as the lights dimmed.

"This will actually be the first time the trio have ever fought. None before have ever made it to this, so let the games begin!"

--

--

A/N: Who are the mysterious 3? How hard will this match be for Raz, Rayne, and Zion? A showdown is coming, but who will be on top at the end? Find oout next time. Until then, see ya.


	20. Battle of Oddities

"The match shall be a 3 on 3. Each trainer will get a single Pokemon to battle against their opponent with, but since this is a circus, we have a twist. The battles are still single battles. Think of it as each match is in falls. The first team with 2 wins, wins it all. The Chameleon and Rayne shall go first, followed by the Phoenix and Zion, and the last will be the Cat and Raz. You can begin when you are ready." Ace bowed to the crowd as he walked backwards to stand next to the ring. Rayne watched as her foe popped his neck and got into position.

"Let's shake it up, Aggron!" She released her partner who roared as soon as she hit the ground. She watched as the opposing trainer was juggling a few balls around. Without really losing his speed with the rest, the Chameleon had a ball tossed out easily. It released in a whirl of leaves that spun around the poke. When they finally ended, a Grovyle stood still and stared at his opponent.

"Let the games begin!" The masked opponent made quick hand signs to his partner. The Grovyle nodded before dashing toward Aggron. He had hit blades glowing as he went in circles around the poke. His foe, however, looked annoyed as she kept a look of embarrassment on her face.

"Wait for him to attack and catch him." The Aggron nodded and watched her opponent closely while he started closing in on her. Without warning, he streaked through and hit her with a Leaf Blade while still managing to get back into the circle he had made around her. She didn't stumble as it hit, but winced a little as it stung. Now she was angry. She watched him do the same move 3 more times before she smiled and waited for the next one.

"You can do it Aggron! We believe in you!" The Grovyle came in fast for another attack. His speed made him a blur of green. He was almost invisible until he ran straight into Aggron's waiting fist, stopping him instantly and putting him down. She wasted not a second in grabbing him by the neck while he was dazed.

"Knock him out with Iron Tail!" The monster's tail began glowing silver as she tossed the poke up. Right as he was coming down, the tail swung forward and sent him faster then he had been on his own. Now he was a green bullet that cratered the ground outside of the circle. He was seeing stars when the dust cleared enough for them to see.

"Yeah! Thats my girl." Rayne jumped happily while Aggron walked over to her and sat down. The Chameleon recalled his partner before backing away and sitting down next to his partners. The Phoenix stepped up while Zion did the same with Zurtle going to the center with a yawn. Him and his partner watched as their opponent pulled out a torch and breathed fire into the air in a giant hoop. Out of nowhere, a Charizard appeared a flew between the fire. She landed and glared at the Blastoise while letting out a roar that would shatter some opponent's ears.

"All right dude. Let's cool this oversize lizard down. Hydro Pump!" Zurtle stood and glared back at his foe while his cannons popped out from his back. The Fire Pokemon flew straight up before the attack released. It almost hit Phoenix instead, but she just managed to sidestep it. Her partner flew for a few seconds before landing and roaring again. Zurtle looked at Zi and waved a finger to him.

_"I got a plan." _The Blastoise pulled one of his arms into his shell and looked like he was digging around for something. After a few short moments, he pulled out a sun visor and a pack of cards. He quickly placed the visor on his head and started shuffling the deck. The Charizard and her trainer smacked their heads as if they knew this wasn't too far fetched for their opponents. He shuffled wildly before holding the deck out to his opponent while cutting a portion off and holding it to his chest. She started to roar in response, stopped and thought for a second, started to again, and stopped before finally cutting a part of the deck as well. They showed them at the same time. His was the King of Hearts. She smiled as her Ace of Spades beat it, winning her the match. He smiled and put the cards up before pretending to fall over. He laid on his back with his tongue sticking out and his eyes closed. After about a minute like that, he stood and went to his partner's side.

"Maybe next time." Zion sat with his buddy as the cards were pulled back out and they started playing while Raz stepped up to face the final of the trio. The Cat bounced up as her friend walked next to the Chameleon while her partner did the same.

"Ready Gardevoir?"

_"Let's do this." _The Psychic stepped out and watched as her opponent made no motion for a pokeball. After a few seconds, she realized why. The Pokemon she was going to use was like her and didn't do well with pokeballs. It also explained the impaling ice trick she did. Upon her realization, the giggle that filled the air before came from around the little girl. She floated up about 2 foot while a bright lavender colored aura covered her body. She held her arms out while waves of energy came from her. A little bit after it started, the waves stopped and she floated back to the ground. A Froslass stood where the waves had flowed out. She was swaying as they got set to start. Ace stepped into the circle again.

"This is the deciding match folks. Whoever wins this, wins for their team. In the event of a draw, the winner's will be decided by vote by the audience. Now let's get it on!" The ringmaster got out quickly as the pair of Pokemon glared at each other.

_"You caught me off guard last time. I'm gonna take you down for that."_ Gardevoir started collecting energy from wherever she could get it. Her mind calmed as she focused on her opponent.

_"Tell me how that works for ya."_ Froslass giggled as she started to use Calm Mind as well. Raz sighed and looked at the opposing trainer.

"This match isn't exactly ours anymore. I say we let them fight since they would probably ignore us anyways." The Cat nodded in agreement and sat down to watch. Raz went to one knee and watched to see if he would have to interject. He hoped he wouldn't. He still felt tinges from the poison of the first time he tried to stop someone getting hurt in a match.

Gardevoir led off with a Psybeam. The Ghost dodged it gracefully while firing a Shadow Ball back. It was also dodged. The pair looked at each other before firing their shots again. The blasts exploded on contact in a bellow of purple smoke. The pair fired shot after shot, always with the same result.

_"I don't think we're getting anywhere this way. Let's try to cool it down some."_ Froslass giggled as she floated high into the air before twirling around. The room cooled down as she created a tornado of ice. Snow swirled harshly around it, hitting Gardevoir with tiny shards of the ice and cutting her in places. She growled as her anger began growing and combining with her dislike of Ghost Pokemon. Raz could feel it as he was so in sync with her. He rushed over to Ace while his opponent did the same in curiosity.

"You have to stop the match. She is starting to lose it."

"Your overreacting I think. She looks fine to me. You can always quit though." Ace looked as the man frowned at him. The little girl next to them was looking at the poke oddly as she felt her partner's joy in the battle.

"It's on your hands Ace. If anything goes wrong, I warned you." Raz went back to his spot and closed his eyes to focus. His opponent went to hers as well, but watched closer as the Blizzard continued to damage the Psychic foe.

_"I thought you were going to put me in my place little Psychic. Ready to give up yet?"_ The ghostly laugh filled again as she increased her twirling. Below in the attack, Gardevoir glared up as her anger and hatred became one solid mass. She started glowing crimson as she focused everything into what she was about to do. In an instant, she disappeared from the ice and reappeared slamming her fists downward into the Ghost. She slammed down into the ground hard enough to crater it a little. The ice stopped instantly as she tried to get back up. Before she was even floating again, her foe was on top of her and slammed her forward with some type of mentally enhanced punch. She was hit again before she could think as her opponent used Teleport to circle the ring and send her flying across just to be hit again.

She finally landed and tried her best to catch her breath as her lungs refused to fill. She could feel her frozen body was breaking in places. She glared up as her opponent began walking toward her, eyes glowing in the crimson that hadn't faded a little. She tried to fire a Shadow Ball at her, but wasn't able to focus enough energy to form one near big enough. She fell back down and breathed heavily as she waited for it to be over. No one had beaten her so badly before. It was a new sense of how much she had diminished while waiting for a trainer to bury her old partner. She looked up to see the Psychic standing directly over her. The poke glared down at her hurt foe who closed her eyes and laid almost motionless. That little bit was all it took for Gardevoir to come back to her self. She let the focused energy drop away as she knelt down and picked up her fallen opponent.

_"I may not like a particular Ghost Pokemon, but I can't let that hate put me against all of you. Your a good fighter, and I think you might have had a chance to beat me, had you not been so rusty. It isn't likely though." _The Ghost laughed as she was set down in front of her partner. She smiled as the little girl grabbed her arm for her to enter her body again to rest. She did so gladly after a final look at her opponent. The trio of trainers gathered together as Gardevoir went back to Raz. He patted her on the back while she leaned her head over to his shoulder. She was exhausted from everything she had done. They joined the trio with Zion and Zurtle next to them. Rayne was on the other side as their counterparts walked up and bowed. The Charizard bowed as well until Zurtle slapped her on the back and laughed. He helped her back up as she growled at him. Ace joined them as well.

"And that does it folks! The trio have been defeated by these 3 great trainers. Now, they will reveal who they really are!" Everyone stepped back as spot lights went onto the group. They all bowed while placing a hand each on their masks. They all jerked in the same motion and quickly showed what Raz, Rayne, Kira, Gardevoir, Leon, Kara, Omnivee, and Zurtle already knew. Only Zion was surprised as Sara, Ken, and Kir looked up at them.

"Guess you caught us daddy." The little girl laughed while her father smiled back at her. Her eyes were the same way they had been when they were in the forest. He figured this was because of Froslass.

"It wasn't planned that way. But we can talk later. How about we go get some lunch?" He turned as Kira and the others joined them. She smiled at her daughter who leaped into the woman's arms and hugged her tightly. Ace looked at them and nodded.

"You can come back here later for your pay. We pulled a lot of customers for our final show. It is all thanks to you 3." The old man bowed to them before heading to the back. Ray, Don, and Kye were waiting for him with serious looks on their faces. He was worried, but knew something he had already figured on had happened. Raz noticed, but couldn't follow up as his friends had started toward the exit to get something to eat. With a sigh, he ran to catch up. He could feel that the calm had just hit before the storm. How long it would last though, was a mystery.

--

--

Serious A/N: I know it's been about a month since I last updated, and I am sorry about that. The reason it took me wasn't writers block or anything like that. A week after I added the last chapter, I got a phone call from my brother in law telling my family that my sister had just had a heart attack and died. I wasn't near my computer for 2 weeks as we went from our home in Texas to our family in Kentucky. I'm gonna do my best to get the next chapter done by the weekend to try and make up for the time it took to get this one out, but I'm not promising anything.

Usual A/N: The group is back together as preparations are starting to be made to fight the gym. Wo still needs the badge though? What is the storm that is coming, and why are Ace and his crew so worried? Gotta wait and see. Until next time, See Ya.


	21. Dreamescape

A/N: Yeah, I normally do this at the end, and still probably will. This is just something I have to do first. At the end of my last post, I said I would have this chapter up by the end of the week. It's been a month and a half I think. I could say it was because of so and so or such and such, but I still am at fault. I'm never gonna say I'll do something by a certain time and then not come through again. I'm also not going to say I'll have the next TRE chapter up by a certain time because I don't know when it'll be done. I'm gonna put it all simply as I hope you can forgive me for not keeping my word. If you don't, then I'm still sorry, but if your at this point of the story, you've probably read them all up to here. Finish the story, and then forget about me. For those of you that do forgive me, I humbly thank you from the center of my being. Enjoy.

--

"So you guys are here for some contest thing? Sounds fun." Raz smiled halfheartedly as he looked toward the sky. Leon had just finished explaining what they were doing here. The others pressed on for more information. Kir seemed to be the only one watching her father as his mind tried to figure what it was feeling.

"It's supposed to be like that thing that was in Saffron. The security this time is supposed to be better because of what happened with Rocket and everything. Who would be stupid enough to try something anyways?" Kara watched as everyone looked at the table with only Raz's suddenly hurt eyes looking at her.

"My brother." The man stood and stormed off instantly. He was down the block before Kir, Kira, and Gardevoir took off after him. Clouds started gathering as they went. Kara and Leon looked at the rest of the group in confusion.

"He killed Ian in Johto. He had turned himself into a monster to fight Raz, but it still wasn't enough. Even though he saved all our lives, he can't get over it." They nodded gloomily in understanding. Sara leaned against Ken as everyone rose and followed the others.

--

_"He has to be stopped. I know your out there brother. Your insane and crazy and greedy and stupid, but not enough to transform your body like that. Gardevoir saw you were alive from your henchmen. What are you planning?" _Raz threw another rock across the water as he looked out over the hot lake the city had. The clouds were darkening as he sat down in the grass with his legs curled up. He heard his family come from behind him as he fell over into a spread out laying position.

"You alright daddy?" Kir watched as a smile formed and her father nodded. She was instantly happy and leaped onto his stomach. Kira sat next to them with Gardevoir next to her. The Pokemon could feel more then enough emotions going through her partner to drive someone mad. The rain started pouring harder then it would have looked like it should. Kir leaped up after a quick jolt from Raz.

"Maybe we should get inside and dry off. Water isn't our best friend." He smiled while taking the little girl's hand and dashing in with Kira and Gardevoir quickly behind them. They saw Rayne, Sara, Ken, Leon, and Kara in the lobby of the Center. Zion was outside of it with Zurtle and Omnivee, dancing around like maniacs.

"Right. I'm gonna get some rest. Anyone else up for a good nap?" Raz yawned, causing the others to as well. They started up to their rooms, with Rayne dragging Zion in with Zurtle helping her. Everyone was soon in the warmth and comfort they needed on days like this. Raz and Kira were in a bed with Kir and Gardevoir in one next to them. Zion and Ken were in separate beds across the hall with Zurtle in their floor and Omnivee on top of him. In the room next to that Sara and Rayne were already out of it. They had no idea what a restless night they were going to have.

--

"When will the bunnies get here?" Kir sat next to a giant tree in the middle of a giant field. The sky was bright in it's normal pink color. Froslass sighed and sat next to her.

_"Why do I sleep in a human? It drags me into this place every night. Plus it has to be a little girls dreamworld. Suppose it could be worse." _The Ghost yawned as she felt the ground start shaking. Her eyes shifted to see what was happening while her partner was bouncing with excitement. The poke could feel something was off. They had gone through this same deal almost every night since joining together. She couldn't quite place it until the sky shifted from pink and bright to gray and cloudy.

"Oh no." The girl stopped bouncing when she saw where they were standing. The field had been replaced by a giant graveyard. The ground still trembled as a lot of somethings were trying to get out of the ground. The partners watched the earth split open. Pokemon began coming out, but their bodies and faces were in various levels of decay. Kir started backing away slowly while Froslass watched for anything that was about to attack. A giant Charizard that was missing half his face looked at her before roaring, causing all that were out to charge at her. Before she knew what was happening, Kir was racing to get away from them. Her partner flew beside her while shooting Ice Beam and Shadow Ball back toward the zombies. She was barely slowing them down.

_"We need a better plan then this."_

"I don't know. Running seems like a really good plan to me." The little girl was starting to slow as she was tiring. They continued going until they were out of sight of the monsters. Froslass entered her quickly and passed through a wall into a crypt. After getting them through, she came back out and watched through a window as the zombies ran straight by them.

_"We should be safe here for a little bit." _The poke lowered down to her shaking partner who had slid against the wall behind her. She had her arms wrapped around her legs as she tried to push thoughts out of her head. Her mind knew this was a nightmare instead of her bunny filled dream, but this was more then that. She hadn't had a nightmare like this in weeks.

"What can we do now?" She leaned on her partner as she tried to form some sort of plan of escape. Froslass was also searching for a way while looking around the room. As she searched, her body began wanting to open a stone box in the center of the room. It was incredibly out of place as the rest of the crypt was covered in webs and dust. She was careful as she raised up to go to and open it. Kir was right beside her, holding on to her partner as tight as she could. When they opened the thing up, the whole place filled with light. Inside the box was 6 orbs, each one a different color. They were blue, red, silver, gold, orange, and gray.

_"I never thought these really existed. The Dream Orbs. We can escape with these. Hold on."_ The poke entered her partner again before explaining. _"The orbs represent someone else's dream. The color is the person, so when we grab one, it'll send us to theirs until they wake up." _They jerked their head up as a loud crash hit the wall they were just at. The Charizard broke through and was starting to charge. Without thinking, they grabbed the blue orb, and disappeared.

--

"This is the life." Zion stretched out as he laid back on his towel. The beach was warm and bright as the waves of the ocean lapped against the bright white sand. Zurtle sat next to him with Omnivee on his shell. The trio relaxed as the bright sun in the cloudless sky beat down on them.

"You always love this place. You need more imagination." Zurtle yawned as he finished. His and Omnivee's connection to their trainer was so great the three shared one dream world. Few Pokemon had that type of connection with their trainers.

_"BZZZT"_

"Huh?!" Zion jumped up in shock as something made an electrical sound. When he turned around, he saw Kira and Froslass with sparks coming off of them.

"That was close." The girls looked around quickly to figure out where they had ended up. It wasn't but a second of seeing the setting that they figured it was Zion's

"How did you 2 get here?" The pair turned to see their friends standing only a few feet away.

"We used this. It's a Dream Orb and it allows the person that grabs it to teleport into the dream world of the people their close to. We just grabbed one while running from my worst nightmare."

"What could a kid like you be afraid of?"

"Undead Charizard." Zurtle took the opportunity to smack his partner in the back of the head for being stupid. Zion laughed a little still, not noticing the dark clouds forming on the horizon.

"Actually, it sounds close to what mine is. My worst nightmare is that a giant storm comes and starts electrifying the ocean, making it impossible to enter."

_"How is that remotely like hers?" _Froslass looked at the boy with many questions toward his level of intelligence.

"I suppose because while we would fear them, others would laugh at it."

"You mean a storm like that?" Kir pointed behind the boy at the clouds that were now shooting lightning. He stared out at it in horror as a bolt struck the beach they were just at. After another few seconds, they heard a roar as the clouds started taking shape. A giant Charizard head formed and started roaring again while lightning fired everywhere. The group took no time in taking off toward the wooded area. It was thick and hard to run through, but they managed to get far enough in that they took a second to think.

"Where are we anyways Zi?"

"This is an island that I visited when I was little. It's not very big though, so hiding is gonna be impossible soon." He looked around worriedly. They could feel the storm getting closer to them. They sky was completely dark as they huddled down and tried to think of what to do. It was a few minutes after this that Froslass looked up and around them.

_"The orbs. I can feel them. This way."_ The Ghost flew off toward the southern part of the island. The others ran after her while being careful of the roots and plants so they wouldn't trip. They were soon on a different part of the beach that had a glowing chest in the center. They rushed over to try and push it open, but the lid was stuck fast. Froslass looked at it for another moment before sticking her head through and looking. The orbs from before were there with a purple one replacing the blue one. There was also a black one in the center that seemed far more appealing to her, but she didn't know why. It was drawing her in to touch it.

"NO!" Kir grabbed Zion's sleeve as the boy grabbed his partner's shell which Omnivee was still on. The little girl managed to grab her partner just as she touched the black orb, teleporting them all into it as a bolt of lightning came in their direction.

--

"Where are we?" Kir felt like she was floating in the absolute darkness. None of the others seemed to be near her. She couldn't hear them if they were anyways.

"Come." She raised her head and felt that the floor was actually stone of some kind. She looked around as footsteps started coming toward her. She looked up as a dim light came on and illuminated the room. She almost screamed when she saw the shadow looming over her. It was massive in size, easily bigger then any Pokemon she had seen before. She also looked around quickly while backing away, but it seemed she was alone.

"W-who are you?" She feel over her own legs and looked straight up at the creature. It stopped moving toward her.

"I am the creator. Your people have come to call me Arceus. I came to give a message to one who could most wisely use it. Your father has become a champion. He fights evil without thought and is actually drawn to protect everyone. His brother is his opposite. He wants to take over and control everyone and everything. He is drawn toward power. They were born to always battle each other. My message is this, and you can only repeat it when the time is right. For every light there is darkness. For every good, an evil. If you take one out, the other will cease to exist. You should go now. It's almost sunrise." The huge Pokemon turned and started away from her.

"Why did you create the nightmares then? You could have probably gotten me away from Froslass another way." She heard a laugh that seemed familiar for some reason. He turned his head just to shake it at her.

"Your other little ghostly partner did that by accident. Remember that children tend to do things without thinking clearly, so don't be too hard." The dim light flashed brilliantly, blinding Kir as she was staring at it. When the lights faded, she was awake and in the Poke-Center room. Raz could be heard in the bathroom while Kira was sitting up in their bed, flipping through the TV channels. She also saw that Froslass was out and arguing with Gardevoir over something. She jumped up, surprising everyone, and went to her bag. She pulled out a purple pokeball and held it for a second before opening it. The Pokemon it released was the undead Charizard from her nightmare. She stared it down while the others backed away a little. It continued to look at her menacingly before breaking down and hugging her. It's body dissolved on the spot and became much smaller. After it finished, it was the size of Omnivee, and became less solid then it was before. It looked almost exactly like an Umbreon with Espeon's tail and had a purplish tinge to it. It also seemed to be missing a mouth.

"Why can't I be mad at you? Your so cute Ghouleon." Kir hugged the poke back before whispering something in it's ear. Froslass seemed annoyed and went back to her argument with Gardevoir while watching the other Ghost going over to the bathroom door. Just as Raz opened it, the poke grew and roared with a huge mouth with rows of sharp teeth. They heard him fall over screaming, causing them to laugh a little. Kir smiled as the message came through her head again.

_"For every light, a darkness. Why me?" _She smiled as her father tackled her partner and started fighting with it after it became normal again. Life for her was getting complicated, and she knew it.

--

--

A/N: See ya.


	22. What the Future Holds!

"So this is your Eevee. Why did it turn into a Ghost?" Raz looked across the table at the little floating specter. She looked back, and smiled with her hundreds of pointy teeth. The others all saw this, and wondered if they would start fighting again.

"We think it's because she liked Froslass so much. They used to hang out all the time when we finished a show. So, who are you partnering with for this gym daddy?" Kir took a pancake and practically put the whole thing in her mouth while he looked at her in confusion. She finished chewing and finally answered. "The gym is run by Flannery, who has been the leader for a while, and her husband. He's some Dark trainer. His Pokemon are strong. It took me and grandpa two tries to get the badge. Ken and Sara did it in just one though."

"No problem. Omni's been itching for a good fight. She's rested far too long." Zion and his partner struck a heroic victory pose. No one had even heard them though as they each went into their own conversations.

"You up for it dear?" Raz watched as his love smiled and nodded while chewing on a muffin she was eating. They started talking about who to team while Gardevoir got up and walked out.

She sighed while her old problems continued to plague her. She walked around the Center until she found a training area that was empty. She went in to avoid everyone while she tried to meditate and calm her mind. She knew she wouldn't be in the gym match, as this would be the last chance to train Tyranitar. It didn't take her long to reach her meditative state and to start floating. She saw visions of the past and present of their journeys. She saw the day Oak took her in and then when she found out her and Raz were partners. He wasn't like trainers she had heard of.

Next went to Zion when they got to him in Pewter. He was a nut, and still was as far as she thought. Next to join was Kira who they had saved. That was also when, as Kirlia, she had discovered the poke she loved, even though he didn't seem to feel the same way. After them was Grim and then Rayne, who she liked because of the constant beatings Zion got from her. Then the race hit her. When her and Raz cheated just to beat Ian. After that was when Articuno, Mantine, and Toxeon were born. The Ice legend had become a good friend for her and Grim. They were the only ones that, no matter what, Raz never switched out of his team.

The kiss was what she saw next. She had been the one to cause it, but it was special to the pair since the still didn't know it was her. She saw the Couples Tournament next. Her and Gallade worked so well together. She loses a few bits after it because of the dark crown that was used to control her. She had fought enough to lower all her defenses to destroy it from Grim's Overheat. After that is when she awoke to find out her partner was dead. Search crews had been digging for an hour when she joined them. Her mind was blank as she hurled boulders from where she was. She had also thrown a few trainers and anyone else that tried to help her. She flashed to finding Raz, and the cries that sounded like death itself from her Dark friend.

She jumped from that to when they had him in surgery after finding out he was alive. She remembered something from that day, as she was with Kira after they had scanned her body and were creating parts for both of them.

--

_"What are you thinking about?" _The little Psychic sat next to her best friend as they waited for the doctor to come with her new leg. The girl lifted the poke onto her lap while petting her hair.

"I'm too tired for thought right now. This can easily go down as the best and worst day of my life. How you holding up?" The poke shrugged while hugging onto the arms around her. She was barely containing herself. She had read the doctor's minds and knew everything wrong with her partner. He had a horrible chance of survival, and some just wanted to put him out of his misery. She had to stop herself from mind-wiping them. He was missing parts of his brain and his heart, which baffled them as to how he could be living.

_"The docs got your leg and is on his way back now. Raz is half through with his parts. They finished his heart and brain quickly." _She couldn't hide her sadness of her hurt partner. She knew his spirit was unbreakable though, and that was what had kept him going. She had seen his future and knew he was still to be part of something the world would remember him for. She didn't know what or why though, but it wasn't just for him taking Rocket down. She was determined to figure it out though so she could be by his side when it started.

--

The Psychic sighed and continued her focusing on the past. She went to Raz waking up and then to the Indigo League tournament. She recounted when they helped Sara and brought her into their family. She could still feel the rage the girl had had at that time for her parents. Next was the finals that she learned how strong her friends really were when she was knocked out by Lucario in an explosion. She knew it was her getting enraged at the sight of her blood that made her lose. Next was when they were heading to Johto and she jumped into the shot of the Alter Beam. That was when Kir was born from her secret dreams of being a human.

_"I'm glad those thoughts left me with her. Having to share my body was not a pleasant experience. I do miss those days though. Sometimes I wish I hadn't evolved. Maybe then things would be simpler then the seeing and feeling everything about everyone around me." _Gardevoir sighed before going back to her evolution date when they were fighting Ian. He had become a monster, or so they thought then. She could see that his future was connected to Raz's, but they both would become blurred at the same moment. She started focusing then on the future instead of the past. Her mind stretched to see it, but a deep blackness kept appearing with a bright light fighting against it.

_"Come on! Let me see his future so I can protect him! TELL ME!!!"_ In that instant, her loss of focus caused her anger at everything to lash out in a wave of energy that surrounded her and tore at anything near her body. She didn't see any of it though as her mind had broken the barrier and saw glimpses of the moment their lines started blurring.

--

**"You'll pay for that little brother! I will avenge-"......**

**..... "You will NEVER win against me Raze-"......**

**.... "This is the END!!!" **She watched the brothers heads as their bodies were in shadows. Raz's was blurred, which caused her panic, but she managed to focus on them as they were sprinting right toward each other.

--

When her eyes flew open, she saw that her orb had destroyed half the room. The floor was almost completely crushed down another 20 feet. She sighed while floating over to the door. She was amazed when she exited to see Kir asleep next to the door. A look at the clock next to the door showed she had been like that for the entire day. It was already dark outside with the moon pretty high up. Her mind practically snapped for a second as she fell to the floor and clutched her head. She had never lost so much control before, so her headache that came was a big surprise. It only lasted for a minute, but it was bad enough to cripple a tank.

_"Gotta make sure I don't do that again." _She looked down as the pain passed to see her human side waking up and starting to look around. _"Why are you out here?"_

"You were in this weird bubble thing when I came to check on you. Daddy and mommy won against the gym. They used Tyranitar and Toxeon. I came back here when we got back, but you were still in it, so I said I'd wait for you." Gardevoir smiled and held the girl's hand while they went toward the ate in silence while each tried to guess the other's thoughts. It was late enough that everyone else was in bed, but neither of them wanted sleep. After an hour of comfortable silence, they both went into the wrecked training room. Kir sat across from her friend and started concentrating on her mind's powers. She had used them to balance herself during the circus challenges. They both focused on their own things for the rest of the evening.

--

"Come on guys." Raz tapped the sleeping pair with his foot while shaking his head. Gardevoir and Kir both sat up and looked at the room. It was the same as when they entered. They got to their feet after a few more taps to the back. "Zion and Rayne are fixing to challenge the gym, let's go."

The trio walked out, with the girls lagging from still being tired. The others were waiting outside the Poke-Center. They could see Zi hopping with anticipation. Omnivee was the same way next to him. Zurtle just sighed and stared at them while putting a handful of popcorn in his mouth. Kara was next to him, and also took some popcorn when he passed the bag over to her.

"Finally. Let's go." The young man was already down the road with his partner.

"Those 2 are too hyped up man." Ken smiled while putting an arm around Sara while they followed Rayne after them. Zurtle, Leon, and Kara went behind them, with the Pokemon and girl arguing with each other about something the other's didn't understand since she was actually speaking Pokemon.

_"You alright Kira?" _Gardevoir looked at her human sister with worry as she appeared to be pale and almost like she was gonna throw-up.

"I'm fine. I think I ate something that isn't agreeing with me." She gave a smile and started toward the gym with Raz's arm in hand. She also gave a quick look back that seemed to say "Shut up!"

_"Humans." _The Pokemon walked after them with her little human sister holding her hand as they both yawned and were waiting for the first opportunity to go back to sleep.

--

--

A/N: So yeah. Things are starting o get interesting with visions of the future and messages from the legends. Whats gonna go down when the biggest throwdown comes up. No telling til it happens, but I will promise it'll be a battle of Obi-Wan/Anakin proportions. (I hope.)

BTW, a little thing I discovered was that I made a mistake in the chapter "Dreamscapes". Anyone who can tell me what it was gets bonus points! YAY BONUS POINTS! Sorry, I haven't been asleep for 3 days. Just can't sleep, plus I'm playing a lot of the new Yu-Gi-Oh! game on the DS. Hope you enjoyed, and yeah. See ya.


	23. Omnivee's New Face

"Ready?" Flannery stood with her husband, whose name was now known to be Dirk. Across the field, Zion and Rayne stood ready. Omnivee was panting with what appeared to be excitement. She was finally able to battle again.

"Bring it on. Go Rath!" The Arcanine roared and took his place next to Omni. The leaders shrugged at the pair and pulled out their pokeballs. Flannery's was pure red while Dirk's was black. They tossed simultaneously, releasing a Torkoal and a Houndoom. The dog was glaring at the Arcanine enemy, while Torkoal laughed and looked at Omnivee with what appeared to be a smile.

"Houndoom, Sunny Day!" The Dark hound fired an orb of light into the sky that heated the arena. All 4 Pokemon could feel an increase in their power.

"Torkoal, use Smokescreen!" The turtle roared a little as clouds of black smoke bellowed out of his shell. The field was almost completely covered.

"Omnivee, use Rain Dance!" The poke began hoping around and releasing little clouds that started forming above the sun ball. The room got a downpour in a few seconds after that. The rain poured heavier, causing the smoke to fade in time to see the pair charging their Flamethrower and were about to release them. As soon as they were visible, they fired the attacks. Rath dodged the Houndoom's, but just barely. Omnivee avoided most of it, but still got a great deal of damage from the blast. She could feel it then. Something was wrong, and she realized it had been for a while. The rain should have cooled her down, even with the fire attacks. The problem was, she was getting hotter. Her body was close to it's limit.

_"So HOT!!!" _She began rushing around the field in a panic. The fire just got worse while everyone stared at her in confusion. Before Zi could get involved, she started shooting fire balls at the ceiling. As soon as that started, he sprinted to her side, but she kept saying hot over and over again.

"The match is done! Call the center! NOW!" Raz ran to his friend while Gardevoir teleported to the Poke-Center. They weren't that far, so they heard the ambulance as soon as it started. At that moment though, Omnivee got worse. Her body burst into flames.

"NO!!" Water from the Rain Dance was instantly on Zi's back. He created his tentacles and wrapped them around his partner. The fire got smaller, but didn't go out. He kept pushing more energy into it, but it wouldn't stop the flames. Raz looked at him and reached back to his pokeballs. He quickly released Articuno, who cried out before firing an Ice Beam. The water around Omni started freezing, but was melting with the flames. She turned up the power as her friend cried out in pain. Zion watched as the ice overtook the fire, and slowly froze it all completely, Omnivee and all.

"That should start cooling her down. The fires dieing. She'll be fine when her temperature gets back down to normal. Come on man." Raz helped his friend up from his kneeling position. The water from his back broke of as it had also been frozen. He watched the ball lift up as Gardevoir came in with the emergency crew. They looked at it in panic as she loaded it into the back of their truck. The siren blared as the group went out behind it in a rush. Dirk looked at his wife and sighed while scratching the back of his head.

"We need to get a new profession. This is getting weird."

--

"You alright man?" Raz patted his friend on the shoulder while sitting down with him in the Poke-Center's cafeteria. The others were outside in the waiting room. They only knew that Omnivee's temperature was slowly decreasing, but at a very slow rate. Her partner had a piece of sweet cake in front of him, but he hadn't eaten any of it. He just picked it apart with his fingers. Raz had never seen him sad enough that not even cake could cheer him up. Once he had sat though, he saw that sadness was long gone, and aggravation and anger had taken hold.

"Oh, I'm just peachy. My second closest partner is frozen solid because her body got too hot and released her fire power violently, just like she had done with her lightning. No one will leave me alone to try and think of something, and my appetite is completely dead. Oh, just peachy." He picked up his plate and hurled it across the room, watching it shatter against a wall before getting up and storming out of the room. The others looked up as he came out, but he just glared at them before heading to the stairs to go to the roof.

"He's not taking this well." Sara sighed and got up. She quietly walked after her brother while Raz came out and joined the others. Kir was asleep with her head on Kara's leg, who was asleep with her head on Leon's shoulder, who looked annoyed and seemed to be trying to find away out without disturbing the pair.

"I'm sick of this." Raz looked at his hand while his mind wondered. Kira and Gardevoir both noticed that he seemed to not have a spec of emotion on his face. It was completely blank.

--

The rain was stronger then it had just been before Sara came out of the roof exit. She watched her brother walking back and forth across the roof. Every so often, water would start to gather, but it fell off quickly before forming anything. She had never seen Zi like this, and for the first time, he scared her. She silently walked over, careful to not make him angry as she did.

"Listen, you know she's going to be alright. Stop doing this." She felt ice when he glared at her. She realized he wasn't angry about that, but that he was beating himself up for having not been able to fix her himself. She knew who he was really angry at. "He was just trying to help."

"THAT'S the problem! Raz doesn't know how to not help, and I didn't need it earlier. If he had left me alone, I could have healed her myself." He stopped pacing and stared at his sister. She was looking at the ground. "He likes for us to depend on him, but that won't be the case with me. When Omnivee is healed, I'm out." He watched as Sara actually got teary eyed when she looked at him, but his heart was too frozen to care as he went back to pacing. Then, he made a mistake. He looked right at her as she turned to leave. "You've become weak."

Sara stopped in her tracks as her head tilted and her neck cracked. She turned with a reflection of her brother's anger. He already had water around his arms when she sprinted toward him. He dodged as she threw a few punches at his head. Her speed was easily greater then normal. She was focusing her powers into her arms and legs, giving her a great increase in her fighting ability. He was defensive and managed to block or dodge every shot she threw.

"Looks like you aren't as **good** as you **once was, sis.** You should have had me **down by now."** Zion smirked darkly as his voice had changed. It wasn't his, or even the lost's. This was a darker one that was made from their anger. Sara's lost could feel their pain. This eased their mind enough to increase their power. They knew if they could fight long enough, he should be better. She just hoped none of the others were going to come up during it.

--

Kir yawned as she sat up. She saw that Kara was still asleep on Leon's lap, and he was reading a book, having given up getting up. She turned and saw Rayne, Kira, and Ken talking, but they were also looking over at Raz who was standing with Gardevoir and Zurtle. Each had a piece of chalk. She got up and went to see what they were doing.

"I say here." Raz bent down and marked an X on the floor. The Pokemon did the same, but in different locations.

"What is here?" He looked down as his daughter looked at them in confusion. Zurtle started laughing, but quickly moved to the side while picking the little girl up. Raz and Gardevoir moved quickly as well. Almost as soon as they were out of the way, Zion came crashing down through the ceiling. He landed right where Zurtle had marked. Before anyone could say anything, Sara was on top of him, swinging away. The others tried to move, but the trio that had marked the spots stepped in their way. Amazingly, Kara was still asleep. She had popped up though, and Leon was with the others while wiping drool off his pants.

"Why aren't you stopping them?" Leon looked at Raz, who was just staring at the pair. Zi had gotten back up and knocked her across the room with his tentacles. She had plowed through the wall and was outside where the sun was starting to come out.

"That's why. When Zi is sad or angry, it storms. The sun is out, which means his mind is off what was making him sad and angry. Eventually, they'll quit. Besides, it's not my place to tell them how to cope with stuff. Oh, before I forget." Raz and Gardevoir quickly handed Zurtle a chocolate bar each while the others hurried to the hole in the wall. Raz also passed a small card to the onlooking Nurse Joy. She oddly didn't seem surprised by most of what she had seen. Outside, the battle was raging.

Sara unleashed her flames and wrapped her brother up in them. He used his to break out and fired a few water bombs at her. She swatted them away and rushed in to punch him hard in the stomach. She followed up with another punch that launched him into the air. He was too stunned to stop her as she flew up and kicked him higher. After that was another punch and kick in his gut that had him easily over the top of the building. Before he could start falling, she grabbed his legs and spun him in mid-air before hurling him straight down. The ground cratered in his impact as she seemed to be flying above him. Her fires came out and formed a pair of giant bird wings on her back. Lightning coursed through them with every flap as she went higher into the sky.

"I hope this doesn't kill you bro!" Her right fist started glowing as she pulled the wings in and flew straight down. Just as she was a few feet above him, her hand instantly froze and stopped her momentum by spinning her to go into a different dimension. She stopped before she hit the center and turned in the air to see what had happened. Zi was still in the crater, but a mist was floating above him.

"Vee!" The mist called out as it started forming a body. It looked like Omnivee, only it's fur was blue and almost see-through. Tiny drops of water fell off as she rocked back and forth. She shook her head while looking at her partner as he got up and pulled himself out of the hole. His body was sore and it was hard to move or breathe.

"Omni? Is that you?" His voice was normal, and as soon as his partner licked his face, he laughed like he normally did before any of the had the concerns they currently did.

_"Call me Vesper now. I won't lose this power, thanks to Articuno and Raz. My entire body melded with her legendary ice and so I'm actually made of water and ice molecules. Omnivee doesn't really work so much anymore." _Zion smiled and grabbed his partner. Sara sighed and melted the ice while her wings pulled back in as she landed. Ken put an arm around her and smiled. To this, she stomped on his foot and humphed while crossing her arms while smiling as he hoped up and down. Raz couldn't help but laugh while they heard Kara wake up, finally.

"Don't worry, I'll save you from the mountain of ice-cream!" She sat up and looked around while the others just shrugged and looked back out as Zion and Omnivee hugged with all their worries gone, for now.

--

A/N: ZOMG!!! Two chapters less then a month apart! It's a miracle. Actually, it's that I know exactly how many chapters are left in the story, and I know how the story plays out from this point onward. A little info on the next chapter. Leon and Kara explain why they came to Hoenn after having said they had been through it from the first story. You probably won't guess why. Go ahead. Try. Eh. Insert more 2 letter words. See ya next time.

PS: Oh, for the mistake I had mentioned. In one chapter, I said that rain didn't affect Raz and Kira's circuitry. In the dream chapter, I had the rain cause Raz to shock Kir. Oh well, to mistake is only human. Just thought that was an interesting tiddle of information.


	24. At the Contest in a Few Days

"Say it louder!" Sara pushed her brother's arms up backwards harder to cause him more pain. Zion was screaming as the others just shook their heads and went about what they had been doing. Kir and Kara went with Zurtle to get some ice-cream, Kira, Gardevoir, and Rayne watched to make sure Sara didn't go too hard, and Ken, Raz, and Leon were having a conversation in the corner.

"I said sorry. Let me go." Sara gave one last push before letting her brother go. She looked happier then before. She always felt good when they fought for reasons the others never talked about. Zion rubbed his shoulders while Vesper flew around in the form of a thin mist. They both sighed and sat down while thinking. Rayne sat next to him, holding her fist as to not be the next one to attack him. Kira and Gardevoir shrugged and went to see what the conversation in the corner was about.

"So that is why you and Kara are here. You said it's in Petalburg, which works since that happens to be our next stop. Tyranitar is ready for that Slaking this time." Raz stood up and pulled out his partner's ball. While spinning it on his pointer finger, he heard the others approach. Ken was already up and walking toward Sara to talk about what they had found out.

"So whats up?" Kira watched Leon nod to her while heading toward the cafeteria. Gardevoir closed her eyes for a second then smiled and followed him.

"Theres going to be a team contest in Petalburg. That was why those two came back to Hoenn. It's in a few days, so after Zi and Rayne win their badges we should probably set out. It's being run by some people we know, and it's part of that plan I had when I told Gardevoir not to worry about the Gallade thing." After he finished, Raz smiled and went out to check on Zi and to see how Sara was after their fight.

"Sounds fun to me. You two need to go and get your badge real quick then." Sara gave a smirk at Zi and Rayne as she leaned against the wall while rubbing her hands. The one that had been frozen was still aching her for some reason.

"That partner has some kick to her power now. Articuno's ice is some good stuff." With a last smile she got up and left with Ken following. Zion felt odd as he tried to look at Raz in the eyes, but couldn't.

"Go earn your badges." His friends voice was hollow as he half-heartedly smiled and turned away. The other 3 just stared oddly after him. He seemed to not be caring about anything as he went through some doors with Nurse Joy behind him. Zi and Rayne got up and walked toward the gym, figuring it best to leave things alone. Kira was stuck wondering what she should do.

--

"This rematch has the same rules. A two on two match. First to take out both opponents Pokemon will be the winner. We'll be using the same pair." Flannery and Dirk threw there balls and rereleased Torkoal and Houndoom.

"We would do the same, but my partners gone through a slight change as of late. Show your moves Vesper!" Everyone watched as a mist gathered around on the field until coming in quickly on it's self and becoming the poke. The leaders both stared at it in wonder as nothing like it had ever been seen before.

"We can do this Rath." The Arcanine roared as he came out and glared instantly at the Houndoom. Both dogs started growling and barking at each other. Torkoal just gave a yawn while Vesper chased her own tail for a minute. Both Flannery and Zion sighed dejectedly.

"Start things off with Dark Pulse." The Dark dog howled and released a wave of dark energy toward the opponents. Vesper hopped over the wave easily. Rath tried to, but was too slow and got caught a little bit in it. He shook off the hit and growled with a few tiny flames licking out.

"Go on the offense with Flare Blitz!" Rath roared and charged while shooting flames out around himself. His moves were too fast and he clipped the Houndoom before it could get away. The dog rolled until it hit a wall and quickly got back up.

"Torkoal, use Smokescreen." The turtle tightened and released a torrent of black smoke from the holes in it's shell. Neither Rath or Vesper could see more then a foot in front of them.

"I hope this works then. Vesper, break down and go above the field to see them. Then hit them with a Hydro Pump." The fox poke nodded before letting her body become the mist it had entered as. All the trainers could hear barks in the smoke which meant Houndoom and Rath had found each other through the smoke and were already battling. Dirk and Rayne didn't have any idea what to call as they couldn't see their partners. Vesper looked around from above and finally found the turtle. It was backing out and looking around. Her body reformed quickly and she unleashed a canon blast of water towards her target. Without a chance to see the attack, it took the full force and was shot backwards as steam bellowed from it's back. It seemed out but got to it's feet slowly while letting flames blow out in anger.

"Use Flamethrower toward the left of the smoke." Torkoal yelled and shot a wave of flames in the direction of the barks. Everyone heard it hit something that flew out of the smoke before colliding hard with the wall. When the flames died, both Rath and Houndoom were laying in a crumpled heap with their fur singed. Vesper reappeared as the smoke faded and the field was clear again. The Fire turtle yelled and shot another flame in rage from the water that had hit earlier. Vesper was quick and ran around dodging the fire. Dirk and Rayne recalled their Pokemon just as the thrower was about to get them again. The match was down to the pair in the ring.

"Keep it up! No way can they keep running like this forever." Flannery watched the flames as they always missed by a hair but were closing in.

"Quick Attack up close and Water Gun!" In an act of desperation Zion called out what came to his mind first. His poke nodded and rushed forward like lightning. She closed in while her mouth began dripping with the water gathered. At a foot away, just a a Flamethrower ended and was about to begin again, she fired. The closeness caused an explosion of steam that shot Vesper backwards. She was scratching at her closed eyes that were burning from the heat. She felt Zion touch her as she tried to open them up. It hurt a lot but she saw that the attack had worked as her opponent was being recalled.

"Great job girl. You were amazing." Zi hugged his partner while Rayne collected the badges from the leaders. She bowed as they turned and left. The trio left soon after. They walked for a while in silence with Vesper hoping down and running ahead when the center came into view. Her eyes still hurt and she wanted to get checked. The trainers laughed and walked in silence for another minute before Zi stopped and looked to be thinking hard about something.

"Did you notice how odd Raz was?"

"Yeah. Something is up, but I don't have a clue to what. Maybe he's getting tired of all the drama this group has to deal with." Zi nodded and took a seat on a nearby bench while tapping his chin. Rayne joined him while waiting.

"I think you might be right. What with everything thats been happening, he's probably burnt out. I have something to ask you then. I think it'll help both of us as well as him."

"What is it?"

"After this contest deal, I think we should leave the group."

--

"You think that could be it?" Raz sighed while the Nurse put his face plate back. It took his eye a few seconds to get back to normal.

"The wiring was just loose from all the physical "stuff" you have been up to. I think another part is stress related as some were burned and needed to be replaced. Have you been excessively worried or angry with anything?" Joy watched the young man sigh and run a hand through his hair.

"I think I'm tired of this all. I enjoy battling and all the challenges, but I don't feel like it's really for me. Can you excuse me for a second." He sighed and exited after putting his shirt back on. His brain was back to normal as he walked down the hall. He saw Kira sitting on the floor next to the hole Zi and Sara had made. He smiled widely as an idea hit him.

"What are you so happy about?" She watched him sit next to her while putting an arm over her shoulder.

"I think I know what I need to do. I got something to ask you, but I don't know what you'll think."

"Funny. I can say the same thing. You go first." She smiled as she felt Gardevoir hear her and come to the door to listen. The other seven in the cafeteria saw her and did the same.

"I know this is weird, but I think I'm done with the league. I wanna do my music. After I beat Norman, I'm quiting. I'll continue with Kir til she finishes, but after that, I want to stay home and practice my true passion. I hope you can understand." He watched his wife smile and hug him tightly enough to get close to his ear.

"I like it. I was gonna have to stay there if you were invited to another one anyways." She watched as he pulled away with an eyebrow cocked as he tried to figure out what she meant. He looked up to say something but then looked down and back up again before going down again.

"Are you sick?" He heard a giggle from his partner by the door. That was what gave it away. "You mean your-"

"Yep. Have been since we started. That was why you never saw me in the morning soon after we started. I wanted to wait for the right time to tell you. You were so depressed earlier that I thought it might cheer you up." She watched him start laughing while pulling her close and hugging her.

"I think your news trumps mine by a great deal." They both smiled and watched out the hole at the noon sun. Vesper ran in at that moment and leaped onto the Nurse's desk. The woman quickly took the poke who was still scratching at her eyes.

"Is that a good or bad sign?" The pair shrugged and watched for the other pair so they could give them the good news. Neither knew that the others had been listening, other then Gardevoir who both knew had been there from her giggle.

--

"What was so funny?" Kir watched Gardevoir smile and shrug. The other six got it, but the little girl didn't seem to. Zurtle smiled while trying to not fall over at her cluelessness. Leon smiled but refused to answer while holding a hand over Kara's mouth while she tried to tell her. Ken and Sara had walked across the room to discuss something in private. Kir just huffed at them all and turned her head while crossing her arms.

"Fine. See if I care you all hiding something from me."

--

"So, why did you want to see me over here?" Sara watched as Ken looked around quickly, which she almost laughed at with his being blind.

"Raz wants to quit. Why don't we help out by letting him get out earlier then he said. You me and Kir can go back to performing. They travel to all the cities with gyms anyways, and we can do new shows now that we are unmasked. We can do this for him so he can get ready for whats coming." He seemed to smile at the idea of the circus. Sara couldn't deny the joy it was to be in it. After a moment, she smiled and looked at him.

"I'm down. We should go tell Ace. We'll rejoin it after this contest thing and after he beats Norman. We owe him this chance of preparation and rest after all he's done for us." The pair smiled and quietly went out the back of the center to talk to Ace before he got ready to go.

--

"Are they ready?" Ian turned his head to the tactician at the table.

"Yes sir. They are waiting to be given the time and place of where to strike. Do you think the legends will pose a problem?" The young man smiled evilly while lifting a device up that resembled a remote control.

"The legends are no longer a concern. The only thing we need to do is destroy my brother, then everything will be child's play." Giovanni smirked while leaving the room. He realized at that moment that he had made the right choice in making Ian his successor. He quickly walked out to a waiting limo that drove off quietly as he saw his final day as leader of the corrupt group of Team Rocket. He was going to enjoy retirement.

--

--

A/N: Finally finished this chapter. Sorry for taking too long to write it. Hopefully you enjoyed what I like to call my version of "At the Opera Tonight" from Repo! The Genetic Opera which is one f my favorite movies. Check it out if you get the chance. Til next time, See Ya.


	25. The Last Gym

"Just remember to change the bandages and apply the ointment every seven hours. She should be fine in a few days." Nurse Joy smiled and handed Vesper over to Zion. His partner now had her eyes completely covered. He had tried to use his power to heal them but Vesper seemed to now be immune to it. They suspected it had to do with her being made of water. As soon as he set her down, she instantly took off and accidentally rammed into a wall. Everyone but Raz, Zurtle, Gardevoir, Leon, and Kir gasped as the poke bounced off. The five of them were laughing so hard they almost fell over.

"Is this the type of thing you want to teach her to do? Laugh at others misfortune." Kira gave a stern look to the three members of the laughers that were her family. All of them stopped instantly and stared at the ground.

"Is this where we back away slowly?" Kir already did what she suggested, with all but Raz joining her. He instead grabbed her hands and started dancing around the room to no music at all.

"Lighten up. It's a beautiful day and we're just enjoying it. You think we would laugh if something had been hurt?" Everyone watched their friend as he appeared to be high. Most understood why though and just smiled at them. After a few minutes, everyone stopped as they heard a horn outside. Everyone looked out to see Sara and Ken with the circus trucks.

"If we're gonna get to that contest then we figured why not get a ride. They were headed there next anyways." Everyone laughed a little before quickly gathering their stuff and jumping in. Raz felt something as he was the last one in though. Something made him suddenly feel like he needed to get ready for a final battle. He knew something was coming.

--

"Is everything ready to begin?" Ian watched as another truck was loaded down with boxes. His henchman quickly looked at a clipboard before nodding. With a wicked smile, he got in and they took off with a few more trucks behind them. They were headed for Petalburg. "Hope your ready brother."

--

Raz watched the trees pass quickly by while Kira was asleep and leaning on his shoulder. Kir was in the back with Sara and Ken who wanted to talk to her about something. Zion, Rayne, Zurtle, Leon, and Kara were in another vehicle with most of the performers. He smiled while thinking of the future. His life was finally looking up higher then ever before. He knew he only had to get rid of one final obstacle.

--

"So we want you to join us so they can go back home. It's up to you though. We can't make you choose our way." Sara just finished explaining to Kir what they wanted to do. Ken was holding the girl who was trying to run up to Kira and explode about having a brother or sister on the way. After the older girl finished though, she stopped and thought for a second. Froslass and Gardevoir were in a corner listening and nodding as they agreed with it.

"I don't know. Would we be back in time for the birth? I'll do it if you can make certain we can."

"No problem. We'll tell them about it when they let everyone officially know about it. On that subject, what do you want it to be? I hope they have a girl." Ken listened as Kir and Sara went off on talking about what they could do if it was a girl. He just listened while his gut started screaming about something being about to happen.

--

"We're here." Arc smiled as he stepped out at the Petalburg Poke-Center. The sun was just beginning to rise as everyone started waking up from the drive. Raz helped Kira down as she almost fell from still being tired. Zion and his group were as full of energy as ever. Vesper even took off and rammed into the door as soon as he set her down.

"Maybe you should put her in her pokeball until her eyes are healed." Zi just shrugged while helping the people in the back of their truck down. Zurtle walked over and picked the poke up and set her on his shoulder. Froslass was leaning against Gardevoir, who would shove her off only to be collided into by her not even a second later. When everyone was out, Kai, Ray, and Don said they would take the trucks to where they would be starting to set up for the show.

"You all should get something to eat. It's gonna be a fun day with the festival starting soon. I called ahead and wouldn't you know that girl of mine has decided to up it to start today with a festival and dances and stuff. The contest should be a good way to draw a good crowd for the circus. Later." Arc was off in the direction the trucks had gone. Raz just smiled and lead Kira in while the others went to find a place to get breakfast. He just smiled as he took his wife up to rest for a while longer. He was in the shower while thinking about what he had to do.

_"I'll be ready to quit after beating Norman today. Too bad I know I have to stay in case Ian comes. Why is my life so good and bad at the same time." _His last thought wasn't a question as he sighed and turned the water off. He knew it was going to be a long day.

--

"All set up sir." Ian looked down from the top of a building that let him see the entire town. The sun was raising higher as he thought quietly while the grunt went off to do more duties. He spun a pokeball in his hand as he knew his revenge was soon to occur. He only needed to wait for a few more hours when everyone would be gathered in one place. He would show Raz that his run as hero was over and that this was when villains would rise to rule all.

--

Everyone was gathered at Petalburg Gym. Norman had apparently found out his rematch was going to happen that day. Raz was waiting outside while his team all went in and got seats. Gardevoir had also gone in so he could get ready with Tyranitar.

"We can do this. We trained since we got here, so no way are we gonna lose. It's the last gym buddy. I think I know what to do with you when it's done." He smiled, pulled his hood up over his head, and walked in to a roar of a crowd. Norman was waiting in the middle of the ring with the weights already out and around him.

"Welcome back Razal Psychotide. You may have gone off and trained your Tyranitar for some time, but my Slaking is more then ready. I do assume you want the same match as last time." Raz looked up with determination and nodded while holding his partner's ball. The pair shook hands and went to their respective sides of the field. Both threw their balls at the same time and heard simultaneous roars from the field.

"I'll go first then. Slaking, go ahead and pick up the one that won it for you last time." The giant poke went to the 2.5 ton boulder and lifted it after straining to and extreme point. After getting it over his head, he threw it down and roared while beating his chest. The crowd roared louder then it had the last time. They knew the match was over. Raz quickly looked around the room and noticed some bigger boulders had been brought in since last time as well.

"That'll be hard to beat. Tyranitar, go get the 3 ton boulder and bring it here." His poke snorted before going to the rock and grabbing the handles on the sides. He didn't move to lift for a second as he focused all his energy. After nearly a full minute he lifted. The boulder rose easily as he then turned with it over his head and walked over to his trainer before setting it down. The gym was silent.

"See you just let your Slaking rest since our last match. I put Tyranitar through a training regiment that has easily tripled his strength since the last battle." He smiled while his poke roared. Slaking just fell over without moving to try and lift the boulder. Norman stood still with his mouth open and a look of shock on his face. It took the crowd cheering to snap him out of it. He smiled a little and recalled his partner. He then quickly went over and shook the young man's hand.

"Your truly are a hero. You lost and instead of giving up, you came back stronger and beat me at my own game. Congrats." He held out the badge and smiled as Raz took it and added it to his case with the others. Raz smiled a little but kept his hood up while turning. He simply walked out of the arena and took a seat by the door while the fans started leaving. When his friends came out, they all sat and waited. Kira put an arm over his shoulder while he sat still and thought for what seemed like forever. After a few minutes he sighed and pulled the hood down.

"Not bad for my final gym battle. A hands down victory is always fun to get." Zion and Rayne were the only ones to look surprised when he said it, which told him they would also be the only ones surprised by the other news.

"Why are you quiting? Your the best trainer of this group man. You could be the champion of any region you wanted."

"I just felt it was time. I'm not a battler like when we started out. I've decided I want to play music. Maybe when you finish here, we can start our band. Still need to find someone to play bass and a backup vocals. Plus with a baby on the way, I want to focus more on that." At those words, Kir leaped up and grabbed hold of Kira in an almost death-grip hug.

"I knew you were but they wouldn't let me say anything until you told us and..." Raz smiled while the little girl went on about having a baby sister or brother and how she hoped it was a girl. He looked up at the sky while letting his mind wonder about everything that had happened up to this point. He remembered getting Ralts and being able to hear her just after they won their first battle. He remembered catching Zubat in the forest and then it evolving straight to Crobat. He remembered when they saved Kira from Rocket and again when they were attacked in Vermilion.

He then thought back to when him and Zion met up in Pewter and how badly the boy wanted to flood the world until Rayne came in. She had calmed him down to an amazing level of normal, for Zi anyways. He missed the crazy sometimes though as that was what he had been with when he first met the twins and as they grew up. Sara had been saved thanks to Zion and had become a valued friend. She still wasn't a hundred percent good with her parents, but they were all trying to fix that. Ken had come unexpectedly and it was still amazing to watch him walk around just by listening. Rayne was so happy to be reunited with her only family. His final memory brought how they had met Kara and Leon. The girl had a level of Zion that few had ever seen before. Leon was different though. Everytime Raz thought of him, he saw how similar they were. It had taken both of them to catch Tyranitar back in the Indigo League. He smiled and looked at the sky. He was happy with everything, good or bad, that had happened to him. If not for all that then he wouldn't be as happy as he was today.

_"Life is good. Life is real good."_

_--_

_--_

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know I jumped a lot, but I felt it needed to be done. The montage, hope I spelled that right, at the end was a sign that this really is getting close to the end. I wanted to replay some important moments without going too deep. Things are gonna get interesting in the next chapter, so just you wait. Till then, See Ya.

Side Note: Before I forget, I need to shamelessly plug my new Pokemon story I started called Pokemon: New World Order. Read it. Review it. Love it. Hopefully on the last one. Also, I created a new region for it so if anyone would like to make a Pokemon for it, post it in a review of **that** story. Include all information on evolutions and moves you can teach it. New moves are also welcome. Well, Laters. ;waves;


	26. The Last Song

"So what do you wanna do?" Zi looked over as the others didn't even seem to hear him. They had walked around watching everything get set up far faster then they figured it could have. The town was full of life as everyone seemed to be getting into the mood of the festivities.

"You all could always help us out with this." Nami watched as she surprised all but Raz as she appeared seemingly out of nowhere. He just kept looking at the sky with a strange look on his face. He was looking straight at the roof of a tall building they were near. He watched it intently while focusing. The others went into conversation with Nami and Spark as he came up as well. He was the only one who watched Raz while the others talked. He was also the only one who noticed the boy's eyes widen as he got up and took off into the building he had been staring at. The older man was on his heels while everyone else looked up as they went.

"What is it?!" Raz looked back without stopping before going faster.

"I saw him!" He took the stairs in leaps. It still took a good two minutes to reach the top. He burst through the door and looked dead on. His brother hadn't even attempted to move from where he had been spotted. His evil smirk infuriated Raz even more.

"What's wrong Rasputin. You look like you've seen a ghost." He smiled while his brother just clenched his hands in anger.

"I knew you wouldn't be that insane. Your not the type to deform yourself to get even. Why are you here?" The other young man smiled and started toward his bro. After getting face to face with him did Ian do anything. In the blink of an eye he had his hand around Raz's neck and lifted off the ground. Raz instantly realized the boy had increased his strength if he wasn't even able to pull himself free with his increased power. After a second and nothing left to try, he focused his telekinesis and through him across the roof.

"Good shot. I expected nothing less. I don't think this is how it's supposed to end though. I'm going to humiliate you the way you did me the first time. See ya later brother." Ian laughed while running and leaping off the building and into the window of a nearby building. Raz could tell his legs were also augmented. Spark came out at just that moment after having watched from the door way. He helped him up and watched as his son-in-law started coughing far too hard. A quick look revealed his neck was partially crushed.

"Let's get you to the hospital. We should be able to fix you up by the time the party starts tonight. Come on." He helped him to the elevator while pulling out a cloth that he wrapped around the area tightly so if it was bleeding inside he wouldn't bleed out. The others were stunned when they saw him being helped out while he coughed and tried to not look angry. Zion rushed to his best friend to help him while the others quickly got their stuff and went after the trio. The hospital was empty as they entered. A doctor was already there and smiled at them.

"What seems to have happened?" His smile quickly faded when he saw who he was treating. Raz pushed the others away while grabbing a pen and paper and quickly writing the doctor a note before throwing them down and walking to a bed to sit on. "Fix me quickly. I got someone to kill tonight."

Time passed slowly while everyone waited for Nami to come out of the room. Zion, Vesper, and Zurtle had gone with Spark to finish getting things set up while Sara and Ken tried to help with the circus. Leon and Kara were out and helping decorate the contest area while Kir, Kira, Froslass, and Gardevoir waited.

"What happened to daddy?" The little girl was close to crying as she looked up at her mother. The older girl smiled and rubbed her hair.

"He saw a bad person and tried to stop them from doing a bad thing. The bad person was too strong though. He'll get him though. He won't rest until he does." The little girl smiled and nodded while looking at the ceiling.

"I know he will. Daddy is a hero that needs to catch his arch-enemy before he can retire and rest. Like how Batman will have to catch the Joker for the final time before he can quit." At almost the moment she finished, Nami walked out with Raz behind her. He seemed to look a little easier then when he had went in though. He even smiled at the girls.

"His throat was almost destroyed, but his bones and any vital spots were reinforced from two years ago and that was probably what saved him. He might not be able to talk for the rest of the day though. We should let him rest until tonight so he can enjoy himself." Raz frowned and shook his head while smiling. He picked up the paper and pen from earlier and wrote another quick note.

"Can't. I'm gonna find and stop Ian before he can do whatever it is he has planned." Before he could move though, Kira grabbed him and looked at him in part anger and concern.

"He almost killed you. Don't you think he will if you try to take him on again? I won't let you go out there without some idea of how you can defeat him. End of story." She watched him look angry before quickly changing to sadness. He wrote and handed her a note.

"But what if someone else tries to. I'm the only one that can stop him." His eyes teared as he looked at her. Kir looked at the not quickly and shrugged.

"Why not set a trap for him then. You can say you'll be doing a concert or something tonight." All the adults and Pokemon looked at her while she shrugged again. Raz smiled and picked her up into a hug. He put her on his shoulders while writing a new note.

"That would probably work. With that many people around with us he could do what he said and try to humiliate me the way I did him the first time. It has to be when I beat him at the Indigo Championship. He was embarrassed when I beat his team of highly trained Pokemon. We have one problem though. Who will sing?" The girls read quickly and nodded while thinking. A plan was slowly coming together.

--

"Get a necklace to celebrate this monumental event. Only 5 dollars and you can keep a memory of what happened here." Zion sighed while shaking his head. He had just been called by his mother and was told the plan. He was busy thinking of who could replace Raz on vocals for any of their songs. Only Ken could do it, but he said his voice wasn't very good at singing which was also why he didn't sing himself. That left the girls who didn't want to do it. Kira was too shy, Kir was too young, Sara just said no, and Rayne had a voice that made dogs howl when she sang. He would never admit the last one though. Zurtle was also thinking silently while Vesper rode his back.

"Why not make them all tryout and make the best voice do it. They surely won't decline if Raz uses the sympathy card. Just let them know this is his last chance to end it." The pair thought and nodded while trying to think of how to help when Ian did attack. They declared to each other that their friend would not be alone when it happened. They would stand right next to him with guns blazing. Neither knew that Spark was coming up with a different plan to play off the teens. One that would truly be legendary.

--

"How many have been sold?" Ian sat back while flexing his hand. He had changed from what he had visited Raz in. He was now in a Black trench coat that was buttoned up the whole way. All that could bee seen was a pair of black boots and black gloves. His grunt bowed and handed the young man a clipboard showing they had sold everything they had brought. His laugh was deep and evil as he got ready to make a grand entrance at the party that was close to starting.

"Time to destroy this world's only hope."

--

The moon was bright as the sun vanished. The circus tent was set up and nearly everyone had gathered. The crowd watched as Kir, Sara, and Ken did their performances like they had before. It didn't matter that everyone knew who they were as they did their challenges. Zion even came out and did a comedy act with Zurtle. A stage was set up in the center ring as the others were waiting in the back.

"You sure about this?" Raz's voice was shallow as he looked at his wife who was being dressed up by Nami and Rayne. Her voice was perfect for their songs that were made in case they got a girl to sing for them. Zion had just found out they existed when the girls tried out. The young woman smiled and nodded while gulping.

"It's time. If it makes it easier for you, just picture them all as cakes. I do." Zion smiled and twirled a drumstick in his hand. His stage outfit was blue swim trunks and a lighter blue sweatshirt. Raz's was his normal outfit only it was completely gold. His hood was also pulled up to hide the bandages on his neck. Kira finally looked in the mirror when the other girls finished. She was wearing a silver outfit that consisted of a tank-top, shorts with a skirt, and knee-high boots.

"I look ridiculous." She watch Raz smile and garb her shoulder.

"You look amazing." He kissed her quickly while listening as their names where spoken by Arc on the stage. "Here we go."

The crowd roared as the trio walked out. Kira could feel her nerves but managed to ignore them. She saw that Raz and Zion both seemed to change as they got to their instruments. They seemed to go into different places then they were in while quickly tuning or checking to make sure everything was right. She closed her eyes and focused on the microphone. It was then she saw Kir and the others watching with smiles, causing her to exhale and nod to the others who started playing. It was a simple rock and punk mix. The crowd grew silent as she started after a few chords.

"I know that you  
Want to feel good now  
But your not sure  
You really know how  
I've found the answers  
I'm here to say  
Here they are  
So everybody say

I will not be alone  
I will not ignore the phone  
Call that is coming from them  
The one that says  
The one that says...

You think that  
You don't deserve it  
You think that  
You aren't worth it  
You feel that  
They can't be right  
You feel that  
Something deep inside

And it says......

And it says......

And  
It  
Says  
That

I will not be alone  
I will not ignore the phone  
Call that is coming from them  
The one that says  
Get on up  
And go

Go go go go  
Get up and go  
Go go go go

I know you want to feel better  
Then listen to this  
And  
Go"

The crowd cheered as she finished. At the moment they were about to begin again though, the power went out with the exception of a single spot light that pointed toward the entrance of the tent. A single clap came from it as a dozen of each Magma, Aqua, and Rocket filled into and surrounded the stage. Ian walked out slowly while everyone stayed quiet.

"Beautiful show. Too bad it'll be your last. As I said before Rasputin, I will humiliate you as you did me. We will have the last Pokemon match of your life. The rules are different however. You will only use one of your own Pokemon while the other five must each come from a different member of your group. If you don't accept, I'll kill her." Everyone watched as a grunt came out with Kir tied up and holding a gun to her head. "Win and she'll be set free. Lose and I will let her go while I take you apart with my bare hands."

Raz felt his heart sink as it dawned on him. Ian had planned this. That was why he had appeared on the roof. It was all for his meaningless revenge. He stared straight down while thinking about how easily he had been duped. He had walked right into it and now his daughter was in danger. He felt his anger bubble to the top as he started glaring at his brother. He knew he had no choice in it to save her. Ian was lying. Raz was going to have to throw the match.

--

--

A/N: The battle of battles between the brothers is here. Will Ian use such and underhanded move to beat Raz or can our hero find a way to win and save his daughter? Also is the question of what could Spark have planned? You'll just have to wait and find out in the next to last chapter, The Last Chance. Until then, please review and, See Ya.


	27. The Last Chance

"Why are you doing this?" Raz glared as he watched the young man. An evil laugh was the response he got though.

"Why? You want to know why? Because of you. You had to have cheated in our match. My Pokemon were easily better but they still lost. You had that gift of yours at birth. I had to earn my way into our parent's eyes. They were weak though. I'm going to destroy you and be fully rid of all the family I have with a single exception. Now pick your team and let's do this." A roar ripped from out of nowhere as Ian finished. Almost instantly Arc, Don, Kai, Ray, Spark, and Nami appeared between the boys. All their bodies were glowing.

"You sinned against Pokemon just to win some stupid match. We the Legends won't allow you to harm another in your foolish quest." Everyone in the group seemed to roar as a furious wind ripped the tent off and blew it away. A flash of lightning blinded everyone as the group changed form. Suddenly between Raz and Ian were Arceus, Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, and two unknown Pokemon. One was a wolf that appeared to be made of water with ice fangs and ice on it's mane, claws, and tail. The other was a bird that resembled a phoenix with a long flaming tail and sparks flying from it's body. Zion and Sara walked out hesitantly while looking at them.

"Mom? Dad?" The two new legends seemed to smile at the children and nod.

"We are the lost legends. We wanted to give up that life when I found I was pregnant with you two. We never wanted you to find out what we really are." Nami frowned before turning back to Ian and growling. Spark landed next to her as he let out a call. The young man just laughed and smirked at them all.

"I had hoped you would appear. Allow me to show you a neat little device I cooked up." Ian pulled out a remote and pressed a glowing red button on it. As soon as it was hit, everyone with a necklace on fell to their knees and screamed as their bodies let out beams of energy that began collecting in the center near the boys. When it finished, a ball of light formed and expanded to encase Raz and Ian, but it pushed all the legendary Pokemon out violently. Not even Arceus could fight it. Zion and Sara felt a little push as well but managed to stay next to their friend.

"Enough Ian. I'll do your stupid game. After it's done, I'm gonna destroy you." Raz watched as Kira, Kara, Leon, and Rayne joined Zi and Sara. Gardevoir and Froslass teleported over while watching the man holding Kir closely. He thought for a second and gathered four pokeballs from his friends who were absolutely willing to help while they also thought of ways to help.

"I doubt you can win. As it is though, I think your friends will be bored with just watching us." With a snap of his finger, a guard appeared for every member of the group. Raz had already handed them his remaining Pokemon and didn't seem too worried.

"Just begin you loud mouth. I'll start with Froslass." The Ghost stayed put while Gardevoir moved next to her partner. Ian just smiled and pulled a black ball out.

"I'm going to enjoy this. Go Infernape." The super-hero looking monkey howled as he sent flames high into the air.

"This isn't going to be easy. Shadow Ball." Froslass charged a ball of dark energy before firing it at her foe. The monkey ducked backwards and easily avoided the attack.

"Nice try. Mach Fist." The monkey flew like a bullet toward his opponent. Before he was about to land the hit though, she disappeared and he completely missed. He tried again when she reappeared but again she just vanished.

"You really didn't learn anything did you. Ghost Pokemon are invulnerable to Fighting and Normal attacks. Ice Beam that baboon." Infernape looked at the boy in anger at the insult and wasn't able to avoid the hit. His body was frozen as the Ghost giggled. Before she could claim the win though, a spiral of fire appeared around Infernape. The ice was instantly melted while he still shivered a little bit. He was quickly moving around to attack.

"Flare Blitz." The monkey howled while fire started flowing around him while he rushed quickly at the opponent. She didn't have time to react to the attack and was slammed into extremely hard. Her body was burnt from the impact while she tried to get back up. Before she could do so though, Raz went out and helped her off the floor. She leaned against his leg while watching the monkey do a victory dance. He gritted his teeth and pulled out a ball.

"Let's go Charm." Sara's Charizard let out a roar that caused Infernape to cower a little. The monkey watched the giant lizard glare straight at him. "Time to show you the better Fire starter. Fly Charm."

The poke roared and flew at high speed into the opponent. She felt him claw while trying to break free the higher she flew. She smiled and released him after a good hundred feet off the ground. Before he even fell a foot though she was above him and started driving him down faster while spinning. They slammed hard into the ground, forming a crater. Ian reluctantly recalled his passed out poke while Charm rose without a scratch and roared.

"Nicely done brother. I can see you just won't give up. Very well then. Go Vaporeon." The Water form of Eevee called quietly while wagging her tail. Charm looked at her wearily while backing away a little. "Oh and I forgot to mention that this little barrier is slowly killing the power source so I'd say you have a little under thirty minutes to end this. Water Gun."

Raz and Charm were too stunned to think as the powerful blast hit the poke. She tried to stand against it but the type disadvantage became too much and caused her to faint while pressing against it. She was recalled while Raz smiled and laughed a little to himself.

"Sara can raise a powerful Charizard. Too bad she never trained it to take a hit. Charm is definitely a great glass canon though. Rest easy my friend. Let's go Gallade." The poke swung his arms while glaring at his opponent. Gardevoir watched him while her heart sped up a little. She knew the situation was horrible, but her mind couldn't get off her love for him. It had easily grown while she had been avoiding him.

"What a weakling. Hydro Pump." Vaporeon howled while releasing a blast that was twice as big as the last one.

"Psycho Cut!" The poke responded instantly flew forward with a slash of his arms. The wave of Psychic energy that was released cut through the center of the Hydro Pump and went on to hit the Eevee. She got up from the hit and stumbled while appearing to get angrier. She fired another shot before Ian could call it. Gallade and Raz neither saw it coming as a counter so quickly. He closed his eyes and waited, only to feel a few splashes on his face and body. He looked up to see Gardevoir getting blasted in the back with the full pressure of the attack. When Vaporeon finished, she feel forward from using everything to attack. Gardevoir fell as well, but was caught by Gallade who picked her up and jumped over to Raz to set her down. She coughed while smiling at him.

_"Guess I didn't do that one too well. Maybe I should have thought it through a little bet-"_ She was cut off when the Pokemon she loved pulled her face to his and kissed her. Raz let a small smile appear as she blushed and fainted from the shock added to her pain from being hit. Gallade sighed and laid her head on Froslass's lap. The Ghost giggled while he jumped back out and swung his arms.

"I'll take that small win even if your team interfered. It got rid of your blasted Gardevoir which was probably your only shot at winning. I don't even plan on using more then my next Pokemon now that she's gone. Hell, if you can beat him then I'll give you the win. Go Venusaur." Ian's starter roared as he came out. He had figured his brother would have re-obtained his team from the Indigo League. The Grass Pokemon was a lot bigger then he remembered though. "Razor Leaf."

With a twist of his body, a dozen leaves fell off the poke and shot straight at Gallade like bullets. He jumped to avoid them but in doing so left himself open to a pair of vines that shot at him. They wrapped his blade arms to his side before slamming him into the ground multiple times. He was out after a good six slams. After making sure, Venusaur tossed the poke to his temporary trainer. Raz was in shock as he recalled the Pokemon and pulled another ball out. He knew that Gallade and Gardevoir along with Charm were out. He had recalled Froslass so she could go in again while he also had two more. His mind fought with trying to find a way to lose so he could save Kir. He was about to throw his hand up and forfeit before his daughter yelled at him.

"Don't give up daddy! You have to win this no matter what happens to me. Think about what will happen if he wins. He'll destroy the world without you to stop him. Please win this so he can face the justice someone like him deserves." She watched her father with tears streaking down her face. Ian rolled his eyes and waved a hand. The guard slammed the butt of his gun into the girl's skull, knocking her out. She fell to the ground with only shallow breathes signing she was alive.

"That does it. Ian, your going down. You'll pay for laying a single finger on her body. I'll end this here. Let's end it Froslass." The Ghost howled like a banshee as she rose up after setting Gardevoir's head down gently. She saw her best friend laying with a small bit of blood coming from where she had been hit. The Pokemon was furious as her eyes began glowing a bright purple. "Destiny Bond."

A swirl of energy formed in a ball that passed from Froslass and into Venusaur just as the Pokemon shot his vines forward. The smashed into the poke who shot an Ice Beam at the last second. She panted and smiled before fainting. Ian laughed while looking at the sky.

"What a pathetic move. You lose Rasputin, which means I get to tear you apart." He looked at his brother who smiled and wiggled his finger.

"Not so fast. You said if I beat Venusaur then I win. I just said we would end it now. Look at your poke and you'll notice something." Ian looked at his starter who began glowing with purple light. He roared before his health was completely zapped from Destiny Bond. Ian was speechless while Raz tossed the two balls he had left up and released Zion's Gyarados and Rayne's Aggron. They roared at the boy while waiting for orders. "Gyarados, go and protect Kir. Aggron, use Hyper Beam and destroy that remote."

Both Pokemon roared and obeyed. Gyarados coiled protectively around the little girl and knocked the frozen guard away with a smack of his tail while Aggron shot a powerful blast at Ian's right hand. The remote was destroyed along with half the robotic arm that was holding it. The barrier around them failed instantly and let the legends back in. Ian took off at full speed running away from the field. Raz was right behind him after picking up the gun that had been dropped by the frozen guard. Kir began stirring in enough time to see it.

"Gyarados. You gotta help me stop my daddy from doing what he's about to do. Please." The girl was panting as she rose to her feet. The serpent nodded and helped her onto his back before flying after them with Arceus close behind.

Ian ran for as long as he could but stopped just before he was about to run off a cliff. He turned in time to see his brother raise the gun with deadly accuracy.

"It's over Ian. You tried to kill me, which I could have forgiven. When you mess with my family and friends is when you have to pay. This ends now." The younger boy fell to his knees while bowing low.

"Please don't do this. I beg for mercy."

"MERCY! You would ask to be given mercy after what you did. I thought you were less of a coward then that. You're pathetic and the world will be better without you." Raz glared at his brother while cocking the gun. His hand was about to fire without remorse.

"NO!" Kir and Gyarados came up fast and went between the pair. She was lifted off by the Pokemon's tail and set next to her father while the poke moved out of the way.

"Kir. You shouldn't have moved. What if you just did more damage to yourself then the hit did?" She smiled and tried to shrug. Her head hurt enough for her to pass out, but she knew what she had to do first.

"I had to chance it. I was told to give you a message at the right moment. I'm pretty sure this is it. Daddy, for every light there is a darkness. For every good an evil. If you kill him, you destroy your evil and that makes you no longer good. You'll be just like him in the end. Don't be like that. Be the hero you are daddy." The girl smiled before letting her pain knock her out. Raz looked at her for a good minute without making a move. After it passed, he smiled a little and threw the gun over the cliff.

"She's right. You won't make me you. I'm done with this feud of yours. The battles over. I have a family now. I have a child on the way. You're just alone and miserable Ian. I wanted to hate you, but I can't. I pity you. Farewell." Raz knelt down and picked the girl up carefully and set her on Gyarados. Arceus and the other legends came out then in their human forms. Nami rushed to him and hugged her son-in-law tightly.

"Your so good. Dad said him and the others will take care of everything. Go talk to him while I heal her. He has something to say that you'll like." She released him and walked to the girl and Pokemon where Spark was already standing. She held an arm out and water formed instantly in the same way it did for Zi. The water wrapped Kir up and started glowing while healing her. Raz smiled and went to Arc. He saw that Don, Kye, and Ray were picking Ian up.

"I gave her that message. I figured it'd be better then me stopping you at this moment and doing it myself. We'll take care of Ian. He has a lot to answer for. Darkrai will get anything we need from him to save the stolen Pokemon. You don't want to get interrogated by a Pokemon that causes nightmares at will. Trust me. I know we used you to catch him, and I'm sorry. I do have a gift you'll like though. Come with me."

Raz shrugged and followed Arc back to where the tent had been. The crowd was being looked at by doctors, Joy's, and Chanseys while Jenny and the police force gathered all the grunts. Kira and the rest of the group looked like they hadn't even broke a sweat in their matches. The girl saw her husband and rushed to him before jumping and wrapping around him. He fell over while she started kissing him.

"We saw everything that happened from Arceus. You were amazing." He laughed and kissed her again before getting up with her still holding him.

"It was alright I guess. I think I blew my left arm out in anger though. Guess it'll have to be replaced." Arceus laughed and turned to the pair.

"Exactly what I had in mind. You and your friends have done so much for us that we're going to return to you both and to Ken what Rocket had stolen. He'll get his eyes while you'll both be full flesh and blood again." Kira was stunned silent as she heard it. Raz just laughed while Ken walked over at hearing it. He looked in Arc's direction before hugging the old man.

Arc laughed while backing away from the three and focusing his energy. His arms glowed with all the elements as he focused the energy into his hands. He clapped them together. The flash was blinding for miles.

--

--

A/N: I want it known that the events of this chapter changed how they would go like twenty times. I feel this is the best version I came up with and I hope everyone that reads it enjoyed how it all went. The final chapter is coming, so get ready for the last of the TRE Trilogy. Till then, See Ya.


	28. The Last Razal

12 Years Later

Raz sighed while leaning back on the hill. The wind blew his black hair around his face and even tangled it in his glasses. He looked at the Hightide estate that were above him from the way he was laying. Off to the side of the massive mansion was where his family had built their house. He had let Nami design it, but he restricted her to it being the size of a normal place on the terms that she could make it bigger underground if she wanted. Under it was bigger then her home.

"What ya thinking about dad?" Kir walked over and plopped on top of her father. She had grown to look a lot like her mother had before the change. The biggest difference was her hair was always pulled back in a ponytail. She even dressed like Kira had.

"I'm thinking no more cake for you. How do you eat almost as much as Zi and still stay fit?" The girl pouted and crossed her arms.

"Well that was rude. Haven't you ever heard of how to treat a lady?"

"Yeah. Problem there is your just like your aunts Sara and Rayne, which means you ain't a lady. Your just an overly-aggressive girl with no manners." She knew he was teasing her then because of how he had said what he did.

"Meanie. Come on. We gotta go see sis in her match against the Indigo League Champ." The man groaned before raising to a sitting position. His daughter tugged at him until he finally got up and stretched from having been laying down for a good hour. He walked slowly behind her into their home. It was mostly empty of people as they were the last to get going. Gardevoir was waiting for them with one of her Ralts children.

_"Bout time you got going. We're gonna miss it if we had to wait any longer." _In a flash the four felt the wind rush as she used teleport to get them to the Indigo Arena.

They ran in and found where everyone else was. Gallade had another of the Ralts with him. Zion was holding his recently born son while Sara held her two year old daughter's hand. Ken smiled with a gleam in his lavender eyes as he sat on the child's other side and held her other hand. Raz looked around quickly before leaping over the guard rail and running to the back. He found Zurtle standing with Vesper in front of a door. The pair were wearing black sunglasses and suits that made them look like bodyguards. _"Zi has too much free time."_

He almost started laughing before going in when they parted for him. Inside he saw Kira sitting on a couch while someone in the bathroom was talking to her. She pushed a hand through her deep red hair. When Raz had saw it with her green eyes after being changed back, he had commented that Rocket should have been shot for harming her beauty. Next to her was their four year old daughter who was reading a book about physics. Her red hair had been cut short to keep it out of her glasses so she could read more. Neither knew how they had given birth to a prodigy, but the girl was easily smarted then even Zion.

"She still acting nervous?" Raz jumped over the seat and landed perfectly to have and arm around his wife. She shrugged with a smile. Their youngest child looked up for a second before smiling to her parents and going back into her book.

"I'm not nervous dad. I'm just a little flustered." The voice broke a little at the end which caused the child to laugh. "I will come after you Rosa."

"Get over it. You know you can win or you wouldn't have beaten the competition. Aunt Rayne doesn't have a chance against you Aileeda." The other girl came out finally after that. She had long black hair like Raz's but with Kira's green eyes. She wore a green sun-dress and sandals which was here normal outfit. She was the only girly-girl of the family.

"You think? I mean she hasn't been beaten since becoming champ, with the exception of the charity match with her and dad. Even that was close." She made to run back in but was stopped in her tracks as she lifted an inch off the ground and was pulled to Raz.

"You'll do your best. If you win then thats great. If you lose then you'll just have to work to improve yourself and your partners. We'll be proud either way and no one will say anything snide if you lose."

"Me and Kir will." Rosa smiled at her sister while closing her book.

"Well, yeah, except your sisters. It's their job to be aggravating though." Aileeda smiled at them and nodded. Before anyone moved, Kir came into the room with an annoyed look on her face.

"Are you gonna battle today or not. They've been waiting for a good five minutes on you." The younger sister stuck her tongue out before pulling a ball out of a secret pocket on her dress and twirled it.

"Ready as I'll ever be. Time to dazzle em'."

--

--

A/N: The Razal Effect has come to a close. I'm glad I did these stories as they've helped in my writing of a novel I'm working on. I'm just gonna say a few things before closing it all. Firstly is I hope this final chapter brought everything to a close with the last one. I like to wrap things up neatly. Secondly is I want to thank 3 people for having always been there through all 3 stories. To my brother Chaotic-Fortunes, the guy I know I annoyed with infrequent updates in this final story Dynamite Dude/Twilight Gamer, and to the girl who me and Chaotic nicknamed the sugar-sniffer Lopunnu, I give my most heartfelt thanks.

A few notes to people who might not remember. In the begining Raz did wear glasses and had black hair. When Arceus gavethem back their flesh and bones, it removed any enhancements they had. Raz also regained his Toxic scar because of this. Just thought that was an interesting tiddle of info for ya.

I also want to thank everyone who ever reviewed. It's what kept the ideas going. I also deeply thank everyone who read the second and third stories which were both of a lower quality then the original but which each held a special part for me. I've also said to myslf that even if this is the end of TRE, his family is still fair game. You may see a story in the future that tells of what Rosa would go through should she become a trainer as well as Zi and Sara's kids.

Well that does it for me. I think I'm gonna go let my brain melt for a few days before getting back to work on my other stories like Pokemon: New World Order =0.

Till next time, Goodbye.


End file.
